No estoy sola
by karonchan
Summary: Una mujer con el corazón roto se vuelve fría, distante e indiferente. Pero dentro, muy dentro de ella...sabe que jamás podrá dejar de amar a aquel que la hirió
1. Mundo nuevo

**No estoy sola**

Capítulo 1: "Mundo nuevo"

Una joven, de aproximadamente 18 años; se dirigía a su casa luego de un duro día en la secundaria; había tenido 3 exámenes y quería regresar a su hogar para descansar.

-Uf….santo cielo, que cansada estoy- decía mientras se sentaba en un banco de una plaza. De su mochila extrajo un libro, este contenía leyendas acerca del japón antiguo, de los seres que habitaban en esa época como youkais, hanyou, humanos, etc. A la muchacha le fascinaban esas leyendas, más porque creía que eran ciertas y que en otras épocas habían existido seres como ellos y convivían todos en el mundo.

-¡¡Rin, Rin!!- interrumpía su lectura una de sus compañeras de escuela.

-Oh-----hola Kaguya ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vengo siguiéndote desde que salimos de la escuela- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Ah, Rin….eres la chica más despistada que conozco-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- rió divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-

-Historias, sobre youkais- dice suspirando -¿No crees que sería fantástico haber nacido en aquella época?-

-No, la verdad no lo creo. Rin en ese tiempo no había tecnología, es más ni siquiera existían esas fantasías que lees-

-Pero….yo creo que sí existieron- los ánimos de Rin ya estaban decayendo.

-Bueno, como sea ¿Irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kohaku? –

-No-

-Pero…¿Por qué no?...es el chico más popular de la escuela-

-Yo no encajo ahí, Kaguya. ¿A veces no sientes que no perteneces aquí; que deberías estar en otra parte?-

-Sí….a veces creo que debería estar durmiendo en la cama de algún famoso…..jajajaj-

-No me causa…estás loca- dijo sonriendo Rin.

-Bueno, da igual. Tengo que irme, estoy aliviada de que esos extranjeros irán a ver la escuela para un proyecto, y nos hayan dado una semana libre de clases; así no tendremos los otros 5 exámenes-

-Sí, pero la semana siguiente nos tomarán 7 exámenes-

-Tienes razón, pero no me importa, esta semana descansaré. Me voy….cuídate-

-Adiós Kaguya-

-Hasta pronto Rin, disfruta el fin de semana y la semana entrante que tenemos libre- gritaba su amiga ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Rin tan sólo tomó sus cosas y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia su casa. Una vez allí, se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar, y continuó su camino a su habitación.

-Ya llegué-

-Hola mi niña- dijo una anciana

-¿Cómo estás, nana?-

-Muy bien ¿Cómo fue tu día de escuela?-

-La verdad, horrible. Hoy tuve 3 exámenes-

-Seguramente sacaste una calificación alta, eres una chica muy lista. A propósito, te ha llegado la invitación para el cumpleaños del joven Kohaku-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no iré-

-Niña, tienes que salir con tus amigos más a menudo. Tu tío está preocupado ¿Cuándo vendrás a la casa acompañada de un novio?- habló riendo su nana.

-Ay, por favor, nana. Ellos no son mi tipo-

-Para ti, nadie es tu tipo Rin. Por lo menos no en este planeta-

-Pero nana, son todos unos cabezas huecas, no podría traer un novio así a casa-

-Ojalá algún día encuentres a alguien; me da igual que venga de otro mundo- se mofó su nana –A lo mejor podrías hacerte un maniquí con el aspecto de esos youkais que tanto te gustan y salir con él-

-No es gracioso- contestó Rin con un puchero –Me voy a descansar, levántame para cenar, nana- finalizó subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

-Ay…..mi pobre niña….ojalá encuentres a alguien que te interese para que ya no te sientas sola- decía la nana mientras veía a su pequeña retirarse.

Rin era una joven especial para ella. Tan sólo a los 7 años de edad sufrió un accidente en la ruta; sus padres iban en el vehículo con ella, un camión se atravesó en el camino y chocaron. Sus padres murieron en el acto y ella estuvo en coma por 6 meses. El hermano de su padre se hizo cargo de ella y de su hermano de 13 años en ese entonces. A pesar de haber sufrido esa desgracia, Rin siempre sonreía y estaba alegre todo el tiempo; pero en su mirada se notaba ida, como en otro lugar lejano al que se encontraba. En esos años había crecido mucho, aunque era virgen, se había convertido en todo una mujer, con su cuerpo esbelto, sus piernas largas, su piel tersa, su pecho bien desarrollado, su estrecha cintura, su bien formada cadera, sus ojos gatunos color esmeralda, su cabello largo y sedoso color azabache; todo en ella había madurado, así mismo su carácter. Su hermano vivía con ella y su tío, sólo porque Rin le había rogado que no la dejara sola. Ella siempre sentía que pertenecía a otro lugar y que, seguramente, el amor de su vida se encontraría allí. Le encantaba leer historias acerca de los youkais y de esas épocas, porque se sentía comprendida, sentía que era maravilloso vivir en un lugar lleno de seres extraños y que se pueda convivir igual; deseaba y sentía que tenía que haber nacido en esa época.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó cerca del medio día. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto; había sido extraño que soñara con un hombre al que no le podía ver el rostro, sólo recordaba esa voz grave y sensual que la llamaba por su nombre. Rin salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su nana avisándole que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Mientras almorzaban e contó a su hermano, a su tío y su nana acerca del sueño que tuvo.

-De verdad, ese hombre me llamaba—Estás loca- dijo su hermano Hiten.

-No Hiten, no está loca- aseguró su tío Renkotsu.

-Gracias tío-

-No te estoy defendiendo, sólo digo que esos sueños raros que has tenido últimamente no son porque estés loca, sino porque te la pasas todo el día leyendo esos cuentitos ridículos de historias de quién sabe qué- agregó su tío.

-No Sr. Renkotsu, ella tiene esos sueños porque fantasea son la idea de tener novio, jaja- se mofó su nana.

-Muchas gracias nana ¬¬ -

-Bien….yo me voy a la oficina-

-Tío ¿Tú nunca dejas de trabajar? ¿Habrá algún sábado que te quedes en casa con nosotros?-

-Rin, cuando tenga la empresa en perfectas condiciones, y cuando Hiten pueda llevar el control de ella, ya no trabajaré los sábados-

-Ah, genial…..tendré a mi tío pero no a mi hermano- se quejó la chica.

-Rin, confórmate con que esté los domingos. Bien, adiós a todos. Hoy tengo unos clientes muy importantes. Hiten escucha bien, estoy tratando de compartir un proyecto grande con la empresa más distinguida del país, y no puedo fallar; esta empresa será nuestro soporte. Pertenece a la familia Youkai, son personas realmente importantes y muy inteligentes es difícil convencerlos-

-¿Viste Rin? Se llaman como en tus cuentitos- se burló su hermano.

-¡¡Que no son cuentitos, son leyendas!!-

Luego de unas cuantas horas de haber terminado de almorzar, Rin se dirigió al jardín, en donde se encontraba un enorme árbol de Sakura. Se sentó a los pies de este y apoyó su espalda en el tronco; abrió el libro del antiguo japón y comenzó a leer. Una de las leyendas que relataba el libro era acerca de un árbol de Sakura en el que, cada mil años, las personas podían teletransportarse a distintas épocas, pero el árbol escogía a personas especiales y con corazones puros; una de ellas fue una joven que se teletransportó a la época en donde existían muchos seres sobrenaturales. En el libro había ilustraciones de árbol, Rin se sorprendió al ver que era exactamente igual al de su jardín.

-Debo estar soñando…sólo es coincidencia. Creo que mi tío tiene razón, estas cosas no existen y no debo pensar en ellas….ya no debo vivir en sueños. Aún así…..como me gustaría poder llegar a esa época, tal vez allí existan seres que me comprendan- luego de pronunciar estas palabras, Rin cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en un profundo sueño, en el cual volvió a soñar con aquel hombre que la llamaba por su nombre. Durmió durante largas horas y sentía cómo una fuerza exterior la elevaba y volvía a recostarla en el pasto. Rin sintió cómo una brisa cálida le removía los cabellos, pasó su mano por sus ojos y luego los abrió.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- se preguntó Rin viendo el paisaje que la rodeaba.

El lugar donde se encontraba estaba lleno de praderas, frondosos árboles y varios mamíferos. Definitivamente ese no era su jardín. Se levantó de su sitio con cuidado, notó que no tenía su libro de leyendas consigo….algo no andaba bien. De pronto empezó a escucharse algo detrás de los arbustos; Rin caminó despacio hasta allí, se agachó y removió el arbusto, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver sólo a un conejito blanco.

-Santo cielo….me has asustado pequeño- dijo mientras tomaba al animal en brazos. En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, Rin pudo ver, a pocos metros, un remolino que se aproximaba a ella a una velocidad increíble; pronto estuvo frente a ella, y el remolino se desvaneció dejando a su vista a un ser extraño. Rin levantó lentamente su mirada, abrió sus ojos de como platos y se quedó pasmada por lo que vio.

-Oye niña ¿Qué me ves?-

-Ust…ust….usted es un…..¿Dónde estoy?- tartamudeaba Rin por el asombro.

-¿Qué soy qué?.....niña ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No….no lo sé- volvió a trabarse con las palabras, la verdad era que era muy extraño lo que estaba viendo. Un hombre unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, con el cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta, ojos azules, piernas fuertes, tenía un tapado de piel que cubría desde su cadera hasta un poco más arriba que sus rodillas, y tenía una…¿cola?....también poseía una especie de botas de piel, tenía un aspecto un poco salvaje.

-¿Cómo qué no sabes? Ya deja de verme de ese modo, como si fuera un bicho raro- decía él mientras examinaba la mirada de la chica.

-Oiga…..Jefe Kouga….no se adelante tanto, espérenos- se oía a lo lejos a unos muchachos. Cuando al fin esos jóvenes llegaron con Kouga le preguntaron acerca de la jovencita.

-Jefe Kouga…¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde has sacado a esta hembra de humano? ¿Es para que la manada se divierta?- dijo Hichi…….. "_¿Hembra de humano?¿Pero quién se cree que es? No soy un animal" _pensaba Rin un tanto molesta.

-No sé quién es, acabo de encontrarla….hey niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Rin…¿Quiénes son ustedes…y….qué son?- preguntó dudosa, ya sospechaba qué eran pero quería estar segura.

-Mi nombre es Kouga, soy el jefe del clan de los lobos. Él es Hichi y él es Ginta. Los tres somos youkais. Ahora humana dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Desconozco tu aroma, jamás lo había sentido…¿De dónde vienes?-

-Vengo de Kyoto…¿Qué es este lugar?....yo….yo estaba en mi jardín, en el árbol de cerezos…y…..y…¡¡El árbol de cerezos!! Eso es, él me trajo a este lugar….cada mil años, cada mil años….- y diciendo esto corrió hasta el árbol de Sakura.

-Oye niña…¿De qué hablas, a dónde vas?- pronunció Kouga siguiéndola.

-Hoy una leyenda sobre este árbol-

-Sí lo sé, es el árbol sagrado ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver contigo?- …. "_Que mujer más extraña_" pensó el muchacho. Rin observaba el árbol con atención…. _"¿Qué voy a hace ahora, cómo vuelvo a casa?....un momento….si estoy aquí significa que el árbol me teletransportó a la época del libro……esto es genial, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cómo era convivir con youkais…..pero aún así debo volver a casa, mi tío se preocupará si no regreso pronto_".

-Eres una mujer muy extraña. Ven, te llevaré con Kagome la sacerdotisa; traes puesta ropa extraña como ella. Seguramente al verte sabrá de dónde vienes- y sin decir más la cargó deforma nupcial y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el Norte, en donde se encontraba la aldea de Kaede otra sacerdotisa, y donde vivía Kagome.

XXXXXXX

A varias millas del lugar en donde se encontraba Rin, había un youkai con porte majestuoso, que caminaba rumbo a su palacio; él era Sesshoumaru Amo y Lord de las tierras del Oeste. El youkai caminaba a paso tranquilo, de pronto se detuvo y una brisa revolvió su larga cabellera plateada. Esa brisa trajo consigo el aroma de Rin a su sensible olfato….. "_Una humana en mis tierras….posee un aroma peculiar, no huele como cualquier humano…..su aroma está mezclado con…..¿Flores silvestres?_". La mirada ambarina del Lord se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía el aroma, que no era desagradable en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, era muy agradable y dulce al olfato.

-Amo bonito ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó un ser bastante pequeño con apariencia de sapo. –¿Qué es ese aroma? Mmmmm…..huele bastante bien-

-Mhp…- fue todo lo que se escuchó de los labios de su amo "_Que extraño….¿Una humana con aroma agradable para un youkai? Tal vez no sea una completa humana_" pensó Sesshoumaru continuando con su camino, más tarde averiguaría qué humana se atrevía a pisar sus tierras…. "_No sólo es su aroma, también están esos tres lobos….mhp, que fastidio_".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En una de las cabañas de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se encontraba una sacerdotisa cepillando el cabello de su hijo Aki.

-Ouch….mamá me duele- se quejaba su hijo de 3 años de edad.

-Ya termino Aki- reía su madre ante la rabieta de su hijo.

-Kagome, se acerca el lobo apestoso ese- decía su esposo entrando en la cabaña.

-¿Dices que se acerca Kouga?-

-Exacto….pero no viene solo, está acompañado por sus dos colegas……y….una humana algo extraña, tiene un olor peculiar-

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?-

-No lo sé…esa humana no huele como una….es extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo- decía el hanyou mientras que con una mano se frotaba la nuca. En esa instante Kouga se detenía frente a la casa de Kagome.

-Kouga bájame antes de que te vomite- decía una Rin totalmente despeinada.

-Lo siento, creo que corrí demasiado rápido- le dijo el lobo mientras la bajaba de sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres lobo apestoso?- le hablaba un molesto Inuyasha en el momento en el que salía de su casa.

-A ti nadie vino a verte, gato roñoso. Yo vengo a ver a Kagome-

-Uy….ya te dije un millón de veces que ella es mi esposa; te advertí que te alejaras de ella- decía un caprichoso hanyou en posición de batalla. A todo esto, Rin no podía creer lo que veía, se había encontrado con 3 youkais y ahora con un hanyou. Rin miraba atentamente las dos orejas de perro que poseía el híbrido en su cabeza.

-Yo no vine a eso, bestia. Tengo que hablar con Kagome- dijo un fastidiado lobo. En ese instante llegaron los otros dos lobos, que se habían quedado atrás por la gran velocidad de su jefe. Rin seguía mirando cada rasgo de Inuyasha, era un verdadero hanyou.

-¿Tú que me ves, humana?-

-No la molestes, animal- defendía Kouga.

-Señor….usted es un hanyou….¿verdad?- cuestionó la joven.

-Sí…..¿Qué problema tienes con eso?-

-Oh, no……ninguno Señor-

-¿De dónde vienes humana? Vistes parecido a Kagome ¿Tú también cruzaste el pozo? No, no puedes haber cruzado, el pozo fue destruido y sellado para que los youkais no pasaran a la época de Kagome…..entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Eh….no lo sé, yo estaba en el jardín de mi casa, me quedé dormida y luego aparecía en una especie de bosque….en donde está ese inmenso árbol de Sakura como en mi casa; el Señor Kouga dijo que era un árbol sagrado….y….-

-Un momento ¿Estás diciendo que estuviste en el árbol sagrado….en las tierras de Sesshoumaru?-

-Eh…. ¿Quién es Sesshoumaru?-

-Es el medio hermano de mi esposo- dijo una dulce mujer saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el medio hermano de su esposo conmigo, Señora?-

-Feh…es un youkai horroroso. Tienes suerte de que él no haya estado cerca, sino te hubiera hecho pedazos- aseguró Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué hubiera hecho algo así?- preguntó Rin.

-Pues, porque…..simplemente, detesta y aborrece a los humanos; y cualquiera que pise su tierra será destruido por atrevido- finalizó el hanyou con naturalidad.

-En ese caso, no me gustaría cruzarme con él- dijo una asustada Rin.

-No te preocupes, yo establecí una barrera con un conjuro para que ningún youkai ni hanyou pueda sentir nuestra presencia ni nuestro aroma; además….no estamos en las tierras de Sesshoumaru, nuestra ubicación actual es en el Norte, asique los dominios del hermano de mi esposo no son estos-

-Pero Kagome, no creas que mi horrible medio hermano es tonto, seguramente habrá sentido el aroma de la humana cuando estuvo en sus tierras; y con lo despiadado que es sería capaz de venir a buscarla, sólo para hacerle pagar el que pisara su tierra-

-Eso no es cierto, Sesshoumaru no pisaría estas tierras por nada del mundo y tú lo sabes- a todo esto Rin tenía una expresión de horror muy notable en su rostro.

-Ay Inuyasha…..mira nada más cómo la has asustado. No te preocupes, él no vendrá a buscarte….y si fuera capaz de hacerlo no te encontrará- dijo Kagome.

-Eso es cierto, además no dejaré que nada malo te suceda….yo te protegeré- pronunció un muy seguro Kouga.

-Muchas gracias, Kouga-

-Eso es, Kouga te protegerá….él es de mucha confianza. Aún así, nosotros también te protegeremos hay muchos peligros en las afueras de la aldea….a propósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- habló Kagome.

-Oh…..lo siento no me he presentado antes, que modales los míos….mi nombre es Rin-

-El mío Kagome, y el de este pequeño…..- dijo señalando a su hijo que hace un momento había abandonado el interior de la casa –……es Aki, mi hijo-

Una vez finalizadas las presentaciones y algunas discusiones entre Inuyasha y Kouga, Kagome invitó a Rin a entrar a su casa.

-Oye Rin, hay una cabaña muy cerca de aquí, nadie vive allí….asique me preguntaba si querrías quedarte en ese lugar. Sería tu casa si te quedas, y en algún sitio tienes que dormir; nosotros te ayudaremos a hacer tu propia huerta y a conseguir todo lo que necesites hasta que encontremos una forma de llevarte a casa- le dijo Kagome a Rin una vez que tomaran asiento.

-No sé cómo agradecérselo, Señora Kagome-

-Sólo Kagome, por favor. Rin tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

Una vez que Rin le explicó, con lijo de detalles, cómo había llegado, Kagome se quedó muy pensativa. Era cierto que ese árbol era sagrado y realizaba cosas maravillosas, pero no sabía que podía teletransportar personas a distintas épocas; eso era algo que estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

Inuyasha escoltó a Rin a, la ahora, su cabaña. Rin traía consigo varios kimonos que su nueva amiga Kagome le había regalado. Rin se despidió del hanyou y se adentró en la cabaña; observó detalladamente los kimonos y decidió ponerse uno….pero quería bañarse primero. La muchacha salió de su casa, se encontró con un aldeano cerca y le preguntó si sabía de algún lago cerca, este le contestó que sí y le dio indicaciones para que llegara sin problemas; Rin agradeció la ayuda y se dirigió a destino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación meditando….. "_Que extraño, ya no percibo el aroma de la humana….no pudo haberse desvanecido en el aire, algo anda mal….tal vez ocultó su escencia, sabía que no era una humana ordinaria_" pensó el youkai riendo levemente. Sesshoumaru iba a entrar en su habitación, pero lo detuvo el aroma que atrajo el viento…… "_Con que has reaparecido humana….otra vez tu delicioso aroma_" y pensando esto saltó del balcón y se fue volando por los aires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin había llegado al lago, colocó el kimono y su prenda para secarse sobre una roca cercana; luego se quitó las prendas propias y se adentró en el agua.

-Mmmmm….que relajante- pronunció la chica mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el césped. Rin disfrutaba del agua, sin sospechar que unos ojos ambarinos la observaban atentamente ocultos en la espesura de los árboles a muy poca distancia del lago.

Continuará……………………..

N/A: Bueno acá les dejo este primer capítulo…..ja, espero que les guste…….agradezco a todas las escritoras que me inspiran con sus fic's……..dejen reviews por favor….besos


	2. Nuestro encuentro

N/A: Holaaaaaa…..un millón de gracias por dejarme reviews….de verdad mil gracias, esto me inspira y me alienta a subir más capítulos….cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o aconsejar para el fic son bienvenidas sus ideas……bueno eso es todo.

N/A: En el anterior capítulo no aclaré que Sesshoumaru tiene los 2 brazos y que no me pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha. También que los nombres que no aparecen en el anime son de otras historias que me gustaron…sorry no es por plagio, pero es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre……ahora sí……

_Capítulo anterior…… _

_Rin había llegado al lago, colocó el kimono y su prenda para secarse sobre una roca cercana; luego se quitó las prendas propias y se adentró en el agua._

_-Mmmmm….que relajante- pronunció la chica mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el césped. Rin disfrutaba del agua, sin sospechar que unos ojos ambarinos la observaban atentamente ocultos en la espesura de los árboles a muy poca distancia del lago……_

Capítulo 2: "Nuestro encuentro"

-Esto es fantástico…estoy en la época en donde existen los youkais….si pudiera verla le diría unas cuantas cosas a mi nana- hablaba consigo misma Rin, mientras se recogía un poco el cabello con las manos. El Lord observaba tan exquisita vista desde su escondite, podía ver la silueta de Rin de espaldas con ambas manos en su cabello, dejando así más descubierta su piel. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido de placer…...estaba respondiendo a su instinto. Con movimientos ágiles y silenciosos, el youkai saltó de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a uno que estaba ubicado justo arriba del lago, desde allí podía apreciar mucho mejor el paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era extraño que una humana le despertara tanto su instinto…..qué era lo que esa humana le provocaba, por qué él….el gran Taiyoukai estaba como un idiota admirando la figura de la chica……el youkai sacudió su cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos, esto era frustrante….tan sólo era una humana.

Sesshoumaru dejó atrás sus pensamientos al ver que Rin no se encontraba en el lago; la chica estaba de pie a un lado de la roca, con su cuerpo cubierto con una prenda larga para que absorbiera el agua que escurría de su figura. Rin no tenía idea de que era observada por aquel youkai. De un salto el Lord bajó del árbol y quedó a pocos centímetros de la chica, que le daba la espalda. La humana no se percató que el youkai estaba tras de ella, y sin preocuparse continuó doblando las prendas que se había quitado para asearse; Sesshoumaru viendo que era ignorado dejó escapar un leve, pero grave rugido de su garganta a poco milímetros de su nuca. Rin al escuchar aquel rugido se paralizó de pies a cabeza…. "_Oh cielos, oh cielos. Hay un león tras de mi…..no, no puede ser un león, sí así fuera tendría que estar a la altura de mi cintura…..oh no….es una pantera que está trepada en la rama de un árbol…..no, no tampoco, está demasiado cerca de mi nuca….ay no, estoy muerta…..tengo un oso parado en su patas traseras tras de mi, muy furioso porque utilicé su lago….eso debe ser…cielos de esta no me salvo…_" pensaba Rin temblando de miedo por el supuesto oso. Sesshoumaru al ver que la humana no volteaba a verlo, volvió a rugir pero un poco más fuerte….. "Ay ¿Qué hago, salgo corriendo?....no, no ¿Y si me hago la muerta? No, ya debe saber que estoy viva….fuerza Rin, fuerza….enfréntalo, enfrenta al oso, tal vez si demuestro rudeza se vaya" pensó esto último girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar al oso. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir al youkai en lugar del animal. Rin se quedó totalmente quieta frente al Lord; él era un youkai hermoso, con eso ojos como soles, esas facciones en su rostro que parecían de un dios, se notaba que debajo de su yukata había un cuerpo bien formado, ella se sentía pequeña e intimidada a su lado, con su altura no le llegaba más que al pecho del youkai. Rin tenía muchas dudas y estaba desconcertada (N/A: claro teniendo a un papacito como ese frente a vos cómo no vas a desconcertarte XD)….pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando vio la mirada fría del youkai, y la expresión de desprecio y desdén que le ofrecía. Aunque su mirada diera a entender esas cosa, en realidad era todo lo contrario lo que pensaba….el youkai estaba impresionado por los ojos cual esmeralda de la joven, por esos labios suaves como rosas, disimuladamente apreciaba el cuerpo mojado de Rin, que se escondía tras esa prenda húmeda que se le adhería a su figura marcando así sus tentadoras cuervas….. "_Sesshoumaru qué haces mirándola, es una despreciable humana y tú odias a los humanos…..son una raza débil y sólo causan problemas_" se reprochaba así mismo el youkai.

-¿Por qué estabas en mis tierras, humana?- preguntó con su voz grave y sumamente sensual. En ese momento la chica recordó el sueño que tuvo, con aquel hombre que la llamaba, era exactamente la misma voz. –Te he hecho una pregunta, ser insignificante- volvió a hablar amenazante. Ella le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero este era un youkai, no iba a jugar con su suerte.

-Eh…¿estas son sus tierras? Usted debe ser el Lord de las tierras del Norte ¿verdad? Perdone….¿este es su lago? Lo siento, yo sólo quería asearme un poco, pero no se preocupe ya me iba- dijo desechando la posibilidad de que él podía transformarse en el hombre que la llamaba en sueños como si necesitara de su presencia. La voz de la humana era una dulce melodía para los oídos del youkai, pero él no iba a demostrarlo.

-No te hablo de estas tierras, niña. Yo me refería a las tierras del Oeste, mis tierras- en ese momento Rin palideció, ese era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, era el ser más despiadado de la tierra del cual el hanyou le había advertido; ahora seguramente estaba allí para matarla por haber pisado anteriormente sus tierras, eso creía ella.

-Ust….usted es Sesshoumaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste- dijo ella ya a punto de suplicar para que la dejara con vida "_Bien, la humana me conoce…tal vez no sea tan despreciable esta mujer, por lo menos sabe que debe portarse bien conmigo, sino le daré su castigo_" pensó dejando ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, pero esta desapareció cuando Rin volvió a hablar. –Es el hermano de Inuyasha- la mirada del Lord se volvió desafiante y llena de odio; Rin no lo pensó dos veces, se giró y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso a su cabaña. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una leve risita de sus labios, en lugar de molestarle, le agradó la actitud de la humana que corría por su vida.

-Haremos esto más interesante….humana- dejo dejándole bastante ventaja de carrera, de cualquier modo él la alcanzaría –Esto será divertido…..jaja…..el gato persigue al pequeño ratón- y diciendo esto salió disparado, corriendo a toda velocidad siguiendo el aroma de la humana.

Rin corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían…. "_Tengo que llegar a casa….Kagome, Inuyasha ayúdenme por favor_" pensaba mientras veía su cabaña a lo lejos. Sesshoumaru comenzó a correr mucho más rápido, ya que sentía cómo el aroma de Rin iba disminuyendo por adentrarse en la barrera del conjuro de Kagome. Corrió y corrió, pero cada vez el aroma de la humana era más leve….y así continuó hasta que su aroma fue inexistente…… "Imposible…no pudo haber desaparecido; demonios humana ¿dónde estás?" pensó el youkai una vez que se detuvo donde ya no quedaban rastros de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rin se adentró en su cabaña y se escondió debajo de un mueble…. "_Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre…_" se repetía en su cabeza, hasta que su cuerpo cansado de correr se desmoronó en el piso.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste regresó al lago, algo no andaba bien, el no podía haber perdido su rastro, tampoco ella podía ser más veloz que él. En ese instante, su vista quedó fija en las pertenencias de la chica, que habían quedado sobre la roca. Se acercó a ellas y pudo ver varias cosas; un kimono que al olfatearlo supo que era de Kagome, otras ropas que eran extrañas como las que usaba la esposa de Inuyasha cuando cruzó el pozo, y un pequeño colgante de oro fino con su nombre.

-Rin- dijo el youkai leyendo el nombre del colgante –Asique tu nombre es Rin….y por lo que veo eres amistad del idiota de Inuyasha; bien….esto es una ventaja, será mucho más fácil localizarte- y diciendo esto se fue a su palacio volando en una esfera de luz, iba a averiguar quién era esa humana a como diera lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rin despertó en un futón, tapada con una manta, traía puesta una yukata y tenía un paño húmedo en la frente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-En ese momento Kagome se adentraba en el cuarto con una caldera llena de agua caliente.

-Oh…veo que despertaste-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Estás en mi casa. Inuyasha tuvo un mal presentimiento ayer en la noche, y esta mañana fue a buscarte para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero se asustó al ver que estabas debajo de la mesa, envuelta en una toalla y desmayada; asique te trajo aquí para que yo te cuidara-

-Oh…gracias-

-No hay de qué. Pero dime, Rin ¿Qué pasó anoche?-

-Pues verás….anoche me fui a bañar a un lago gigante en un bosque….-

-Un momento…..¿sobrepasaste los límites de mi conjuro?-

-¿Su conjuro tiene límites, Señora?-

-Deja de tratarme con tanto respeto, por favor. Y sí, mi conjuro tiene límites. El conjuro llega hasta las huertas y el pequeño bosque que está hacia el noreste…allí hay un lago, pero no es como el lago del bosque de las serpientes-

-¿Yo fui al bosque de las serpientes?-

-Es probable, ya que Inuyasha te encontró desmayada…..pero es extraño que no te hayan hecho daño, ni tampoco te hayan inyectado su veneno. Da igual, ya sabes que no puedes cruzar el límite del conjuro, sino los youkais podrán olfatear tu aroma y te encontrarán…ahora, cuéntame qué sucedió-

-Ah, sí…..yo estaba en el lago de las serpientes, me bañé y luego salí del agua…..- Rin le contó exactamente todo a Kagome.

-Ah….ahora entiendo, Sesshoumaru te encontró, por esa razón las serpientes no te atacaron, porque sintieron su presencia; pero es raro que se tome tantas molestias por una sola humana-

-De qué hablas, si Inuyasha me dijo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por matarme-

-No Rin, no de matarte a ti, sino a todos los humanos que pisen su tierra-

-Me consuelas Kagome ¬¬ -

-Perdón…a lo que me refiero es a que a él no le cae muy bien el Lord del Norte, es más, sólo lo ve cuando se reúnen los cuatro Lord´s para resolver algún problema de política, pero jamás pisaría sus tierras por nada del mundo……pero por venir a buscarte a ti se ha atrevido a pisar estas tierras….aquí hay gato encerrado-

-No entiendo cuál es tu punto-

-No importa….luego le preguntaré a Inuyasha-

Luego de que Rin se bañara y se pusiera ropa, obviamente de Kagome, Inuyasha entró a la cabaña cargando una canasta llena de hierbas medicinales.

-Oh Rin, despertaste….que bueno, oye aquí te traje hierbas medicinales por si te duele algo-

-Gracias Inuyasha-

-Ella está bien, cariño. Rin tómate esta sopa, te hará bien….de acuerdo-

-Sí, gracias Kagome—

-De nada-

-Y cómo se encuentra la lesionada- dijo Kouga entrando a la cabaña, trayendo en su mano un ramo de flores –Toma son para ti- le sonrió entregándole las flores a Rin; ella agradeció y empezó a comer su sopa-

-Rin, termina toda tu sopa, sí. Inuyasha, Kouga vengan, tengo que hablar con ustedes-

Una vez que los tres estuvieron fuera de la cabaña, Kagome comenzó a hablar.

-Bien chicos, deben contestarme con la pura verdad, de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono.

-Bien…¿a qué huele Rin?- ambos se quedaron callados con tan inesperada pregunta.

-Vamos, contesten-

-Pues bueno, huele raro….no sé-

-Claro que sabes, Inu-

-Bien, bien…ella huele….no sé, a flores silvestres-

-A flores silvestres…¿y tú Kouga, cuál es tu opinión?-

-No sé…huele dulce-

-No entiendo, explícate-

-Huele dulce como la miel, es como si nosotros los youkais fuéramos abejas, y ella una flor…..nos atrae su aroma-

-Bien….flores silvestres y miel…¿qué más?-

-Huele agradable, Kagome- dijo su marido.

-Sí….huele apetitoso….cuando yo la olfateé no pude evitar ir a buscarla, mi cuerpo se movió solo, tuve que perseguir ese aroma, es……es delicioso-

-Con razón Sesshoumaru la persiguió por todos lados hasta llegar aquí, su instinto lo controló- se decía más para ella que para los youkais.

-Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo….¿dices que mi medio hermano la persiguió? ¿Por él ella estaba desmayada?-

-Sí-

-Ya verá ese monstruo, lo voy a…..-

-Nada Inuyasha….si llegase a venir aquí a atacarnos, entonces tendrías un motivo para pelear. Pero como él no cruzó la barrera del conjuro, supongo porque no la encontró, quiere decir que no vino a hacerle daño a nadie-

-A sí….¿Y Rin qué?-

-Él no le hizo daño a Rin; podría haberlo hecho por como la tenía de indefensa, pero no lo hiso…..no sé por qué, pero se ve que él no quiere hacerle daño-

-Un segundo….¿Rin cruzó la barrera? ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir al peligro indefensa?-

-Kouga, ella no sabía que el conjuro tenía límites- aseguró Kagome.

-Bien, como sea….de todos modos habrá que ponerla al tanto de lo que sucede en este lugar, y de las reglas y precauciones-

-Claro que sí, amor- dijo una sonriente Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que Sesshoumaru regresó a su palacio fue recibido por Nuriko, su antigua nana.

-Buen día, mi Lord ¿Dónde estuvo anoche? No regresó a dormir-

-No, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Nuriko-

-Siempre tan educado y cortés, jovencito- dijo sarcásticamente la youkai. El Lord se adentró en su palacio y mandó a llamar a su mano derecha, uno de los youkais más confiables que puedan existir; este fue el mejor amigo de su difunto padre y leal servidor al palacio, ahora continuaba siendo útil al Lord.

-Eishi….¿Sabes el paradero de Inuyasha?- preguntó Sesshoumaru una vez en su cuarto y con Eishi en el umbral de la puerta.

-No, príncipe ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?-

-¿Acaso eso es de tu incumbencia?-

-¡Qué carácter!-

-Quiero que me averigües el paradero de Inuyasha y su familia. Y también quiero saber si una humana, un tanto peculiar, está viviendo con ellos-

-¿Una humana? ¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de una humana? ¿Acaso has desistido de tu deseo por tu descendencia pura? Porque si eso fuera, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, las humanas son mejores y mucho más apasionadas- se mofaba el general Eishi.

-Claro que no, imbécil. Tan sólo averigua sobre esa humana…..su nombre es Rin-

-Ah….hasta ya sabes su nombre ¿qué más sabes, su color favorito, si le gustan los bosques o las praderas, si prefiere youkais o humanos?-

-No molestes. Sólo has lo que te ordené-

-Ya Sesshoumaru, hablando en serio ¿Por qué una humana, por qué te interesa? Además, si es tan importante para ti ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo?-

-No puedo ir yo, su aroma se desvanece de un momento a otro-

-Asique ya la has perseguido- dijo con una mirada pícara.

-Sí- sonrió el Lord.

-¿Persigues a la humana que posee un aroma peculiar?-

-…-

-No me tomes por tonto, te conozco Sesshoumaru. Además, yo también soy youkai olfateé su aroma. Claro que a mí no me interesa ya que ya tengo una esposa, pero a ti que eres un Taiyoukai joven, puede llegar a despertar tu instinto salvaje-

-Sí, es a ella a quien persigo- aseguró resignado.

-Me parece bien…y……¿qué tan lejos han llegado?- habló guiñándole un ojo.

-Nada de lo que insinúas. La vi una sola vez y escapó….no sé cómo lo hizo, pero perdí su rastro-

-No…-

-Sí…-

-¿Por eso no volviste anoche?-

-Ajá-

-Y qué tiene que ver tu hermano, campeón-

-No me llames así. Bueno, ella al escaparse de mí, olvidó las ropas que se había quitado para asearse; asique yo las olfateé y pude percibir el olor de la mujer de Inuyasha-

-Asique estabas espiando a una mujer mientras se bañaba……y luego le robaste las ropas para que no pudiera vestirse- se burló el youkai.

-Eso no fue lo que dije-

-Da igual. Me haré pasar por un youkai desinteresado y los encontraré….pero qué digo "la encontraré" para ti-

-Como quieras- dijo dejando salir una risita –Pero ten presente que Inuyasha te recuerda, sabrá que yo te envié-

-No te preocupes….yo me encargaré de traerte a tu chica-

-Te estás ilusionando, anciano-

-No me ilusiono es la verdad, y no soy anciano, tengo la misma apariencia que tú-

-Sí, pero tienes más siglos de vida-

-Jajaja….muy chistoso. Bien, buscaré a la humana….pero ¿para qué la quieres?-

-Sólo tengo curiosidad….quiero saber quién es, de dónde viene, por qué huele de esa forma-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me llevará un tiempo encontrarla y traerla hasta aquí-

-Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer. Espera….cuando la encuentres ¿la raptarás?-

-Claro que no, niño. Tú siempre todo a la fuerza, tendrás que cambiar, jovencito-

-Yo sólo te estoy preguntando, no dije que hicieras eso-

-Bien, no la raptaré…..la convenceré de que venga por su propia voluntad; claro para que después no quiera escapar de aquí al verte-

.Está bien, ya puedes retirarte……- Eishi estaba saliendo del cuarto, pero fue detenido del brazo por Sesshoumaru –……tráela pronto- el general sonrió –Sí mi Lord-

Luego de que Eishi se hubiera marchado, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo……recordaba la imagen de Rin en el lago bañándose con su piel expuesta, luego cuando habló con ella, y por último……cuando Rin corría muerta de miedo. El Lord sonrió…era obvio que Inuyasha le había dicho cosas terribles sobre él, por eso cuando ella supo quién era salió corriendo para salvar su vida. Sesshoumaru fijó su vista en las prendas de Rin sobre una mesa, ya que él las había recogido y llevado a su habitación. Se acercó a ellas y tomó entre sus dedos el colgante.

-Rin……pronto volveremos a vernos- dijo con una sonrisa sensual. Él no sabía por qué pero quería verla, necesitaba verla……y eso iba a lograr.

Continuará……………

N/A: Hola…bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste…..y dejen reviews please….bye


	3. La Leyenda de la diosa de los elementos

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews……mil gracias a **twindpd1** que fue la primera que me dejó un review y me dio muchas esperanzas, también gracias a **En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou** que siempre me apoya y es mi linda hermana que me dice que no deje el fic, a **olga aurora** que me alegra por saber que le gusta la trama de mi fic, también a **Kyazain-dono** que es mi hermanita menor de 15 que me dice que Rin es tonta y distraída como yo….ajjaja, también a **yoss** que quiere que actualice pronto y eso voy a hacer, a **Hoshi no Negai** que me prometió un review por capítulo y espero que eso haga; y a todas en general que desean ser Rin y que el sexy de Sessh esté detrás de ellas persiguiéndolas porque se siente atraído por su aroma…..jajaja. De verdad les agradezco mucho…….bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo.

_Capítulo anterior_

_Luego de que Eishi se hubiera marchado, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo……recordaba la imagen de Rin en el lago bañándose con su piel expuesta, luego cuando habló con ella, y por último……cuando Rin corría muerta de miedo. El Lord sonrió…era obvio que Inuyasha le había dicho cosas terribles sobre él, por eso cuando ella supo quién era salió corriendo para salvar su vida. Sesshoumaru fijó su vista en las prendas de Rin sobre una mesa, ya que él las había recogido y llevado a su habitación. Se acercó a ellas y tomó entre sus dedos el colgante._

_-Rin……pronto volveremos a vernos- dijo con una sonrisa sensual. Él no sabía por qué pero quería verla, necesitaba verla……y eso iba a lograr._

Capítulo 3: "La leyenda de la diosa de los elementos"

Rin se encontraba en un terreno descampado con Miroku, un monje amigo de Inuyasha y Kagome, con Sango, una exterminadora también amiga de ellos, y la pareja de casados.

-¿Crees que este terreno será suficiente, Inu?-

-Sí, Kagome. Aquí Rin podrá hacer su huerta-

-Sabes Rin, yo me traje una infinidad de semillas de mi época antes de que sellara el pozo; asique estaba pensando que podríamos plantar varias aquí, así no te sentirás tan lejos de casa-

-Muchas gracias Kagome, de verdad a todos, muchas gracias-

-Bien, manos a la obra, a trabajar-

Así comenzaron a crear la futura huerta de Rin. Ella se divertía con la pareja de casados de Miroku y Sango, y la otra de Inuyasha y Kagome. Reía con los comentarios de Miroku y las caídas de Inuyasha cuando Kagome le daba un "Osuwari". De un momento a otro Rin se detuvo….y fijó su vista en los cuatro personajes, se había hecho amigo de personas muy amables y se sentía comprendida. Aunque los conociera desde hace muy poco, se sentía más querida que nunca, ellos le daban todo el cariño y amor que pudo alguna vez pedir en su difícil y dura vida, ellos se habían convertido en sus cuatro mejores amigos.

-Bueno, bueno ¿qué es todo esto? ¿desde cuándo trabajan todos juntos en una huerta?- habló un youkai zorro cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡¡Shippou!!- corrió Kagome a abrazar al youkai hecho hombre –Estás muy crecido….mmmm….¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Sólo vine a visitar y a quedarme una temporada con mis mejores amigos, Kagome. Y dime ¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrino postizo?-

-De maravilla….ha crecido mucho- en ese momento el kitsune se percató de la presencia de Rin.

-Oh, vaya….y desde cuándo recolectan ángeles- dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Ella es nuestra amiga Rin- explicó Kagome.

-Vaya……asique se caen estrellas del cielo- dijo besando delicadamente la mano de Rin, ella estaba completamente roja.

-Ves……esto es producto de tu mala influencia- decía Sango mientras le daba un duro golpe en la nuca a Miroku.

-Ouch……Sanguito no es mi culpa, él obtuvo las influencias que quiso-

-¿De verdad eres humana?- dijo Shippou al percatarse del exquisito aroma de Rin.

-Sí, sí es humana. Y ya deja de mirarla como un pedazo de carne o te mato- le llamó la atención Inuyasha protectoramente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rin llegase a ese mundo, había aprendido a cuidar de su huerta, había aprendido cuáles eran los límites del conjuro; cada día era más amiga de Kagome y también se había convertido en la protegida de Inuyasha, que la cuidaba como su hermanita menor; Aki la llamaba tía y Shippou se había convertido en su más fiel "guarda secretos". Todo para ella era perfecto, pero no para un Taiyoukai, que se encontraba en su castillo bastante inquieto al tener que esperar por la humana.

-Demonios Eishi…..¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-Mi Lord….ha llegado un mensaje de parte del general Eishi- dijo un soldado.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-Comunica que ya recorrió toda la frontera este y no hay pistas acerca de Inuyasha……- el soldado youkai hizo una pausa –……también dice que no se inquiete, que él va a cumplir con su misión exitosamente- Eishi conocía perfectamente al Lord, sabía que debía estar preocupado porque no regresaba con la humana.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Afirmativo, mi Lord-

-Retírate- el joven hizo una reverencia y se fue……Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras de Eishi antes de marcharse……

_***FLASH BACK***_

_-Bien mi Lord, dentro de poco volveré con la señorita……no me extrañes-_

_-No voy a hacerlo-_

_-Claro, pero sí la extrañarás a ella-_

_-Cierra la boca- el general rió, pero de un momento a otro se puso serio._

_-Sesshoumaru-_

_-¿Ahora qué quieres?-_

_-¿Recuerdas la leyenda acerca de la guerra entre las cuatro tierras?-_

_-¿Te refieres a los cuatro Lord´s de los puntos cardinales?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Claro que me acuerdo-_

_-¿Recuerdas que mencionaba acerca de una diosa humana, que vendría de otro mundo por el árbol sagrado, que disolvería los conflictos y el desprecio hacia razas inferiores como los humanos?-_

_-Sí recuerdo, pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, qué tiene que ver la chica de la leyenda en este momento-_

_-¿No crees que tu Rin se relacione con eso?-_

_-…-_

_-Es decir, apareció de la nada, huele diferente a los humanos y ella es humana, no puedes localizarla…..tiene las características de la diosa ¿No te parece extraño?-_

_-Tal vez……ahora que lo mencionas, ella no parece provenir de este mundo, se aterrorizó cuando me vio, es obvio que jamás había visto a un youkai. Por otra parte…es demasiado hermosa para ser una humana común y corriente, sus ojos son únicos, su cabello, el contorno de su figura, las curvas de su cuerpo, su manera de mirar……posee una belleza celestial, todo en ella parece una obra de arte tallada con extremo cuidado- afirmó el Lord, con Eishi era el único con el que podía hablar y expresarse libremente……porque el general lo conocía demasiado bien, no podía mentirle a él, ya que siempre lograba saber lo que sentía, era como su segundo padre al cual respetaba y escuchaba sus consejos._

_-Ay Sesshoumaru, nunca te había visto tan enamorado-_

_-¿Qué dices? Idiota. Déjame en paz y lárgate de una buena vez-_

_-Sí, mejor me apresuro, es mejor que la encuentre pronto, ya que la leyenda mencionaba que las tierras en donde se encuentre serán bendecidas y prósperas- dijo riendo Eishi._

_***END FLASH BACK***_

Sesshoumaru dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro de cansancio, ya se estaba hartando de esperar por la humana

XXXXXXXXXX

Eishi caminaba en un bosque situado en las tierras del Norte. Decidió descansar, ya llevaba bastantes días buscando a la humana y no lograba encontrarla. Se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de un enorme lago.

-Que cansado que estoy……he recorrido todo el Este, ahora el Norte y no hay rastros de Inuyasha……debe estar usando un campo de fuerza para no ser detectado- decía mientras relajaba sus pies. En ese momento siente una presencia demoníaca familiar "_Inuyasha_" piensa.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha estaba en su cabaña, Rin jugaba con Aki, mientras que el padre de este discutía con Kouga para decidirse quién iría a buscar hierbas medicinales para Rin, ya que esta se había lastimado el tobillo en su huerta momentos antes.

-Yo iré, gato roñoso- exclamaba el lobo.

-Dije que iré yo……ella vive en mi aldea no en tu manada- defendía el hanyou su derecho de ayudar a su protegida.

-¡Ya basta! Si tanto problema tienen, vayan los dos juntos, aquí lo importante es el tobillo de Rin- decía Kagome.

Así ambos salieron de la aldea y del conjuro, en busca de las hierbas medicinales.

-Lobo sarnoso…ella es mi responsabilidad-

-Ella es mi amiga……y puedo hacer lo que me plazca-

Los dos se detuvieron repentinamente en su camino.

-¿Qué es esa poderosa energía?-

-Un youkai anda cerca……cuídate la espalda Kouga-

-Ya sé que es un youkai…pero ¿Qué youkai?-

-No lo sé…me resulta conocido……se parece a la de, no……no puede ser……Eishi- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-¿Quién demonios es Eishi? Hey ¿a dónde vas, bestia?- decía mientras corría siguiendo al hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eishi giró su cuerpo un poco, en dirección a la presencia demoníaca que se acercaba a gran velocidad. De una salto el hanyou aparece de entre los arbustos junto con el lobo. Inuyasha se quedó petrificado al ver a general. Eishi sonrió mientras se ponía de pie… "_Al fin te he encontrado, Inuyasha_".

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eishi?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pasear por un bosque?-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Te ha enviado Sesshoumaru ¿verdad? Pues dile que lo que quiere no se lo daré-

-El príncipe no me ha enviado para nada, yo sólo…-

-Déjate de tonterías, sé bien a qué viniste-

-¡No entiendo, bestia ¿Quién es él? ¿A qué ha venido? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano y qué es lo que busca Sesshoumaru?!- dijo un lobo muy exaltado por la confusión.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Kouga? Él es el general del ejército de las tierras de Sesshoumaru ¿Qué podría estar buscando mi hermano en mi aldea?- habló Inuyasha.

-Pues no sé, siempre quiso a Tetsusaiga……ah……bastardo, quiere a Rin- gruñó ferozmente al darse cuenta a qué venía Eishi, el lobo se puso en posición de ataque –Pues fíjate que no dejaré que te la lleves-

"_Muy inteligentes_" pensó el general –No sé de quién me hablan ¿Quién es Rin? Yo sólo vengo a hablar contigo y Kagome-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Necesito a tu esposa presente, Inuyasha……es un asunto importante- fingió seriedad para convencer al hanyou. Eishi conocía tan a los dos hermanos que no le costaba esfuerzos lograr su misión.

-Mmmm……de acuerdo, pero en cuanto intentes algo……te mataré- decía el hanyou comenzando a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

-Lo que tú digas- siguió a Inuyasha. Kouga tomó las hierbas y fue tras Eishi, en cuanto hiciera un movimiento en falso le patearía el trasero.

Luego de un rato, Eishi puso sentir la barrera al cruzar el conjuro.

-Hey Inuyasha ¿qué es lo que acabamos de cruzar?-

-Lo notaste ¿verdad? Es un conjuro que utilizó Kagome para que los youkais no nos encuentren, de algún modo debo proteger a mi familia……tienes suerte que hoy yo saliera a tu encuentro, sino nunc hubieras podido localizarme……imagino tu frustración-

-Sí, tienes razón…ya me estaba exasperando-

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sintió la presencia del youkai, pero también la de su esposo y Kouga ¿desde cuándo Inuyasha traía a casa a un extraño?.

-Kagome……¿sucede algo?-

-Eh…no nada Rin, sólo pensaba-

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-Pues, acabo de presentir a un youkai muy poderoso- el rostro de Rin se volvió pálido –Pero no te preocupes, esta energía no pertenece a Sesshoumaru-

-Uf…menos mal, ese hombre me da miedo. La última vez casi me come-

-No creo que quiera comerte……ya lo hubiera hecho si hubiera querido-

-Que hermosas palabras Kagome ¬¬ -

-Lo siento……Rin quiero que sepas que……que no creo que el medio hermano de Inuyasha quiera hacerte daño; es decir……cuando estuviste en el lago él, él no se atrevió a tocar ni uno sólo de tus cabellos-

-No comprendo-

-Rin, conozco a mi cuñado y, él no hubiera desperdiciado ni un minuto en aniquilarte; bueno……eso si ese hubiera sido su objetivo. Pero sólo se limitó a hablarte-

-Entonces ¿por qué me persiguió? ¿Qué quiere de mi?-

-Eso no lo sé, pero estoy segura que no quiere lastimarte-

En ese momento los dos youkais y el hanyou se adentraron en la cabaña.

-Kagome……ya llegamos-

-Hola Inu ¿Trajeron las hierbas para Rin?-

-Por supuesto que sí- habló Kouga.

-Oh…¿quién es el invitado?-

-Kagome, él es Eishi……un viejo amigo de mi padre y……y leal servidor de Sesshoumaru-

-Ay, jovencito no lo diga así. Asustará a su esposa-

-Feh……él quiere hablar con nosotros, Kagome-

-Bien, en un segundo estaré con ustedes, por ahora voy a curar a Rin que está con Aki-

-Señora Kagome ¿podría ver a su hijo? Quiero conocer la descendencia de Inuyasha- debía poner excusas para acercarse a Rin, ya que debía llevarla con Sesshoumaru.

-Claro que sí, y sólo llámeme Kagome- sonrió la sacerdotisa.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

-Oh……Inuyasha, Kagome……miren lo que acaba de aprender Aki, puede sacar venenos de sus garras. Qué extraño, Inuyasha nunca te vi sacar veneno de las tuyas- decía una desconcertada Rin al ver al pequeño hanyou. Eishi cruzó miradas con Inuyasha, ambos sabían, al igual que Kagome, que esa habilidad era propia de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha se molestó……su heredero se parecía más en rasgos y habilidades a su odioso hermano Sesshoumaru.

-Esa habilidad es hereditaria. Mi padre poseía veneno en sus garras- justificó el hanyou.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer s tu padre. Oh……hola- saludó la chica al ver a Eishi.

-Un placer Señorita. Mi nombre es Eishi, fui servidor al Lord Inutaisho padre de Inuyasha-

-Mi nombre es Rin, encantada de conocerlo- dijo al tiempo que el general besaba su mano.

Eishi pudo notar la belleza de la muchacha, con razón el Lord quería que la llevara al castillo. Kagome curó el tobillo de Rin mientras que el general llenaba de preguntas a la misma. Preguntó cómo había llegado a ese mundo, si se sentía cómoda, si le gustaban más los youkai que los humanos, con cuántos machos youkais se había relacionado ya.

-Oye, ya basta. Deja de interrogarla ¿Qué te interesa a ti saber con cuántos youkais se ha relacionado?- habló un molesto Inuyasha. Eishi guardó silencio, no podía decirle que lo preguntaba para saber si tendría que detener a Sesshoumaru, en un asesinato de youkais que se hayan acercado a ella.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad. Lo siento señorita Rin, no fue mi intención ofenderla-

-Oh, no se preocupe……no me ha ofendido-

-Como sea……cuenta de una vez lo que tenías que hablar conmigo y Kagome-

-Bien, en ese caso……yo me retiro-

-No es necesario que se vaya, señorita Rin. Este asunto también le incumbe a usted-

-¿A mí?-

-Exacto. Esto es algo que debo hablar con los tres- explicó el youkai muy serio. Los cuatro se sentaron en círculo y escucharon atentamente las palabras de Eishi. –Existe una leyenda que habla acerca de una guerra en estos tiempos. En ella, explica claramente los conflictos que van a generarse entre las razas; los Lord´s de los cuatro puntos cardinales se dividirán en dos bandos, uno apoyará a los humanos y el otro a los youkais. Entre estos dos bandos se desatará una guerra de youkais, hanyous y humanos; esta guerra será sangrienta y no terminará hasta que una humana, a la cual se la denomina diosa, controlará los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, y pondrá fin al conflicto en una batalla defendiendo a los humanos-

-Y ese conflicto y esa diosa ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Pues verás Inuyasha, los cuatro puntos cardinales estarán en guerra, y no sé qué posición tomará Shishio el Lord del Norte, lo cual implica que ustedes también deberán tomar una decisión acerca del bando al van a apoyar, y por consiguiente ustedes deberán pelear para defender su posición-

-Señor Eishi, estoy más que segura que el Lord del Norte apoyará a los humanos, es decir, él ama a los humanos, su esposa es humana y sus tierras están repletas de humanos. Nosotros lucharemos para defender eso- aclaró Kagome.

-No lo dudo, Señora Kagome……pero tenga en cuenta que la señorita Rin también se verá involucrada con un papel importante en la guerra-

-¿Y eso por qué, Eishi? Ella hace muy poco llegó a este mundo, o mejor dicho época. No sabe nada acerca de cómo pelear, y además nadie sabe de su existencia- habló Inuyasha.

-En eso estás equivocado, hay muchos youkais que han percibido su aroma, y les ha fascinado; asique muchos ya saben que ella existe sólo es cuestión de encontrarla. Por otra parte……ella posee las características de la diosa de los elementos-

-¡¡¿Que qué?!! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

-Claro que no, Inuyasha. Piénsalo, ella llegó por medio del árbol sagrado tal y como la diosa, no huele como una humana, atrae a los youkais……y es increíblemente encantadora, simpática y hermosa; posee las cualidades de la diosa-

-Lamento interrumpirlo, Señor Eishi. Pero yo no poseo poderes sobrenaturales, tampoco se pelear……bueno, en realidad he hecho un poco de artes marciales, pero sólo un poco……lo básico y necesario para defenderme. Además, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí, tal vez mañana desaparezca y vuelva a mi época, no lo sé……-

-Señorita Rin, usted llegó aquí con un propósito, en su interior posee las habilidades, sólo es cuestión de dejarlas salir y perfeccionarlas. Yo sé que es la elegida, confíe en mí……usted salvará a la raza humana, este privilegio le fue concedido solamente a usted-

-Pero yo no lo pedí-

-Pero ha sido escogida, es su responsabilidad hacerse cargo-

-Oye Eishi, no la presiones. Ella tiene derecho a elegir, esta misión es peligrosa-

-Yo no la presiono, la oriento a hacer lo correcto- Eishi no quería presionarla, pero debía hacerle ver que sin ella, la raza humana estaría perdida.

-Rin, decide con cuidado. Tomar un cargo de esta magnitud requiere de mucha responsabilidad y constancia. Te digo, no fue fácil para mí convertirme en sacerdotisa, y mucho menos guardiana de una perla……pero para ese propósito nací, tal vez el tuyo sea el de defender a la humanidad- aconsejó sabiamente Kagome con mirada dulce.

-¿Me dará tiempo para pensarlo, Señor Eishi?-

-Claro que sí, señorita Rin. Si acepta, yo mismo me comprometo a ayudarla en su entrenamiento-

-Bien, gracias por su amabilidad y su apoyo……y gracias por confiarme tal cosa a mi persona- sonrió. Rin no sabía qué hacer, había llegado a otra época, no sabía cuándo iba a regresar a casa, y debía convertirse en la salvadora de la humanidad. Todo era una gran responsabilidad, al fin era parte de algo importante en el mundo, pero era demasiado para ella……¿o tal vez no?. Debía escoger con cuidado, si rechazaba ese título tal vez regresaría a casa, pero si eso sucedía perdería a todos sus nuevos amigos, y ella no quería alejarse de tal bendición; es cierto que no los tendría para siempre porque algún día tendría que regresar, pero quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo del mundo con ellos. Además, esas personas la necesitaban, y si estaba allí era para ayudar a los humanos……y eso iba a hacer.

Todos los ahí presentes la observaban con los ojos como platos, parecía que Rin quería decir algo. Notaban cómo ella fruncía el seño al pensar, Eishi temía que no aceptara y que el mundo se transformara en un caos. Rin levantó la mirada, todos la observaban atentamente.

-Sí, sí acepto hacerlo. Me convertiré en la diosa de los elementos y protegeré con mi vida a los humanos- dijo con determinación.

-¡¡¡Síííííí!!! Rin te felicito mucho, tienes un corazón enorme, estoy muy, pero muy orgullosa de ti- sonrió Kagome

-Feh……¿Cómo puedes aceptar? De cualquier modo, nosotros te protegeremos-

-Señorita Rin, yo me comprometo a ser su guardián en todo momento, se lo juro la cuidaré- el general estaba feliz, por fin la había convencido "_Te protegeré con mi vida……bueno, eso hasta que Sesshoumaru me exija mi puesto para ser él quién te proteja y cuide de ti todo el tiempo_" pensó el youkai muy satisfecho de aquella valiente humana "_Has encontrado una gran mujer Sesshoumaru, ojalá te des cuenta pronto_"……

Continuará………

N/A: Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo……las adoro por dejarme reviews, pero sigan dejando…..jajajja. Bueno besitos, la próxima semana subo el cuarto capítulo……bye.


	4. El castillo del Lord

N/A: Holas…acá yo de nuevo, gracias por los reviews…chicas mientras más reviews tenga más rápido voy a actualizar…..asique manos a la obra….jejej. Quería agradecer a todas las que me dejaron review en el tercer capítulo…y en especial a **Hoshi no Negai** que me dejó un muy lindo review, me alegra mucho que se sientan identificadas con Rin….bueno besos, acá les dejo el otro capítulo.

_Capítulo anterior…_

_Todos los ahí presentes la observaban con los ojos como platos, parecía que Rin quería decir algo. Notaban cómo ella fruncía el seño al pensar, Eishi temía que no aceptara y que el mundo se transformara en un caos. Rin levantó la mirada, todos la observaban atentamente._

_-Sí, sí acepto hacerlo. Me convertiré en la diosa de los elementos y protegeré con mi vida a los humanos- dijo con determinación._

_-¡¡¡Síííííí!!! Rin te felicito mucho, tienes un corazón enorme, estoy muy, pero muy orgullosa de ti- sonrió Kagome_

_-Feh……¿Cómo puedes aceptar? De cualquier modo, nosotros te protegeremos-_

_-Señorita Rin, yo me comprometo a ser su guardián en todo momento, se lo juro la cuidaré- el general estaba feliz, por fin la había convencido "__Te protegeré con mi vida……bueno, eso hasta que Sesshoumaru me exija mi puesto para ser él quién te proteja y cuide de ti todo el tiempo__" pensó el youkai muy satisfecho de aquella valiente humana "__Has encontrado una gran mujer Sesshoumaru, ojalá te des cuenta pronto__"……_

Capítulo 4: "El castillo del Lord"

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegara a ese mundo. Eishi se había quedado con ella en la aldea para entrenarla y cuidarla. A Rin le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, para ella era como su padre aunque Eishi se viera un tanto joven, ya que no parecía más de 30 años, era alto de piel tostada (de la playa….a ver si entienden), con el cabello largo color castaño claro y ojos verdes. Después de cada entrenamiento, Eishi le relataba las historias y aventuras que había vivido junto a Inutaisho, le contaba todas las batallas en las que había acompañado a Sesshoumaru, claro sin dar a conocer la identidad de este para que ella no se asustara; le hablaba sobre su esposa e hijos, sobre la vida de Inuyasha y su madre…en fin, hablaba más con ella de lo que alguna vez habló con Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha peleó constantemente contra Naraku para salvar a Kagome- relataba otra de sus historias.

-¿En serio? Pero Eishi, según lo que me dijo Shippou, Inuyasha le hizo mucho daño a Kagome…me mencionó a una tal Kikyou-

-Sí, bueno…lo que tengo entendido es que Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyou, por ello Inuyasha tuvo muchas dudas al saber con cuál quedarse, porque amaba a ambas, y en esas circunstancias le hizo daño a Kagome…pero aclaró su corazón y la eligió a ella-

-¿Y ese Naraku, era muy malo?-

-Sí, Rin. Era un ser malvado. Además era un hanyou poderoso, pero gracias a las habilidades de Sesshoumaru pudieron vencerlo-

-¿Sesshoumaru-sama ayudó a Inuyasha?-

-Claro que sí. Rin, Sesshoumaru no es tan malo como parece, eso es sólo una máscara que usa para afrontar la vida. Él es bueno cuando la situación lo amerita, bueno eso ocurre pocas veces…pero ya no es un ser despiadado, hace tiempo que no asesina sin ningún motivo-

-Señor Eishi, usted habla como si lo conociera-

-Lo conozco, Rin. Sé que tal vez él te haya asustado, pero no lo hizo intencionalmente…bueno a lo mejor sí, pero él no te haría daño…créeme, lo sé-

-Pero Eishi, él me insultó, me dijo "ser insignificante" y me miró como si me odiara, por qué habría de odiarme si yo no le he hecho nada-

-Sesshoumaru es así, siempre tiene esa mirada fría y de desprecio, además es soberbio. Pero si te odiara te hubiera hecho daño, y por lo que me dijo Kagome, él sólo habló contigo- Rin asintió –…bueno, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, él podría haberte matado pero no lo hizo, eso significa que le caes muy bien- sonrió el general.

-Señor Eishi ¿De dónde conoce a Sesshoumaru-sama?- Eishi guardó silencio, no podía decirle que era un sirviente de Sesshoumaru, ella no confiaría más en él. Además debía llevarla al castillo sin que ella supiese que pertenecía al hermano de Inuyasha, sino ella se rehusaría a ir.

-Es el hijo de Inutaisho, lo conozco desde entonces- justificó.

-Ah…me gustaría haber podido conocer a Inutaisho- el general se salvó por poco.

XXXXXXXXX

En un castillo en las tierras del Oeste, un Taiyoukai estaba más que nervioso e inquieto _"¿Pero es que a caso es tan difícil encontrar a una sola humana? Demonios Eishi ¿Dónde te has metido?"_ pensaba el Lord, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación _**"¿Tan desesperado estás por tener a la humana entre tus brazos?"**_ dijo una voz en su mente "_Demonios ¿Otra vez tú? Habías dejado de molestarme desde que era un niño ¿Por qué has regresado?_" _**"Pues, porque ahora vuelves a estar inquieto. Y quién diría que eso es producto de una humana"**_ "_Déjame en paz, no estoy inquieto por nadie_" _**"Sí, claro"**_ "_Dime ¿Quién eres?_" _**"Soy tu otro yo, la voz en tu interior que te dice que hagas lo correcto; como por ejemplo, cuando venga la hermosa humana, llévala a tu habitación y hazla gritar de placer"**_ "_Más que la voz de lo correcto, eres la voz que dice lo incorrecto y lo inmoral. Yo no voy a hacer gritar a una humana de placer, no se lo merece, ¿entendiste?…ella es una despreciable humana y yo detesto a esos seres_" _**"Sí, claro. Sesshoumaru, te va a crecer la nariz si sigues mintiendo así. Ni tú te crees esa mentira, siempre estás recordando la figura desnuda de la humana bañándose, no me malinterpretes, me encanta que lo hagas…pero no me gusta que dejes a nuestro cuerpo con las reacciones y deseos que ella provoca, sin hacer nada al respecto"**_ "_No sé de qué estás hablando_" _**"Yo creo que sí. Es algo que reacciona cuando la imaginas desnuda, y está ubicado entre medio de tus piernas y…"**_ "_¡¡Ya basta!! Yo sólo quiero recordar cómo era para desués estrangularla, matarla y luego comérmela_" _**"Exacto, quieres comértela, pero a besos"**_ "_Déjame en paz, yo no voy a cumplir tus deseos_" _**"Más bien son los tuyos"**_ "_Yo no deseo a una humana_" _**"No deseas a una humana, deseas a ESA humana"**_ "_Mhp_".

-Mi Lord- interrumpió sus pensamientos un soldado tras la puerta.

-Adelante- el muchacho entró.

-Traigo un mensaje del General Eishi-

-Ya era hora ¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-Dice que localizó su objetivo y dentro de poco llegará con él- Sesshoumaru se sorprendió sobremanera. Al fin la había encontrado, el youkai no podía creerlo, pero aún así no demostró su asombró _**"Ah…ves cómo late tu corazón al saber que Eishi la traerá, y la tendrás para ti solito"**_ "_Cállate_".

-Bien. Retírate- fingió indiferencia, aunque estuviera muy entusiasmado por ver a la responsable de su insomnio.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cada día que pasaba, Rin mejoraba en su entrenamiento. Pero aún no era suficiente, no había aprendido a controlar los elementos, y necesitaba entrenar con varios youkais poderosos atacándola, pero sólo estaba Eishi. El general descansaba en el césped, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol; a su lado se encontraba Kagome en la misma posición, e Inuyasha estaba trepado a una rama del árbol. Los tres observaban cómo Rin entrenaba con su oponente Shippou, él era fuerte pero no se comparaba ni a Eishi ni a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…aquí Rin no podrá continuar su entrenamiento-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Eishi?- habló Kagome.

-Pues, porque mírala…esto n oes suficiente. Para poder salvar a la humanidad, necesita enfrentarse con muchos youkais a la vez, y mucho más poderosos que Shippou-

-¿Qué es lo que recomiendas?- dijo el hanyou

-Podría llevarla al castillo de Sesshoumaru y…-

-No. De ninguna manera la dejaré en manos de esa bestia-

-Pero Inuyasha, si ella permanece aquí no logrará progresar con su poder, y en el momento en el que deba pelear, la matarán-

-Pues si te la llevas al castillo, el que va a matarla va a ser mi hermano-

-Él no haría algo así-

-¿Pero qué dices, Kagome? Él es un monstruo, va a matarla-

-No, Inu. Él no quiere hacerle daño, yo lo sé. Conozco a tu hermano, y él no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de matarla, pero aún así no le hizo ni un rasguño. Es obvio que no quiere lastimarla-

-Kagome tiene toda la razón. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru es más poderoso que tú, y si él la entrena, ella podrá luchar contra cualquier youkai. Además, él sabrá cómo despertar los poderes de la diosa. Inuyasha, nadie le hará daño, yo la cuidaré si tanto te preocupa tu hermano-

-Feh…no lo sé-

-Amor, confía en Eishi. O mejor aún, confía en Rin-

-Está bien, está bien. Pero con una condición, yo voy a ir a visitarla seguido, para asegurarme de que no la lastime-

-Hecho, Inuyasha. Pero hay algo más. Rin le tiene miedo a tu hermano, por eso no hay que decirle que la llevaremos al castillo de Sesshoumaru-

-Pero cuando llegue y lo vea, le dará un infarto-

-No, Inuyasha. Yo me encargaré de que le pierda el miedo. Pero si le dicen ahora, ella no querrá ir al castillo-

-Eishi tiene razón, y si ella se rehúsa a ir, no podrá vencer al bando de los youkais-

-Pero Kagome ¿Cómo va a ayudarla Sesshoumaru, si él seguramente va a apoyar a los youkais?-

-Eso no tiene nada de qué ver. Verás, él me debe un favor, asique yo le pediré que la entrene…no importa en qué bando esté. Además, todavía no hay ningún bando-

-Bien. Eishi la dejo a tu cargo. Si algo le llega a pasar, créeme que me traeré tu cabeza como trofeo ¿fui claro?-

-Como el agua, Inuyasha- Eishi quería saltar de la emoción, había convencido a Inuyasha de llevarla con Sesshoumaru, claro con la ayuda de Kagome; había entrenado a Rin para que Sesshoumaru no tuviera que comenzar desde cero su entrenamiento. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, ahora sólo debía convencer a Rin. En eso la muchacha se acercó al grupo.

-Hey ¿Por qué todos me miran así?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Rin debemos hacer que progresen tus habilidades. Pero aquí ya llegaste a tu límite, no puedes progresar más-

-Y eso es malo o bueno, Eishi-

-Es bueno y malo. Es bueno porque eres mucho más hábil que antes. Y es malo porque con tu nivel no podrás derrotar a ningún youkai-

-Y ¿Qué hago, entonces?-

-Pues, tengo un amigo…el cual podría ayudarte a progresar mucho. Él podría entrenarte perfectamente, pero debes saber que es un tanto exigente-

-¿Y él va a venir aquí?-

-No Rin, debemos ir nosotros, pero esto te va a beneficiar- Rin lo pensó un momento, si se iba a convertir en la salvadora de la humanidad debía hacer sacrificios.

-No importa, si tu amigo puede hacerlo, realizaré cualquier entrenamiento e iré a donde tenga que ir-

-Esa es mi niña. Mañana mismo partiremos, hoy nos quedaremos aquí-

-Bien…Kagome, te encargo mi huerta-

-Será un placer cuidarla en tu ausencia, Rin- todos entraron a la cabaña a disfrutar la última noche de Rin en la aldea.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un youkai de ojos dorados, disfrutaba de un delicioso baño en las aguas termales de su castillo. El Lord apoyó su parte trasera en el fondo del agua, mientras que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la hierba, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, y su pelo largo se adhería a su torso, hombros y rostro. Era muy relajante estar así; en eso recordó cómo Rin también había disfrutado de su baño en el lago mientras suspiraba. Su mente jugó sucio con él, y le hizo imaginar a la humana frente suyo completamente desnuda, mirándolo seductoramente. La mirada de Sesshoumaru también cambió, a una lujuriosa, y estirando su mano intentó acariciar la imagen…necesitaba urgentemente tocarla, estaba seguro que su piel tersa sabría deliciosa y dulce al paladar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la imagen desapareció dejándolo solo con su deseo. El youkai dejó caer su mano al agua y suspiró… "_Demonios ¿Qué me está pasando?_" _**"Eso es muy fácil saberlo, tienes ganas de poseer a esa humana. No te culpo, ella es muy hermosa"**_ "_Eso no es cierto_" _**"¿En serio? Entonces, dime por qué se puso tan contento nuestro 'amiguito' "**_ no había que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería _**"Tranquilo, Eishi ya te dijo que la ha encontrado, asique déjate de fantasear con la chiquilla, y espera a tenerla cerca para cumplir tus deseos"**_ "_Ella no es un pedazo de carne, asique ya deja de referirte a ella de esa manera_" contestó molesto el youkai _**"Ya, ya…no te enojes"**_ "_Cállate. Cielos, me estoy volviendo loco_" _**"Loco por ella"**_ "_Cierra la boca_" _**"OK"**_ "_Mhp_". Sesshoumaru salió del agua, se colocó su yukata y se fue al castillo. Ya no aguantaba más, quería ver a la humana en ese preciso momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de despedirse de todos, Rin y Eishi salieron rumbo al castillo de Sesshoumaru.

-Dime, Eishi ¿Tu amigo es poderoso?-

-Claro que sí, él es muy poderoso…casi tanto como su padre-

-¿Conociste a su padre?-

-Eh…sí, un poco- debía dejar de darle pistas, a ese paso ella se daría cuenta que, el supuesto amigo del general era Sesshoumaru.

-Eishi ¿tu amigo es simpático? Digo ¿le caeré bien?-

-Él no es simpático, pero de seguro le caerás bien…no te preocupes-

-¿Qué tanto escribes ahí?- preguntó al ver al general escribir en un papel.

-Es un mensaje para el Lor…para mi amigo, avisándole que llegaremos pronto-

-Y…¿Cómo se lo enviarás?-

-Por medio de esto- dijo para luego soltar un chiflido, y un águila salió del bosque a su encuentro.

-Te presento a Chuu, es muy obedientes y fiel…siempre llevan mis mensajes a destino con éxito-

-Qué bonito que es ¿Puedo tocarlo?- el general le acercó la mascota. Una vez que lo hubo acariciado, Eishi colocó el mensaje en sus garras, y él dio envión con su brazo al águila para que se marchara.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en su despacho, ordenando unos planos de sus tierras. Pero fue interrumpido por Nuriko.

-Estás muy pensativo, jovencito. Dime ¿hay algo que te preocupa?-

-No, nada-

-No me mientas, algo te sucede…te conozco-

-Entonces ¿para qué preguntas?-

-Uy…que carácter-

-Déjame, yo solo resuelvo mis asuntos, no necesito de ti-

-Bien, niño terco. El almuerzo está servido-

-En un momento bajaré- Nuriko se marchó, el Lord dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla "_Maldición, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza_" _**"Eso es porque te gusta demasiado"**_ _"¿Podrías dejarme en paz sólo por esta vez? Gracias"_ _**"Ya me voy, ya me voy…no te enfades"**_. Una vez que su voz lo dejara tranquilo, el youkai bajó a almorzar. Luego de finalizar su almuerzo, un soldado se acercó a él.

-Mi Lord, ha llegado otro mensaje del General Eishi-

-Y bien ¿Qué dice?-

-No puedo decirle, en el reverso del mensaje decía que sólo usted lo leyera-

-Bien, dame el mensaje. Puedes retirarte- el soldado hizo una reverencia y se fue. El Lord tomó el pequeño papel enrollado y lo leyó…

"_Hola, jovencito ¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado de maravilla. Oye, ya encontré a tu Rin, y te felicito…es la humana más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ahora sé por qué la quieres cerca de ti. Bien, te comunico que ya nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el castillo, pero prepárate, porque ella no sabe que es tu castillo, por lo cual no espera tu presencia. De cualquier manera, estaremos llegando al anochecer…espéranos. Con amor…Cupido…jajaja" _

El Lord no podía creerlo, esa misma noche ella llegaría al castillo _**"Que felicidad, esta noche no dormiremos solos en la cama"**_ "_Cállate"_. Sesshoumaru se dirigió a su habitación para terminar su trabajo como Lord.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eishi y Rin caminaban por las praderas en dirección al castillo.

-Oye, Rin ¿No quieres que vayamos más rápido?-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Así llegaremos al anochecer al hogar de mi amigo, y no tendremos que acampar-

-Mmmm…está bien- sonrió.

-Bien, sube- le dijo dándole la espalda. Rin se entusiasmó, sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la espalda de Eishi, y este comenzó a correr a una velocidad extrema. El general saltaba de árbol en árbol y corría muy rápido, Rin sentía que volaba. La chica tuvo que aferrarse a la mochila que Kagome le regaló, para que no se le callera del hombro. También tuvo que sujetarse el Kimono rosa, que traía puesto, para que no se le abriera y dejara más de lo que debía al descubierto.

-¿Se siente divertido, Rin?-

-¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!-

-Jajajaj. Me alegro- y continuó corriendo a la misma velocidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ya había anochecido y el Lord sr encontraba tomando un baño en su castillo, esperaba el momento en el que le avisaran que Rin y Eishi habían llegado. El sólo hecho de imaginarla en el castillo, hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte y rápido "_Otra vez esto ¿Por qué me late tanto el corazón? ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?"_ _**"Se llama AMOR"**_ _"¿Por qué no desapareces? No voy a hacer caso a nada de lo que me digas"_ _**"Como quieras. Yo sólo te doy las respuestas a tus preguntas"**_ _"Nadie pidió que hicieras tal cosa"_ _**"Pero indirectamente, tú quieres saber"**_ _"Mhp…te odio"_ _**"Jajaj…ya me lo agradecerás"**_ y sin decir más la voz desapareció (por el momento). Sesshoumaru continuó disfrutando de su baño.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El general continuaba su trayecto a gran velocidad, hasta que se detuvo frente a unas enormes puestas de madera.

-Hemos llegado-

-Ah…¿tan pronto? Yo quería que siguiéramos con la carrera- reía la joven.

-Tal voz otro día…bien, vamos a golpear- Eishi golpeó las puertas.

-Uy…pero qué grande es su casa. Parece un castillo-

-Es un castillo, Rin-

-Entonces, tu amigo debe ser alguien importante-

-Lo es- en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y, tras ellas se encontraba una hermosa youkai gato.

-Hola, Nuriko. Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el general mientras la observaba.

-Un placer volver a verte. Oh…vaya ¿Quién es la linda Señorita?- Eishi la miró con expresión de _"es la chica que trae loco al príncipe" _.

-Un honor conocerla, Señorita…-

-Rin, mi nombre es Rin-

-El mío Nuriko, encantada. Pasen, tomen un baño y vístanse con las ropas que, ha dejado el dueño del castillo, para ustedes- sin más entraron al castillo. Eishi se fue por su lado a asearse, mientras que Rin fue con Nuriko para también bañarse y vestirse.

-Eishi parece que conoce muy bien el castillo-

-Bueno, es un gran amigo del dueño del castillo-

-Ah….bien, gracias por su amabilidad-

-No hay de qué….tengo tu baño preparado, y tu ropa lista. Cuando finalices llámame, estaré tras la puerta-

-Gracias-

XXXXXXXXXX

No hubo necesidad que le avisaran de su llegada, ya que él pudo olfatear el delicioso aroma de la humana. El Lord cerró sus ojos disfrutando de tan dulce aroma _**"Ya llegó la princesa"**_ _"Ya lo sé"_. El youkai se vistió con un kimono de hombre color negro, con bordados en rojo y blanco en diseños elegantes. Perfumó bien su cuerpo con esencias masculinas _**"Ah…con este perfume vas a hacer que caiga rendida a tus pies"**_ _"Eso es lo que busca…digo, no sé de qué me hablas"_. Sesshoumaru recogió su cabello en una coleta baja, y salió de su habitación hacia la sala.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eishi y Rin se encontraban en la sala luego de asearse y vestirse. Eishi traía puesto un kimono masculino color verde con detalles en negro, y Rin tría un kimono femenino color azul petróleo con detalles en blanco y plateado. Ambos esperaban al Lord.

-Uy…estoy nerviosa ¿cómo será tu amigo?-

-Calma, Rin. Ten paciencia- en ese momento se escucharon los pasos del Lord acercándose. Unas puertas caobas se abrieron revelando la figura de Sesshoumaru. A Rin casi le da un infarto, el amigo de Eishi era nada más ni nada menos, que el asesino de Sesshoumaru. Rin volteó su rostro con horror hacia el general, pero Eishi la tomó por los hombros, y le susurró al oído _"Tranquila, calma….él no va a hacerte daño"_….y ella dejó escapar un apenas audible _"Me engañaste"_, Eishi se sintió morir, su pequeña creía que la iban a matar.

El Lord miraba a la humana fijo a los ojos, se veía tan hermosa _**"Ahora es tu oportunidad, ve corriendo y cómetela a besos"**_ _"Ya basta. Maldición ¿qué me pasa?"_ el corazón latía a mil por hora, cada vez que se acercaba más su corazón latía desesperado, parecía que iba a explotar _"Que sentimientos más extraños"_. Una vez que estuvo frente a la humana, le dio una última mirada a su cuerpo…era tan sensual. Luego miró fijo a Eishi.

-Mi Lord, Aquí le traigo a la diosa de los elementos. Mi Lady, Rin- la chica comenzó a temblar de temor.

Continuará………….

N/A: Y qué les pareció….espero que les haya gustado. Chicas les aviso que voy a actualizar lo más rápido posible….pero dentro de dos semanas comienzan las clases en la escuela, asique voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar. Pero si me dejan más reviews puede que haga un mayor esfuerzo….jijijiji….bueno besos a todas, y muchas gracias por los reviews…..bye.


	5. Pequeña Tregua

N/A: Una vez más agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan al dejarme reviews……muchas gracias. Me encanta que les agrade la doble personalidad de Sessh, ya que inventé esa personalidad para que sea todo lo contrario a él, es decir, todo lo que él no haría, todo lo que dentro de su ser se reprime por su orgullo…asique voy a hacer que su "conciencia pervertida" tome el control……cualquier consejo, saben que me lo pueden dejar en los reviews. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en leer y dejar reviews, cada vez que me llega un review salto de la alegría y me inspira a subir otro capítulo. Con respecto a Eishi, que **Ako** me mencionó que le gusta, lo hice con una personalidad buena y divertida…es el típico hombre que sabe lo que quiere y se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru, y le da el empujoncito, traté de hacerlo en una forma paternal para Rin pero a la vez jovial. Bueno sin nada más que aclarar….acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

_Capítulo anterior…_

_Eishi y Rin se encontraban en la sala luego de asearse y vestirse. Eishi traía puesto un kimono masculino color verde con detalles en negro, y Rin tría un kimono femenino color azul petróleo con detalles en blanco y plateado. Ambos esperaban al Lord._

_-Uy…estoy nerviosa ¿cómo será tu amigo?-_

_-Calma, Rin. Ten paciencia- en ese momento se escucharon los pasos del Lord acercándose. Unas puertas caobas se abrieron revelando la figura de Sesshoumaru. A Rin casi le da un infarto, el amigo de Eishi era nada más ni nada menos, que el asesino de Sesshoumaru. Rin volteó su rostro con horror hacia el general, pero Eishi la tomó por los hombros, y le susurró al oído __"Tranquila, calma….él no va a hacerte daño"__….y ella dejó escapar un apenas audible __"Me engañaste"__, Eishi se sintió morir, su pequeña creía que la iban a matar._

_El Lord miraba a la humana fijo a los ojos, se veía tan hermosa __**"Ahora es tu oportunidad, ve corriendo y cómetela a besos"**__"Ya basta. Maldición ¿qué me pasa?"__ el corazón latía a mil por hora, cada vez que se acercaba más su corazón latía desesperado, parecía que iba a explotar __"Que sentimientos más extraños"__. Una vez que estuvo frente a la humana, le dio una última mirada a su cuerpo…era tan sensual. Luego miró fijo a Eishi._

_-Mi Lord, Aquí le traigo a la diosa de los elementos. Mi Lady, Rin- la chica comenzó a temblar de temor._

Capítulo 5: "Pequeña tregua"

-Ya era hora de que la trajeras, Eishi-

-Lo siento, mi Lord. Tuve complicaciones para cumplir mi misión- Rin agachó la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía usada y traicionada…sin mencionar que se moría de medo al estar cerca del youkai. Sesshoumaru pudo olfatear el miedo en ella; delicadamente tomó el mentón de Rin con la yema de los dedos, y la hizo mirarlo a la cara. En los ojos de la joven se reflejaba el terror, la desilusión y la tristeza, además de tener la mirada húmeda por las lágrimas ¿tanto miedo le tenía?. El Lord comenzó a recorrer su rostro con la mirada; primero detalló sus hermosos ojos, sus largas y obscuras pestañas, sus finas cejas, luego su pequeña nariz, la forma de sus pómulos, luego sus delicados labios, tan sedosos, suaves y seguramente dulces…al youkai se le apetecía probarlos…obviamente sabrían deliciosos; el Lord continuó mirándola mientras movía, delicadamente, sus dedos sobre la barbilla de ella, acariciándola sensualmente. Rin se estaba exasperando ¿Qué rayos hacía ese demonio con su rostro? ¿Acaso quería comprobar con su tacto si sería una rica cena?.

-Si va a comerme…hágalo de una buena vez- pronunció Rin ya perdiendo las esperanzas de salir viva de allí. Sesshoumaru se desconcertó, por supuesto que no iba a comérsela.

-No, mi pequeña. Sesshoumaru no va a comerte. Él no va a hacerte daño, sólo nos ayudará… a eso vinimos ¿recuerdas?- trató de tranquilizarla Eishi.

-Tú no me hables…me engañaste desde el primer momento para traerme aquí, y convertirme en la cena de tu Lord. Eso me pasa por ingenua…no volveré a confiar tan fácilmente en un youkai- susurró la chica corriendo su rostro, para destruí el contacto con los dedos de Sesshoumaru _**"Mírala, se ve tan triste y a la vez enojada…es hermosa, me vuelve loco…Sesshoumaru ¿podemos besarla?"**__ "No" __**"Pero ¿por qué? Si tú también tienes ganas de hacerlo"**__ "Ella cree que la queremos como cena" __**"Bueno, pero podemos demostrarle que no. Además. Ya no me aguanto más, estuviste demasiado tiempo mirándole los labios…y qué crees…ahora tengo ganas de probarlos, no me niegues ese placer"**__ "Te voy a negar todo lo que yo quiera. Ahora desaparece" __**"Ya me lo voy a cobrar".**_

-No voy a comerte, esa nunca fue mi intención. Además, podría haberlo hecho cuando estabas en el lago, y no lo hice- Sesshoumaru dijo eso muy calmado y tranquilo –Nuriko…llévala a su habitación. Tú ven conmigo- le habló a Eishi mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido por el general.

-No te preocupes. El príncipe no va a hacerte daño, sé bien que es frío y a mucha gente le da miedo, pero es un buen youkai…además, estás a mi cuidado, yo no dejaré que te siga intimidando. Ven, sígueme…te enseñaré tu habitación- pronunció dulcemente Nuriko. Rin la siguió un tanto desconfiada, ya no sería tan ingenua e inocente, no confiaría tanto en los youkais. Lo había hecho con Eishi, y él terminó llevándola a la guarida del lobo…o eso creía ella. Cómo deseaba que Inuyasha se apareciera y la rescatara

XXXXXXXX

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru habló con Eishi.

-¿Se puede saber, por qué demonios tardaste tanto en traerla al castillo?-

-Sesshoumaru, ya te lo dije, tuve complicaciones. Además de que tuve que entrenarla, ganarme su confianza…la cual al parecer perdí, y voy a tener que volverla a recuperar…y también tuve que convencer a Inuyasha para que me dejara traerla…sabes, él le tiene mucho aprecio, es su protegida…asique te recomendaría que la trates con delicadeza y seas gentil-

-¿Por qué habría de hacer una cosa así?-

-Oh, vamos príncipe…no quiero que Inuyasha se moleste conmigo. Además, la pequeña merece ser tratada con suavidad y amor, después de todo es una dama ¿no?-

-Ya…no me vengas con eso ¿Qué fue aquello que dijiste acerca de ayudarla? ¿En qué necesita mi ayuda?-

-Bueno, en realidad busco que la entrenes-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sesshoumaru, ya lo comprobé…y como dije antes, ella es la diosa de los elementos. Lo sé porque aprendió demasiado rápido en su entrenamiento. Además, posee las cualidades de la diosa…y ¿sabes cómo llegó a tus tierras?- el Lord negó con la cabeza. –Pues, llegó por medio del árbol sagrado, al igual que en la leyenda. Por favor, por fis por fis…¿podrías entrenarla como es debido? Sólo eso voy a pedirte- rogó Eishi de rodillas, él quería que el Lord aceptara, si el youkai no la entrenaba…nunca podría convertirse en la diosa de los elementos… _**"Ah…vamos Sesshoumaru. Entrenémosla, mira el lado positivo…la tendremos todo el tiempo con nosotros, y la veremos defenderse moviéndose ágilmente, y con su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor"**__ "Eres un lascivo" __**"Pero piensa, cuando entrenemos con ella, podremos aprovechar y rozar cualquier parte de su cuerpo…mmmm, se me hace agua la boca"**__ "Eres un maldito pervertido, que se babea por una humana" __**"Tú también lo haces"**__ "Mhp…me das asco" __**"Mentiroso"**_.

-Está bien, Eishi. La entrenaré, pero no te quejes si soy exigente con la humana. Y una cosa más…tú deberás tratarla con respeto, sólo yo puedo hablarle de manera informal, y llamarla por su nombre ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí, mi Señor- tenía que hacerlo, debía prohibir a Eishi que le quitara el cariño de su Rin, aunque no lo aceptara, Sesshoumaru la quería sólo para él. No podía dejar que otro macho youkai le quitara su puesto.

-Ahora ve a verla…estaba muy asustada cuando la trajiste. Deberé preparar bien el entrenamiento, la niña no resistirá ni el más leve de mis ataques…y por el miedo no se atreverá a contraatacar. Bien, ve a ver cómo se encuentra….y nada de informalidades, ahora ella vivirá aquí, y será la dama y doncella del castillo…_**Mi**_ dama y doncella- esto último se le salió sin querer, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Eishi _"Demonios ¿Por qué dije eso?" __**"Pues, sólo dijiste la verdad, ella es sólo nuestra…y nadie puede tratarla con confianza, y no pueden tocarla salvo nosotros"**__ "Maldición ¿Qué me pasa?"_

-Lo que usted diga, mi Lord- dijo antes de retirarse a los aposentos de Rin.

XXXXXXXXX

Rin y Nuriko se encontraban en la habitación de la humana.

-Señorita Rin ¿Qué le parece el castillo?-

-Muy elegante…sólo le falta un poco de iluminación- sonrió.

-Tiene razón…y… ¿Qué le pareció el príncipe?-

-¿Sesshoumaru-sama?- la youkai asintió. Rin no sabía si debía confiar en ella, tal vez usarían su temor en su contra, eso no podía permitirlo; pero al ver el rostro inocente y lleno de ternura de Nuriko…sintió que podía dejarse llevar y confiarle sus sentimientos. –Bueno, pues…me da algo de miedo; es decir, es un youkai poderoso y su porte majestuoso es…- Rin sacudió su cuerpo al sentir un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al recordar al Lord.

-La entiendo, mi Lady-

-¿Podría llamarme sólo por mi nombre? Por favor- sonrió la humana.

-Lo siento, me gustaría hacerlo…pero no creo que el Lord quiera que trate con tanta informalidad a su muj…… a su invitada. Él es muy estricto con eso-

-Pero si es a mí a quien te diriges, yo debería elegir cómo quiero que me llamen- Rin hizo un puchero con la boca.

-Mi Lady, eso puede discutirlo con el Lord más tarde-

-Prefiero no cruzar palabra con ese youkai-

-Él no es tan malo como parece, de verdad. Sólo usa esa fría máscara para ahuyentar al resto. Pero no se preocupe, con el tiempo va notar que debajo de esos ojos fríos y sin expresión, encontrará una mirada cálida y llena de sentimientos. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru son su punto débil, ya lo verás-

-Eso espero, no me agrada cómo me mira, pone una expresión de odio…uf, cómo si yo le hubiera hacho algo malo, que fastidio- en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación –Adelante- respondió la humana.

Una vez que Eishi hubo entrado al cuarto, se aproximó a Rin.

-Mi Lady Rin ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No me hables de esa forma…y estoy muy enojada, hora voy a ser yo quien haga las preguntas. Primero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amigo era Sesshoumaru-sama? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Tú sabías que tuve con horrible encuentro con él, entonces ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?- dijo frustrada la humana.

-Lo siento Rin, pero te traje aquí porque así estarás a salvo, no te dije que mi supuesto amigo era Sesshoumaru, porque sino nunca hubieras venido aquí…yo pretendo que Sesshoumaru te entrene como es debido, y estás en este lugar para convertirte en la diosa de los elementos…y salvar a la humanidad-

-Mhp…no tenías que mentirme, si me hubieras explicado habría puesto voluntad…mmmm…me caes mal- habló Rin cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un enorme puchero.

-Mi pequeña…todo saldrá bien…Sesshoumaru te entrenará, y todos seremos felices- sonrió el youkai emocionado.

-Bien, yo me retiro…iré a que preparen la cena. Mi Lady, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a su disposición- dijo Nuriko haciendo una reverencia, y abandonando la habitación. En el trayecto hacia la cocina, la youkai se cruzó con el Lord el Oeste.

-Mi Lord, en un momento harán la cena…¿quiere algo especial en el menú?-

-¿Le preguntaste a Rin?-

-No Señor-

-Mhp…prepara algún plato elegante-

-Oh…¿quieres impresionarla?- ^.^

-Cállate. Y algo más…prepara la cena para dos-

-¿Va a cenar con Eishi?-

-No-

-¿Cenará con la doncella?-

-Sí-

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sean monosílabos?-

-No-

-Uy…¿algo más?-

-Que nadie nos interrumpa en la cena-

-Bien-

XXXXXXXXX

Eishi se encontraba conversando con Rin.

-¿Te portarás bien y harás todo lo que te diga Sesshoumaru en el entrenamiento?-

-Sí, sí lo haré-

-Muy bien, mi pequeña- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello. En eso, el Lord posó por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Rin, y se dirigió hacia la suya.

-Eishi ¿A dónde fue Sesshoumaru-sama?- dijo al verlo pasar.

-A su habitación-

-¿Dónde queda su habitación?-

-Es la siguiente puerta…de hecho sólo hay dos habitaciones en este piso, la tuya y la de él-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerlo tan cerca de mí?-

-Supongo que a él-

-Lo hace a propósito, sólo quiere asustarme-

-No Rin, sólo quiere tenerte cerca para que nada malo te suceda, recuerda que en este castillo hay muchos otros youkais, y no les gusta los humanos- tranquilizó el general.

A la hora de la cena, Nuriko fue en busca de Rin…para llevarla a la sala. La youkai la dirigió hasta unas puertas de madera, las abrió lentamente y le indicó a la humana que entrara.

-Aquí es, mi Lady- le dijo con una sonrisa al adentrarse. –Mi Lord…aquí le traigo a mi Lady Rin. Con su permiso, me retiro- salió del lugar cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Demonios, Rin quería morirse…estaba ella sola con el youkai asesino… _"Eishi, no creo ser capaz de mantener la calma y no salir huyendo de aquí"_ pensó mientras que se quedaba paralizada al ver la Lord, de pie en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Acércate, Rin. Toma asiento- le indicó con su mano el asiento a su derecha. La humana, con pasos lentos y temerosa, se acercó al youkai y se sentó en su lugar.

-No tengas miedo. Me cena ya está servida en la mesa, no voy a comerte-

-…-

El Lord se sentó y comenzó a degustar los alimentos, pero Rin seguía quieta como una roca.

-Tienes permiso para comer…no hace falta que me esperes- dijo al notar lo inquieta que estaba.

-G…gracias por la comida- habló al momento de empezar a comer. En pocos minutos la torpeza de Rin se transformó en un espectáculo sensual para el youkai. Rin llevaba pequeños trozos de alimento a su boca, Sesshoumaru la miraba disimuladamente, ella era tan delicada…cada uno de sus movimientos eran suaves, parecía un ángel invitándote al infierno…el Lord detuvo su vista en los labios de la joven al ver cómo masticaba sensualmente la comida _**"Mmmm…Sesshoumaru me estoy volviendo loco… ¿Quieres que me abalance sobre ella? Entonces, deja de mirarla…o, o perderé el control"**__ "Tú siempre pierdes el control" __**"Pero mírala, cada uno de sus movimientos son delicados y sensuales…si es así de lujuriosa sólo comiendo, no me quiero imaginar cómo será en la cam…"**__ "Basta" __**"Ya, ya…no seas aguafiestas, sólo digo lo que veo. Oye, tu mano está muy cerca de la de ella…aprovecha y rózala"**__ "No" __**"Vamos, su piel debe ser muy suave"**__ "Y eso que…ya déjame comer en paz. Desaparece" __**"Eres un youkai feo"**__ "Idiota"_.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Eh…?-

-Los alimentos, Rin-

-Ah…sí, muchas gracias-

-Escucha, n osé qué te habrá dicho Eishi, pero yo sólo voy a entrenarte…y si el estúpido de Inuyasha te dijo cosas horribles sobre mí, tal vez sean ciertas…pero no quiere decir que te vaya a hacer daño a ti-

-Pero usted odia a los humanos-

-Sí, pero tú no eres sólo humana…eres la reencarnación de una diosa-

-Aún así soy humana-

-No me contradigas-

-¿Por qué me va a ayudar?-

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Mal educado- se le escapó a Rin.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dedicó una mirada asesina. Rin no quería responder, le tenía demasiado miedo, pero esto no podía seguir así…entonces se armó de valor para contestarle un tanto alterada.

-Usted me oyó…yo, yo vivo tratándolo con respeto…y, y usted sólo me trata como un animal. No me lo merezco- esto último lo dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. El youkai se quedó sin palabras por un instante, nadie en toda su vida le había hablado de esa forma… "Vaya, vaya…nuestra pequeña es toda una fiera" "Me faltó el respeto" "Nos lo merecíamos…pero se ve tan linda furiosa" "En eso tienes razón…quiero decir, no puedo permitirlo" "Déjala, se ve hermosa así…me agradan sus cambios de humor" "Ah…los humanos son tan extraños" "Estoy de acuerdo".

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Y no vuelvas a señalarme-

-Es que usted, siempre me trata mal- habló con la cabeza gacha. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien. Yo te trato bien…y tú no vuelves a levantarme la voz-

-Cuando usted no cumpla, yo tampoco cumpliré-

-Bien-

-¿Hecho?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el youkai para que se la estrechara.

-Hecho- habló tomando delicadamente la mano de la joven, en ese momento ambos sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo… _"Que piel más tersa y sedosa" __**"Te lo dije…ella es perfecta…cuando sea nuestra, la amaremos con toda nuestra pasión y lujuria ¿cierto?"**__ "Cierto…eh…no, no…claro que no. Ya lárgate"_.

-Debes de saber que soy muy estricto entrenando, y no te tendré piedad- explicó al finalizar el estrechamiento de manos.

-Lo sé, Eishi me lo dijo. Pero estoy dispuesta a cumplir con cualquier entrenamiento que me dé…es mi obligación por ser la reencarnación de la diosa-

-Bien, en ese caso…mañana mismo comenzaremos. Voy a ser muy exigente-

-Me parece bien. Espero que podamos llevarnos mejor…podemos llegar a ser amigos- sonrió Rin…quería y debía hacer las pases con el youkai, no podía seguir teniéndole miedo…no iba a poder enfrentarse a ningún youkai con su actitud… _**"Ah…Sesshoumaru, se nos está entregando…anda, déjame salir. Voy a hacerla mía aquí mismo, sobre la mesa"**_ _"Cierra la boca…tú no vas a hacer nada"_.

-Yo no soy amigo de ningún humano-

-Pues usted dijo que yo no era una simple humana-

-Mhp-

-Pero está bien, si no quiere ser mi amigo, no hay problema-

-Yo no he dicho eso-

-Entonces ¿va a ser mi amigo sí o no?-

-No-

-Uyg…youkai feo que me cae mal- susurró apenas Rin.

-¿Otra vez faltándome el respeto?-

-Gomen-

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- aclaró el Lord… _"Que no se vuelva a repetir…ninañañama"_ se burló Rin en su mente.

-Termina tu cena-

-Ya voy…¿Por qué no quiere llevarse bien conmigo?-

-Ah…está bien, está bien. No seré tu amigo, pero podremos tener un pequeño acercamiento, sólo de maestro y alumno-

-Bien, algo es algo-

-…-

-Yo me retiro…que pase buenas noches- dijo al momento que se levantaba, y le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa al Lord. Como acto reflejo, Rin se acercó y besó la mejilla del youkai; Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos como platos. Rin se alejó lentamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…lo hizo por costumbre, ya que siempre despedía a su tío con un beso antes de ir a dormir.

-Eh…buenas noches- y sin más se retiró lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Sesshoumaru seguía paralizado como idiota, no podía creer que los delicados labios de la humana habían besado su mejilla…lo que más le desconcertaba al Lord era que, ese rozamiento se había sentido muy bien… _**"Nos besó…nos besó, Sesshoumaru ¿Qué demonios haces aquí todavía? Ve por ella"**__ "¿Por qué lo hizo?" __**"No lo sé, pero se sintió magnífico"**_. Sesshoumaru llevó su mano al lugar en donde ella depositó su beso…una pequeña sonrisa sensual se escapó de sus labios _**"Ay…ella es…es…"**_ _"Hermosa"_ dijo para luego retirarse a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin subió a su habitación y se dirigió al baño a asearse, le sorprendió que ya estuviese lista la tina para ella… _"Nuriko"_ pensó. Una vez sumergida en el agua caliente, la mente de Rin volvió a trabajar con lo sucedido anteriormente… _"¿Por qué lo hice? Seguramente, Sesshoumaru-sama estará molesto. Ahora ya no voy a poder ganarme su confianza…demonios, todo me sale mal"_. Al terminar su baño salió de la tina, secó su cuerpo, y se colocó una yukata para dormir. Rin dejó caer su cuerpo a la cama, y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para dejarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru se encontraba recostado en su cama (yo digo cama, pero ustedes pueden imaginar un futón, una cama marinera, una hamaca paraguaya, una mesa…en fin, lo que quieran…XD) con su yukata de dormir puesta, no paraba de pensar en el delicado beso que Rin le había obsequiado… _**"Todavía no entiendo qué hacemos aquí, en lugar de estar con ella en su cama"**__ "Déjame tranquilo" __**"Vamos, a poco me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste…yo pude sentir cómo a nuestro cuerpo lo recorrió una corriente eléctrica. A ti también te gustó ese beso, admítelo"**__ "De acuerdo, lo admito ¿contento? Tal vez mañana podamos aprovecharnos un poco en el entrenamiento" __**"Al fin estás actuando correctamente. Deberías haberme hecho caso antes" **__"Si hubiera seguido tus consejos antes, Rin estaría preñada de trillizos" __**"No veo qué tenga de malo tener descendencia"**__ "No tienes remedio"_ y dejando atrás sus pensamientos, el Lord cayó dormido en profundo sueño.

Continuará……

N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado……dejen reviews, please


	6. Duro entrenamiento

N/A: Acá te dejo algunas aclaraciones **Ako**…La diosa de la cual Rin es la reencarnación, es una diosa humana que estuvo hace muchísimos años protegiendo a su raza, ya que en épocas de antaño los youkais tomaron el poder de casi toda la tierra. Esta mujer tuvo que defender a los humanos de aquellos despiadados seres para que no se extinguiera la humanidad; ella fue una mujer valiente y con determinación (fue así como una Juana de Arco…recibió revelación divina y salvó a la humanidad). Por eso Rin es su reencarnación, porque ella es humana y tiene un corazón puro…como lo es Kagome reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyou. La historia de la profecía se sabía porque ella fue un ser importante en el Sengoku, y se decía que ella iba a reencarnar cada vez que la humanidad estuviera en peligro. El árbol sagrado es la representación de la diosa…ya que en ese lugar fue su lecho de muerte, y de su fallecimiento creció este árbol de Sakura…por eso el árbol era el único apto para elegir a la futura diosa, que en este caso es Rin…como ya dije, la historia de esta diosa fue escrita por quienes la vivieron, y su escritura perduró…por eso en la época de Rin se conocía la leyenda. Como se iba a librar una batalla, en donde se quería destruir a los humanos, la reencarnación de la diosa tuvo que aparecer…porque de no ser así, en esa guerra se eliminaría a la raza humana, por ende los humanos nunca hubieran monopolizado la tierra…y en ese caso Rin no existiría. El nombre de la diosa era Tiz, y fue reconocida por toda la tierra por muchísimo tiempo. Espero que eso haya aclarado tus dudas, mejor así…para no tener que explicarlo después, me honras con tus preguntas, eso significa que estás metida en mi fic…arigatou. Ahora, la historia de Naraku e Inuyasha sucedió tal cual es, sólo que toda la parte de Rin que vivió con Sesshoumaru desde pequeña no existe en mi historia, y la relación de Inuyasha y su hermano no es tan mala…ya que pasaron muchos años desde el fallecimiento de Inutaisho. Bueno gracias por los reviews…de verdad me encanta que me alienten…a pedido de **Hoshi no Negai**…en este capítulo va a ganar una batalla la mente pervertida de Sessh, luego de decís qué te pareció la actitud del youkai…bueno acá va el capítulo…ah…me olvidaba…gracias a **kellyndrin** por dejarme review y también a **kiarakrum**…y obvio a las de siempre…ahora sí acá está el capítulo…

_Capítulo anterior…_

_Sesshoumaru se encontraba recostado en su cama (yo digo cama, pero ustedes pueden imaginar un futón, una cama marinera, una hamaca paraguaya, una mesa…en fin, lo que quieran…XD) con su yukata de dormir puesta, no paraba de pensar en el delicado beso que Rin le había obsequiado… __**"Todavía no entiendo qué hacemos aquí, en lugar de estar con ella en su cama"**__ "Déjame tranquilo" __**"Vamos, a poco me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste…yo pude sentir cómo a nuestro cuerpo lo recorrió una corriente eléctrica. A ti también te gustó ese beso, admítelo"**__ "De acuerdo, lo admito ¿contento? Tal vez mañana podamos aprovecharnos un poco en el entrenamiento" __**"Al fin estás actuando correctamente. Deberías haberme hecho caso antes" **__"Si hubiera seguido tus consejos antes, Rin estaría preñada de trillizos" __**"No veo qué tenga de malo tener descendencia"**__ "No tienes remedio"__ y dejando atrás sus pensamientos, el Lord cayó dormido en profundo sueño._

Capítulo 6: "Duro entrenamiento"

El Lord se revolvía en la cama luego de dormir un par de horas. Era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, su mente estaba concentrada en lo ocurrido en la cena…en la sonrisa de Rin, y el delicioso beso que había depositado en su mejilla. En cierta forma su conciencia tenía razón ¿Qué hacía él todavía allí, y no en el cuarto de la humana…ella no se había entregado con aquel inocente beso? ¿Acaso ya se encontraría dormida…sin que su mente se preocupara por lo que él podría llegar a pensar? Eso era lo más probable _**"Oye, ve a ver si nuestra preciosa ya está dormida"**__ "Deja de molestarme" __**"Vamos, no pierdes nada con ir a confirmarlo"**__ "Está bien, está bien….¿si lo hago dejarás de molestarme?" __**"Tal vez"**_. El youkai se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Rin. Una vez frente a la puerta dudó en entrar… _**"Oh…vamos ¿Me vas a decir que te da pena?"**__ "Por supuesto que no" __**"Entonces ¿Por qué estás ahí parado como idiota?"**__ "¿Y si llega a estar despierta?" __**"No te hagas…ambos podemos percibir que está durmiendo como un tronco"**_. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se adentró en el cuarto; desde allí pudo distinguir la silueta de Rin durmiendo plácidamente. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero las cortinas se encontraban abiertas hasta los extremos, dejando ver así la luna en todo su esplendor. El brillo de la luna alumbrando el cuerpo de la humana, le regalaba una visión muy excitante…podía observar la piel nívea de ella haciendo juego con lo obscuro de la noche y la ráfaga de luz que le otorgaba la luna…por su belleza era sin duda merecedora del título de "diosa". Sigilosamente, el Lord se acercó a la cama para detallarla mejor, pero eso fue un grave error, ya que al verla de cerca pudo apreciar la yukata entreabierta de ella, dejando a su vista más de lo debido; inmediatamente Sesshoumaru sintió un fuerte latigazo debajo de su cintura, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula tratando de controlarse. La yukata de Rin dejaba a la vista del Lord bastante sus formas femeninas, no completamente pero con lo que dejaba ver él notaba que estaba bien dotada. El youkai recorrió con la mirada detenidamente sus enormes curvas femeninas, luego su delicado cuello, y por último sus apetitosos labios…allí se detuvo, y dejó escapar un rugido de lo más sensual; esto era demasiado para él no podía contenerse, no quería contenerse…maldición, ese humana era un peligro, despertaba miles de emociones y sentimientos en Sesshoumaru. El Lord se aceró un poco más, apoyando sus palmas sobre la cama, se inclinó para sentir su aroma…ella era única, todo su cuerpo era exquisito, otro gruñido salió de sus labios… _**"¿Qué esperas, idiota? ¿Necesitas una invitación o un permiso? Hazla tuya de una buena vez"**__ "N-n-no pu-puedo…est…está dormida"_ dijo tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, por la gran excitación que tenía _**"Pues, despiértala…dile que la reclamas como tuya…y listo"**__ "N-no…e…es tan fácil" _aún respiraba con dificultad_**"Uf, que fastidio…aunque sea róbale un beso…o me moriré"**_ ante la sola idea de probar esos labios el corazón del youkai empezó a latir con fuerza. Sesshoumaru comenzó a subirse a la cama con movimientos gatunos…parecía un lince acorralando a su presa. Apoyó ambas rodillas en la cama al costado del cuerpo de Rin, y colocó sus manos abiertas a cada lado del rostro de ella, delicadamente para no despertarla. El Lord acortaba distancia lentamente, cada vez estaba más cerca de la chica, más cerca y más cerca…hasta el punto de poder sentir su cálida respiración golpear contra su boca; el youkai volvió a aspirar con fuerza el aroma de Rin…era muy delicioso, el Lord se estaba volviendo loco _**"Vamos, adelante. Ya has llegado hasta aquí ¿Qué te detiene?"**_ _"Nada"_ y sin más tomó con cuidado los labios de la humana con los suyos. Comenzó a mover su boca contra la de ella, provocándose cientos de espasmos en su propio cuerpo. Pero al probar tan delicioso y dulce manjar, Sesshoumaru quiso hacer de esa caricia algo más íntimo…y con delicadeza fue introduciendo su lengua dentro de los labios de ella…primero empezó haciendo movimientos lentos dentro de la cavidad saboreándola, luego hizo otros circulares abarcando todos los rincones de la delicada boca, que al degustar su exquisito sabor perdió todo sano juicio…y transformó sus movimientos en unos bruscos y muy exigentes tomando con una de sus manos su mejilla para profundizar el beso; era un milagro que la chica no despertara con todo el movimiento. Cuando Sesshoumaru necesitó oxígeno se separó apenas unos centímetros de aquella alucinante boca…no podía creer que una humana con tan sólo un beso, le hubiera hecho sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Insatisfecho aún (pero que hombre este, no tiene límite), el Lord lamió los labios de Rin una y otra vez, tratando de gravar en su lengua aquel dulce sabor…recorrió con ella su suave barbilla, la parte baja de su mejilla, la unión de su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, y por último su sensible oído dejando un húmedo camino a su paso; se alejó un poco al ver que ella se movía…y…¡¡¡Demonios!!! estaba despertando abriendo un poco su ojos. La humana abrió sus orbes verdes lentamente, y arriba de ella vio…el techo, el youkai se salvó por poco se había escondido justo a tiempo, la humana se sentó en la cama _"Que extrañó, soñé que alguien me besaba y…y…"_ Rin tocó con sus dedos sus labios y…descubrió que estaban mojados, pero no sólo eso…tenía un camino húmedo hasta su oído _"Oh…por Kami…oh por Kami…yo…yo…me he babeado…"_ pensó totalmente equivocada a lo que realmente había ocurrido _"…esto es impensable, desde que tengo diez que no babeo…no puede estar pasándome esto a mi…"_ continuó en su mente acomodando su yukata _"…jamás se lo contaré a nadie…"_ se volvió a recostar en la cama un tanto avergonzada para dormirse casi al instante. Sesshoumaru que se encontraba escondido en un rincón, salió de la habitación sin hace el menor ruido. Una vez fuera del cuarto, una gran sonrisa sensual adornó sus labios _**"Te felicito…esa fue una de nuestras mejores experiencias, eso sin contar la adrenalina al poder ser descubiertos. Espero que pasemos al siguiente nivel pronto"**__ "Eso haremos…pero todo a su tiempo, si vamos muy rápido lo más probable es que se asuste y nos tema" __**"De acuerdo, pero no te tardes una eternidad ¿OK?"**__ "OK"_ y sin más el youkai fue a su habitación a descansar…aún sentía y saboreaba lo dulce de los labios de Rin en su lengua.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Rin despertó por la dulce voz de Nuriko.

-Vamos, mi Lady Rin…ya es hora de levantarse. En un momento estará listo el desayuno…y el Lord quiere que lo acompañe-

-¿Quiere desayunar conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen madrugar? ¿Cómo es que te levantas tan temprano, Nuriko?- dijo al momento de sentarse en la cama y tallarse los ojos.

-Jajaja…pues, no sé por qué quiere desayunar con usted, aún así tiene que acompañarlo…y no la estamos haciendo madrugar, mi Lady. Seguramente luego del desayuno, usted entrenará con el amo y…yo me levanto temprano porque ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Mmhhh…- se estiró Rin en la cama –Bien, tomaré una baño antes de ir a desayunar-

-Como desee, mi Lady-

Luego de asearse y vestirse con un kimono verde claro, adornado con pétalos de Sakura (obviamente ayudada por Nuriko), Rin fue escoltada al comedor, en donde la esperaba Sesshoumaru. El Lord al verla llegar se puso de pie…y volvió a indicarle que se sentara a su derecha, como la noche anterior. Una vez sentados comenzaron a desayunar…había un incómodo silencio, para el gusto de Rin, pero lo rompió con una de sus espontáneas preguntas.

-¿Por qué siempre estamos solos? ¿Acaso nunca ni Eishi ni Nuriko comerán con nosotros?-

-Yo no doy explicaciones a nadie-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Uff…estamos solos porque así lo decidí, y Eishi y Nuriko comen con la servidumbre, ya que eso son…sirvientes del palacio, con mayor rango desde luego…pero sirvientes al fin- habló al momento de incomodarle el inquietante silencio de Rin.

-No me parece justo, a mí me gustaría comer con Eishi-

-Cuando requiera de tu opinión Rin, te la pediré…por el momento no te metas en mis decisiones-

-…-

-…-

-¿Por qué ni Eishi ni Nuriko pueden llamarme por mi nombre?-

-Pues, porque así lo ordené-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ayy…estás con muchas energías hoy ¿verdad?- ella asintió -¿Qué acaso te sucedió algo bueno anoche?- Rin se ruborizó sobremanera al recordar que se había babeado (supuestamente). –Parece que sí, ya que te pusiste roja como un tomate- la chica se crispó de pies a cabeza ante la burla de Sesshoumaru.

-Es que recordé que anoche…tenía mi yukata desacomodada- mintió, pero no podía decirle que se había salivado al dormir.

-Ya veo- dijo escondiendo su sonrisa al darse cuenta que ella no tenía idea de lo realmente sucedido. –Cuando finalicemos el desayuno, va a cambiarte para entrenar…luego almorzaremos, y después continuaremos entrenando hasta la hora de la cena-

-Bien- el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente.

Luego Rin se levantó y fue a su habitación a cambiarse; se colocó un haori blanco femenino y unos pantalones azules. Bajó en donde el Lord la esperaba, el traía puesto un pantalón marrón obscuro y un haori color beige.

-Veo que estás lista…bien, nuestro campo de entrenamiento será en el jardín del Ala Sur-

-De acuerdo-

Una vez allí, el youkai la hizo alejarse a una distancia prudente.

-Lo primero que haremos, será probar tus reflejos y movimientos de defensa personal- dijo mientras se quitaba su haori y lo dejaba caer al suelo, exponiendo así su bien desarrollado torso… _"Vamos a jugar un poquito, preciosa"_ pensó. Rin se ruborizó de inmediato _"Pero ¿Qué hace este hombre? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?...ah, quiere hacerme ver que no necesita de nada para vencerme, que puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas…pues eso lo veremos youkai feo"_ el rubor de la chica se esfumó al enojarse por sus erróneas conclusiones… _**"Tan sólo mírala…tiene muchos cambios de humor. Recién estaba de un color púrpura porque nos quitamos el haori…y ahora frunce el seño completamente enojada. Sin duda es única"**__ "Estoy de acuerdo"_.

-Bien…vamos a descubrir que tan buena eres defendiéndote. No te tendré piedad- y no dejándola responder, se abalanzó sobre ella atacándola fuertemente. Rin apenas pudo esquivar las garras del Lord.

-Oiga ¿Por qué no me avisa que va a comenzar? No estaba preparada- dijo molesta.

-Claro, porque de seguro el enemigo va a decirte _"Prepárate Rin que voy a atacarte"_-

-No es gracioso-

-Lo gracioso es que esperes que en un combate, el enemigo te dé tiempo a prepararte-

-Está bien, está bien…cometí un error-

-Sí, el primero de los miles que vas a cometer hoy- el youkai no dejaba de burlarse de ella. La humana furiosa atacó a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas. Para el Lord fue muy fácil esquivarla…ya que su velocidad era mayor, pero Rin no se daba por vencida, lo atacaba con sus manos, piernas, hasta trataba de darle cabezazos (peleaban como Jet Lee y Jackie Chan en las películas, con esos movimientos tan rápidos que es imposible seguirlos…XD)… _**"Bien, parece que nuestra Rin sabe defenderse"**__ "Tienes razón, pero con este nivel puede pelear contra otro humano o un hanyou…no podría vencer a un youkai, ni siquiera darle una buena pelea" __**"No seas tan duro con ella. Se está esforzando"**__ "Bien…vamos a hacer de este juego uno más interesante, gatita" __**"Me gusta ese sobrenombre que le pusiste…mmm…nuestra Gatita"**_ Sesshoumaru dejó de esquivarla para comenzar a atacar, ambos peleaban fuertemente pero ninguno se hacía daño…Rin porque no lograba hacerlo, y el Lord porque no iba a lastimarla…no por ahora. El youkai comenzó con otro de sus juegos…atacaba a Rin y luego la esquivaba, pero antes de hacerlo le acariciaba su cintura, tocaba su cabello, apretaba su muslo, o soplaba su oído…haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que errara en la precisión de sus ataques.

-No te desconcentres, mocosa- le dijo riendo al momento de esquivar otro de sus ataques, para irse detrás de ella y golpear ligeramente la nuca. –Me estoy aburriendo, Rin- continuaba mofándose golpeando de vez en cuando la cabeza de la chica haciéndola enfurecer.

-Argggrrrrrrrr…¡¡¡Basta!!!- gruñó ella atacándolo desesperada con fuerza y velocidad, aún así no era suficiente…él era el youkai más poderoso de todos. Rin era una buena contrincante, pero no para él. La humana comenzó a cansarse, y más al ver que no podía hacerle ni un rasguño a Sesshoumaru. El Lord notó el agotamiento de ella, y con un movimiento rápido inmovilizó el cuerpo de Rin contra la hierba; colocó una de sus garras (mano) alrededor de su cuello y apretó ligeramente, dándole a entender que él era el vencedor.

-Mi Lord…en un momento el almuerzo estará listo- interrumpió Nuriko en la escena.

-Bien…por ahora hemos terminado. Luego del almuerzo continuaremos- dijo al momento de soltarla e irse caminando lentamente. Rin se sentó con brusquedad sobre el césped…esto era el colmo, no pudo herirlo en ningún momento.

-Mi Lady ¿El Lord ha sido muy violento con usted?-

-No, no…es sólo que no pude lastimarlo, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo- habló frustrada.

-No se preocupe, cuando el Lord tiene alguna batalla, casi nunca sale herido. Asique hubiera sido increíble que le hicieras algún daño en tu primer enfrentamiento-

-Oh…-

-Aún así, lo vi un tanto agitado…aso quiere decir que usted le hizo cansarse más de lo habitual- le dijo dándole ánimos y sonriendo; Rin agradeció el "halago" y se fue a su habitación a asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez hecho eso, se dirigió al comedor a almorzar con Sesshoumaru. Al llegar allí se repitió la acción del youkai que realizó en la mañana y en la noche; el Lord se levantó de su asiento y le indicó que se sentara a su derecha. Ella así lo hizo y comenzaron a almorzar, no conversaron de nada, ya que Rin estaba algo tensa por haber perdido su primer enfrentamiento con él.

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete?-

-…-

-Te hice una pregunta-

-No, no hay nada que me moleste-

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan tensa?-

-Porque sí-

-Esa no es respuesta-

-Es…es que…no pude hacerte ningún rasguño, y eso me inquieta bastante. En general soy buena en combate…pero…-

-Rin, tú eres buena en combate contra otro humano o hasta contra un hanyou, pero no eres rival para mi…yo soy un youkai, y no uno cualquiera…sino un Taiyoukai-

-Y entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-Entrenarás más duro…y no nos detendremos hasta que seas un buen oponente para mí- _"Engreído"_ pensó ella.

Así comenzaron a transcurrir los días, y los días se transformaron en semanas…era cierto que Rin mejoraba cada vez más, pero el entrenamiento era muy exigente, aún así ella lo realizaba con sus mejores esfuerzos. Con el paso del tiempo Rin comenzó a tener más confianza con el Lord.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rin se encontraba con Sesshoumaru, pero de una forma muy extraña. La humana jalaba del mango de una carroza, haciendo que esta se moviera (es decir que Rin cumplía el roll de caballo…XD), en la pequeña carroza se encontraba Sesshoumaru y algunos soldados haciéndole más difícil su tarea.

-¿Puedo saber por qué demonios estoy llevándote de paseo a ti y a tus amiguitos?-

-Pues, estamos desarrollando mejor tu fuerza, la cantidad que utilizas para cada movimiento…y para mi opinión estás jalando demasiado lento-

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Si cada uno de ustedes debe pesar más de 90 kg…eso sumado con el peso de la carreta, creo que puedo compararme con Hulk-

-¿Quién?- el Lord no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre…ya que era un comic de la época de Rin.

-Olvídalo-

-Como sea…jala más fuerte, mocosa…hace mucho calor-

-Ven a jalar tú si tanto apuro tienes-

-No me contradigas…vamos, ve más rápido- le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño latigazo cerca de sus manos (el látigo que sale de sus dedos).

-Gggrrrrrrrrr…-

-Apresúrate…es una orden, pupilo- Rin volvió a gruñir, y quitándose su haori (debajo del haori tenía puesto un pequeño top blanco…que apenas cubría sus senos, pero le sujetaba bien arriba su busto…es que a Rin le molestaba el sostén para entrenar…XD), le arrojó la prenda a la cara del youkai, este tomó la prenda y disimuladamente aspiró su aroma mezclado con su sudor; esta combinación era exquisita…el youkai tuve que controlarse para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos salvajes. Los soldados que estaban también en el carruaje, olfatearon el aroma en el aire y desearon poseer a la humana…pero les era imposible, ya que Sesshoumaru se encontraba allí. Rin tomó una pequeña rama del suelo, se hizo un rodete con todo su hermoso cabello, y lo ató con la misma. Luego volvió a tomar el mango del carruaje y comenzó a empujar con fuerza, provocando así que varias gotas de sudor se deslizaron desde su cuello, por su espalda, hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón. Sesshoumaru casi se muere de una hemorragia nasal, la visión de la espalda de Rin con sudor era muy excitante, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y beber cada gota salada…pero debía contenerse.

De esta forma la humana comenzó a perfeccionar sus habilidades, ya que era una buena rival para el Lord, pero nunca conseguía vencerlo en el campo de batalla. Aún así, ella se esforzaba en cada entrenamiento al máximo. El youkai le había enseñado el arte de luchar con dos sables, había aumentado su velocidad, la precisión de sus ataques, y ahora la fuerza que necesitaba ejercer en cada uno de ellos. Rin se desvivía entrenando, cada día que pasaba el entrenamiento era más difícil y exigente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La humana se encontraba descansando en uno de los jardines del palacio. Estaba sentada en la hierba, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Sintió los pasos de otro ser acercándose, también sintió el aura y poder del mismo, ya que lo había aprendido a detectar mediante el duro entrenamiento de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Cómo estás, Eishi?- preguntó la chica al reconocer el poder del youkai sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-

-Sesshoumaru me ha entrenado muy bien- ya no utilizaba el _"sama"_ para referirse al príncipe.

-¿Está siendo muy duro contigo?-

-Algo, pero así debe ser…sino nunca podré salvar a la humanidad-

-Eres muy valiente, Rin-

-Arigatou-

El general y la humana continuaban platicando, mientras eran observados por unos ojos ambarinos. El Lord miraba la escena, Rin riendo apoyada en el pecho de Eishi y él acariciando su cabellera…esto no le gustó para nada… _**"Oye ¿Qué hace Eishi tocando a nuestra gatita?"**__ "No lo sé…ya verá cuando lo agarre" __**"No deberías permitir esa clase de acercamientos, ella es nuestra y sólo nosotros podemos poner nuestras manos sobre la gatita"**__ "Ya hablaré con él"_ el youkai se retiró, por el momento…luego aclararía algunas cosas con el general.

Luego de su descanso, Rin volvía a entrenar con Sesshoumaru. El Lord utilizaba a Toukijin y Rin sus dos sables Suzaku y Seryou. Ambos pelaban con fuerza, ninguno de los dos daba tregua y utilizaban una gran velocidad. Eishi que estaba en posición de espectador, se sorprendió al ver las habilidades de la humana en combate…era obvio que había progresado mucho, ya era digna de pelear un youkai poderoso. La batalla se hacía cada vez más rápida y con más estallidos al chocar las espadas, ya que Sesshoumaru dejaba salir su poder demoníaco y Rin el suyo de diosa. El general comenzó a preocuparse, esos dos no se habían dado cuenta que estaban destruyendo el jardín. Al volver a chocar sus espadas, ambos poderes se mezclaron, creando así una bola de energía que los envolvía a ambos; al continuar aplicando fuerza en el ataque, el suelo comenzó a romperse y rayos de poder salín disparados por todos lados haciendo daño a quién estuviera cerca (por suerte nadie salió herido). Los dos luchadores se separaron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron una nueva danza de sables. Peleaban con fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y destreza…estaban muy parejos, hasta que Sesshoumaru se descuidó por una milésima de segundo, el cual Rin aprovechó para darle un ataque fuerte y certero, provocando la caída al suelo del Lord dejándolo sin defensa; la humana no desaprovechó la oportunidad y colocó ambos sables en el cuello del youkai. En ese momento, Eishi se quedó mudo…era la primera vez que Rin salía triunfadora en el combate. Sesshoumaru la miró desde el suelo por un momento, y la humana no pudo contenerse, una enorme sonrisa victoriosa adornó sus labios, y retirando los sables del cuello del Lord, la chica comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII!!!! Gané yo, gané yo…¡¡¡Eishi, lo logré!!!- corrió a los brazos del general.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Lo he hecho…creí que nunca podría- y luego de recibir todos los halagos y elogios de parte de Eishi, como un torpedo Rin corrió a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, que por supuesto no esperaba aquella demostración de amor por parte de la humana.

-¿No está feliz de mí, Sensei?- preguntó sonriendo mientras estrujaba la cintura del Lord con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, mocosa- dijo al momento de colocar una mano sobre su cabeza, y la otra en su espalda. Eishi sonrió, esa visión era muy hermosa, sólo deseaba que dentro de poco…a esa imagen se le agregaran pequeños hanyous parecidos al príncipe y a la diosa…

Continuará………

N/A: Bueno….¿qué les pareció?...no me maten…ajajja. Cualquier cosita me dejan reviews……y aunque no tengan dudas, dejen reviews igual…jiiijiji…..XD.


	7. Una diosa completa

N/A: Holas…lamento mucho la tardanza, pero les voy a explicar el por qué de mi demora…lo primero que me sucedió fue que mi tía nos quiere sacar la casa a mí y a mis hermanas, nos quiere echar a la calle…horrible lo sé. Después como se me rompió la computadora estaba usando la notebook de una amiga, pero ella la necesitaba y se la llevó…para ser poco todo ESO…mi tía tiene algunos papeles sobre la casa y nos mandó a quitar el medidor de luz…por ende no hay luz en mi casa, me cortaron el gas por una deuda que no tengo idea, y al cortarme la luz la bomba del tanque de agua dejó de funcionar….produciendo un corte de agua…asique no tengo agua, por ende no tengo ni gas ni agua ni luz…este es el peor mes de mi vida…pero sé que vamos a salir adelante. Les agradecería que me sigan apoyando en el fic…pero como me siento tan mal puede que no les guste mi capítulo…si no les gusta, o tienen alguna duda, o queja, o comentario pueden dejarlo en los reviews….una cosa más, gracias a todas las que siempre me apoyan y me dan fuerzas para seguir con la escritura que tanto me gusta….gracias a **candilu** que me dejó un reivew y como ya dije a las de siempre….otra cosita, en este capítulo voy a introducir algunos personajes de otros animes, pero que obviamente no me pertenecen….sin nada más que agregar mil gracias…y acá va el capítulo…

_Capítulo anterior…_

_Luego de su descanso, Rin volvía a entrenar con Sesshoumaru. El Lord utilizaba a Toukijin y Rin sus dos sables Suzaku y Seryou. Ambos pelaban con fuerza, ninguno de los dos daba tregua y utilizaban una gran velocidad. Eishi que estaba en posición de espectador, se sorprendió al ver las habilidades de la humana en combate…era obvio que había progresado mucho, ya era digna de pelear un youkai poderoso. La batalla se hacía cada vez más rápida y con más estallidos al chocar las espadas, ya que Sesshoumaru dejaba salir su poder demoníaco y Rin el suyo de diosa. El general comenzó a preocuparse, esos dos no se habían dado cuenta que estaban destruyendo el jardín. Al volver a chocar sus espadas, ambos poderes se mezclaron, creando así una bola de energía que los envolvía a ambos; al continuar aplicando fuerza en el ataque, el suelo comenzó a romperse y rayos de poder salín disparados por todos lados haciendo daño a quién estuviera cerca (por suerte nadie salió herido). Los dos luchadores se separaron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron una nueva danza de sables. Peleaban con fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y destreza…estaban muy parejos, hasta que Sesshoumaru se descuidó por una milésima de segundo, el cual Rin aprovechó para darle un ataque fuerte y certero, provocando la caída al suelo del Lord dejándolo sin defensa; la humana no desaprovechó la oportunidad y colocó ambos sables en el cuello del youkai. En ese momento, Eishi se quedó mudo…era la primera vez que Rin salía triunfadora en el combate. Sesshoumaru la miró desde el suelo por un momento, y la humana no pudo contenerse, una enorme sonrisa victoriosa adornó sus labios, y retirando los sables del cuello del Lord, la chica comenzó a saltar de alegría__._

_-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII!!!! Gané yo, gané yo…¡¡¡Eishi, lo logré!!!- corrió a los brazos del general._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo._

_-Lo he hecho…creí que nunca podría- y luego de recibir todos los halagos y elogios de parte de Eishi, como un torpedo Rin corrió a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, que por supuesto no esperaba aquella demostración de amor por parte de la humana._

_-¿No está feliz de mí, Sensei?- preguntó sonriendo mientras estrujaba la cintura del Lord con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Lo has hecho muy bien, mocosa- dijo al momento de colocar una mano sobre su cabeza, y la otra en su espalda. Eishi sonrió, esa visión era muy hermosa, sólo deseaba que dentro de poco…a esa imagen se le agregaran pequeños hanyous parecidos al príncipe y a la diosa…_

Capítulo 4: "Una diosa completa"

Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido, pero no eran notados por Rin…ya que todo el tiempo lo ocupaba en entrenar. Ya Sesshoumaru no era el youkai considerado que no le hacía daño…ahora realmente luchaba casi a muerte con ella, por dos motivos…el primero porque debía empezar a preparar su cuerpo con dolor en las batallas, y el segundo porque ella no medía sus ataques y podía llegar a herirlo gravemente.

Rin se encontraba recostada en la hierba, mirando el cielo rosa y violáceo dando el preludio a la noche, este estaba completamente estrellado trasmitiéndole un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad…la cantidad de estrellas que poseía el firmamento eran innumerables, en su época no se podían apreciar de esa forma…a veces agradecía a la naturaleza por brindarle a la humanidad tantas cosas bellas de que disfrutar. Una youkai interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oh…mi Lady. Lamento importunarla, pero tiene visitas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Visitas para mí, Nuriko?- la youkai asintió –Que extraño- ambas se dirigieron a la sala del castillo. Una vez allí, Rin casi salta de la alegría…(dedicado a **Ako**….XD).

-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!- gritó corriendo a sus brazos –¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¡¿Cómo está Aki? ¿Y Kagome?! Te extrañé tanto- decía mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos. El hanyou levantó un poco el cuerpo de Rin en el aire, y la estrujó con cariño contra su pecho. Al Lord eso le desagradó bastante, ya que se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha y podía ver cómo este le demostraba amor.

-Hola muñeca…yo también te extrañé mucho. Kagome y Aki han estado de maravilla, al igual que yo- le dijo sin soltarla. Sesshoumaru tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido, no soportaba como su medio hermano tocaba a su humana (para Inuyasha el cariño que le tiene a Rin es fraternal…pero al Lord no le importa, sólo no quiere que otro macho la toque), Nuriko colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una mirada de "Cálmate…déjalos" el youkai bufó.

-Y cuéntame ¿Este animal te ha tratado bien?- habló dejándola en el suelo y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "animal". Rin rió levemente.

-Sí…he mejorado mucho con el entrenamiento-

-Mi Lady tiene razón, ella se ha convertido en una gran rival para el Lord.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó costándole trabajo creer que su medio hermano hubiera hecho algo bueno por otra persona.

-En efecto, en este preciso momento ella podría patearte el trasero sin siquiera sudar- dijo el youkai orgulloso.

-¿Y a ti quién te dirigió la palabra?- ¬¬

-Acéptalo hanyou…eres demasiado débil-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Tú me oíste-

-No peleen, por favor. Inuyasha seguro que yo no podría vencerte…y otra cosa, no sé de qué tanto alardeas Sesshoumaru. Si mal no recuerdo yo ya te he vencido en el campo de batalla- defendió Rin al hanyou burlándose del youkai.

-Mhp-

-Jajajjaj….tú el "Gran Sesshoumaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste" vencido por una humana, la supuesta raza inferior te ha dado una paliza…y no sólo eso, además fue una mujer…jajaja- se vengó Inuyasha.

-Grrrrrr…cierra la boca, híbrido-

-Ya, ya…no peleen. Sesshoumaru te lo tienes merecido, tú lo humillaste primero...ahora era tu turno-

-Sandeces-

-Como quieras. Inuyasha ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir a visitarme? Creí que te habías olvidado de mí, necesitaba que alguien me diera cariño y me hiciera mimos- dijo con un gran puchero. El Lord procesó aquellas palabras ¿Qué, acaso él no le daba cariño? Si la estaba entrenando para que se convirtiera en un buen rival, gastaba su preciado tiempo para ella ¿Él no le hacía mimos? Si ya la había besado apasionadamente…bueno, claro que ella no lo sabía aún…pero la había abrazado en aquella oportunidad cuando lo venció por primera vez y la había felicitado por su desempeño. Esto era injusto, cómo iba a pensar que él no le daba cariño… _**"Pues…si no se siente querida, tendremos que demostrarle cariño más abiertamente. Tal vez, desee que la besemos otra vez, o mejor aún…puede llegar a querer dormir en nuestra habitación"**__ "No la llevaremos a mi habitación" __**"Bueno, podemos hacerlo en la de ella"**__ "Tampoco, pero tal vez podríamos tener un acercamiento más íntimo del que tenemos" __**"Esa idea me gusta, pero ¿Por qué nunca quieres hacerla nuestra completamente? Estoy seguro que ella será una buena amante, y si no…nosotros le podremos enseñar cómo se debe amar a un youkai"**__ "Si ago una cosa así se asustará y no podrá entregarse. Si llegara a tener una oportunidad no la desaprovecharía; pero yo no quiero obligarla…quiero que ella disfrute de lo que deseo hacerle" __**"Me parece bien, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti"**__ "Mhp…idiota"._

-Muñeca no pongas esa cara. No he podido venir antes, porque estuve con el lobo sarnoso y Shippou exterminando unos youkais demoníacos de bajo nivel, que nos encargó Lord Shishio (el Lord del Norte).

-Ay…que bueno. Y ¿Cómo se encuentra Shippou?-

-Muy bien…anduvo retándome por no venir a verte antes-

-¿Y Kouga?-

-Esa bestia también se encuentra bien…te extraña tanto que mira…- dijo sacando de sus ropas un tapado de fina piel –…te ha enviado esto para ti, dice que es para que no lo olvides- terminó algo molesto de que el lobo le tuviera cariño a su pequeña. Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos de par en par…ese tapado traía consigo el apestoso olor del lobo, y quería que Rin lo usara (en el clan de los lobos los machos le regalaban a sus hembras un tapado de su piel para hacer notable su interés por ellas y pretenderlas, claro que esto Rin e Inuyasha no lo sabían, pero Sesshoumaru sí).

-Ahhh…que adorable, él siempre tan atento- Rin estaba a punto de tomar el tapado en sus manos, pero unas garras fueron más rápidas que ella y le arrebataron el tapado de piel al hanyou.

-Oye…¿Qué haces idiota? Eso es un regalo para ella- habló Inuyasha irritado. El Lord estaba furioso, ese maldito lobo se atrevía a darle una prenda impregnada de su nauseabundo olor a **SU** humana, **SU** hembra. Esto no iba a permitirlo, inmediatamente iría a buscar al lobo, lo tomaría del pescuezo y lo estrangularía, sólo por poner sus ojos en su mujer _**"Esto no se puede quedar así. La gatita es sólo nuestra…nadie puede siquiera mirarla. Hay que matar a ese lobo" **__"Estoy de acuerdo. Lobo endemoniado, voy a destrozarle hasta el dedo meñique ¿Cómo se atreve a mirar a mi mujer? Voy a romperle la vida…va a arrepentirse de haber nacido, le partiré hasta lo irrompible. Maldito"_

-Hey…Sesshoumaru. Dámelo, eso es mío…es mi obsequio- le dijo Rin algo triste por haberle quitado su regalo.

-Grrrrrr…- gruñó él.

-Imbécil, devuélveselo- ordenó el hanyou.

-Es mío…¿Qué hace?- se quejó la chica al ver cómo el Lord enterraba sus garras en la prenda _"Voy a matarlo"_ pensó él.

-Te prohíbo tenerlo, ni pensar usarlo- escupió enojado.

-¿Por qué?- protestó ella.

-Porque yo lo digo, y se acabó- comenzó a caminar para retirarse de la sala, si seguía allí aniquilaría a Inuyasha por haberle arruinarle el día. El hanyou notó en seguida el cambio de humor de Sesshoumaru, no podía equivocarse a él le sucedió exactamente lo mismo con Kagome, y más aún por el mismo lobo…esto no era otra cosa más que los _celos_, pero podía llegar a ser muy peligroso que un youkai se familiarizara con ellos…ya que esa raza sería capaz de matar a todo macho en la faz de la tierra, con tal de que no puedan arrebatarle a su hembra. El Lord seguía su camino maldiciendo y gruñendo por lo bajo…hasta que fue detenido del brazo por Rin, ella lo hizo voltearse.

-Dámelo…eso es mío, no tienes derecho a tocarlo y…y…y yo lo quiero porque es mi regalo- le dijo molesta, la ira del youkai llegó a su límite…su hembra estaba defendiendo a otro macho ¿Deseaba a otro macho? ¿Qué tenía ese lobo que él no? _**"Esto no es justo. Nosotros somos mejor que ese insignificante lobo. Cada segundo lo odio más"**__ "Maldito ¿Tanto le gusta? No, no voy a permitirlo…ella es mía, y sólo mía"_.

-¿Qué esperas? Dámelo- el youkai la tomó fuertemente del brazo con su garra, ella no iba a decirle qué hacer, la acercó peligrosamente a él…sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Me rehúso- dijo en un tono sedante, ronco, sensual, muy provocativo…tanto que Rin se sonrojó al instante; intentó zafarse del agarre del Lord, pero le fue imposible. Él la acercó todavía más, colocó su mano en su cintura y la aprisionó contra su pecho –Jamás volverás a ver esta prenda- continuaba su lascivo ronroneo.

-E…e…es mío…da…dámelo- estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sólo tenía al youkai casi rozando sus labios, sino que también él le hablaba en un tono que prácticamente decía "vamos a mi habitación". Inuyasha estaba con la boca abierta, su hermano estaba demostrando interés por una humana…y qué interés…parecía que se estaba entregando. Nuriko sonreía mientras veía la cara de horror de Rin al tener al youkai tan cerca y aprisionando su cintura, veía a Sesshoumaru con su expresión de deseo, y al hanyou con cara de preocupación al temer que el Lord hiciera suya a la humana en ese preciso momento.

-Ya te dije que no te lo daré. Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás en la noche a mi habitación a robármelo? Pues ten cuidado, puede que no vulvas a salir de allí hasta el amanecer y muy exhausta- susurró esto último en su oído, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rin, sus pelos se erizaron, y tensó su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru se percató de su reacción, y con una sensual sonrisa volvió a mirarla –Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- habló contra sus labios.

-N…nada- bajó su mirada.

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo Inuyasha al ponerse entre medio de ambos y separarlos –Déjala en paz-

-Idiota- se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. El hanyou se giró para estar frente a Rin.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó dudoso, no sabía qué podría estar pensando la humana.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. Olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Vamos al jardín a charlar- sonrió dejando más tranquilo a Inuyasha. Ambos se dirigieron al jardín Sur, se sentaron en la hierba y volvieron a retomar su charla. –Y ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Kagome?-

-Cuidando de tu huerta…está progresando mucho por cierto-

-La extraño…necesito a una amiga en este momento, bueno…tengo a Nuriko pero no es lo mismo. Al igual que te necesito a ti, también tengo a Eishi, pero él es como un padre para mi…pero tú eres como un hermano mayor…créeme en mi época tengo un hermano, y es igual de protector que tú-

-Feh…siempre estaremos aquí para ti, no te preocupes enana- dijo al momento de revolver su cabello azabache –Y dime ¿Mi "adorado" hermano te ha tratado con delicadeza?-

-Jijijij…no exactamente, pero la manera brusca de tratarme es para progresar en mi entrenamiento. Sin eso no creo que haya sido capaz de superarme-

-Y…¿Crees que ya estás lista? Digo ¿Para salvar a la humanidad?-

-No, claro que no. Todavía no logro controlar los elementos, pero ya aprenderé-

-Eso espero. Oye, si lo deseas puedo quedarme uno días para ayudarte, y más que anda para cuidarte de la bestia-

-Jajaja…no le digas así. Yo creo que deberías de preguntárselo a Sesshoumaru, él es el dueño del castillo…yo no doy las órdenes aquí, pero sí me gustaría que te quedaras- sonrió.

-Pues, si es por la autoridad de Sesshoumaru…entonces no hay problema, si yo digo que me quedo él no va a poder negarse-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Verás, este castillo era de mi padre al igual que estas tierras. Por ende, todo lo que Sesshoumaru posee es de ambos-

-Entonces ¿Por qué tú no eres Lord? ¿Por qué tú y tu familia viven en las tierras del Norte?-

-En primer lugar, no me gusta mucho verle la cara a mi hermano. Segundo, no quiero que le haga la vida imposible a mi familia. Y tercero, él odia a los humanos…no quiero que maltrate a Kagome-

-Oh…te comprendo, pero te cuento un secreto…no creo que él le haga daño a nadie. Según Eishi, desde que cierta persona llegó aquí Sesshoumaru se ha ablandado…no sé a qué persona se refiere, pero sería un honor conocerla- dijo inocentemente Rin. Inuyasha tenía cara de "no puedo creerlo", esa persona era ella y no tenía idea de la gran influencia que era para su medio hermano –¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Nada, sólo meditaba…¿De verdad no tienes idea de quién es esa persona? –

-Nop-

-…- **^_^**U

XXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, un youkai se encontraba en su habitación muy molesto… _"Maldito bastardo. Lobo del demonio ¿Cómo te atreves a pretender a mi hembra?" __**"Ya te lo dije Sesshoumaru, tendremos que matarlo"**__ "Nada me agradaría más" __**"No, espera…él es su amigo, si le hacemos daño puede que nos odie. Yo no quiero vivir con el rencor de nuestra gatita"**__ "Pero tampoco puedo dejar que me la bajen" __**"No, pero lo que podemos hacer es…tener la confianza de Rin, acercarnos al lobo y amenazarlo de muerte, de seguro no va a querer meterse con nosotros"**__ "Es lo más probable, pero me molesta que Rin quisiera aceptar esta asquerosa prenda…lo defiende a capa y espada"_ pensó al momento de estrujar la prenda entre sus garras _**"Jajajaj…jajaja"**__ "¿Qué es tan divertido? ¬¬" __**"Sólo pensaba en nuestro padre Inutaisho. Ja…tú que decías que era débil por enamorarse de una humana, y ahora nosotros estamos celosos por una…jajaja, que irónico"**__ "Yo no estoy celoso" __**"Claro, se te nota. Entonces quieres decir que…todas esas ganas de matar al lobo, y de hacer sufrir a todo macho que se le acerque son…"**__ "Yo sólo estoy protegiendo lo que es mío. Nadie va a quitármela, ella no se apartará de mi a menos que ese sea su deseo" __**"Claro, tienes razón; cuando termine el entrenamiento nuestra gatita volverá con Inuyasha, y cuando finalice la guerra regresará a su época…de todas formas nos dejará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo"**_ el youkai se quedó mudo al reflexionar las palabras de su conciencia…era cierto, cuando Rin ya no lo necesitara se apartaría de su lado…y ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Cómo detenerla cuando llegara el momento? ¿Qué argumento tenía para ello? El Lord se entristeció, de nada serviría aparentar indiferencia y frialdad a su conciencia, ella lo conocía perfectamente…esta era la primera vez que demostraba realmente sus sentimientos… _**"Ya, ya…cambia esa cara de perrito huérfano. Puede que nos deje como puede que no, tal vez podamos convencerla para que se quede con nosotros"**__ "¿Me puedes decir cómo demonios voy a lograr eso?" __**"Simple, ella misma dijo que le faltaba demostración de cariño…bien, en esa caso nosotros se lo podemos demostrar con creces ¿entiendes?"**__ "¿Y así ella querrá quedarse conmigo?" __**"Exacto"**__ "¿Y qué haré cuando deba volver a su época?" __**"No pienses en eso Sesshoumaru, no te amargues…todo a su tiempo, vive el día a día…y disfruta de nuestra preciosa al máximo ¿de acuerdo?" **__"De acuerdo" __**"Oye, creo que nos tardamos ¿no es hora de ir a cenar?"**__ "Sí, claro"_ Sesshoumaru se disponía a salir de su habitación, cuando sintió una presencia tras la puerta.

-Entra- se escuchó la puerta abrirse –¿Qué diablos quieres?- dijo al momento de tener a su medio hermano frente a él.

-Pues, vengo a informarte que me quedaré unos días en el castillo para vigilar y proteger a mi pequeña- el Lord gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba que Inuyasha tratara a Rin como su pequeña…ella no era la pequeña de su hermano, era sólo de él.

-¿Y quién dijo que podías quedarte?-

-Bueno, este castillo era de nuestro padre, asique yo también soy heredero de sus bienes…por ende, no preciso de tu aprobación o consentimiento para instalarme temporalmente aquí ¿o sí?- habló burlonamente.

-Grrrrrrrr...-

-Además, Rin quiere que me quede. No le negarías nada a ella ¿verdad?-

-…-

-Claro que no le negarías nada. Haz cambiado Sesshoumaru- se sentó en una silla.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Sí, claro. Por otro lado…no me gusta cómo tratas a Rin, así con tanta confianza…tampoco me gusta cómo te le acercas y la tocas…respeta su espacio, animal-

-Yo la tocaré, me acercaré a ella, y la trataré como me plazca, insecto-

-Te vas a arrepentir, maldito-

-No sé qué tanto te preocupa. Yo no vi que ella me rechazara, al parecer le gusta cómo la trato y la acaricio- habló con burla, la sangre del hanyou comenzaba a hervir.

-¡Ella no se fijaría en algo como tú, monstruo!- estaba furioso.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te mataré si te le acercas…feh…hasta preferiría que se fijara en Kouga antes que en ti-

-¡¡ESE MALDITO LOBO NO SE ACERCARÁ A ELLA JAMÁS!!- ahora era Sesshoumaru el que estaba furioso, con sólo la mención de ese nombre le daban ganas de transformarse en su verdadera apariencia, y destrozarlo todo.

-Hey ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor? Ahu…creo que ya sé lo que sucede, el gran Lord Sesshoumaru está completamente celoso- pronunció esa última palabra lenta y burlonamente.

-Sandeces- volvió su autocontrol.

-Sí, claro. Sesshoumaru yo sé de lo que te hablo…yo lo viví a causa del mismo lobo, pero estoy tranquilo Rin no te elegirá a ti-

-Idiota-

-Monstruo-

-Insecto-

-Bestia-

-Imbécil-

-Animal-

-Hanyou-

-Youkai-

-Ignorante-

-Solterón-

-Ja…yo he estado con muchas hembras youkais…no soy como tú que sólo estuviste con la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa humana-

-Jajajaj…habrás estado con muchas hembras youkais, y yo sólo habré estado con Kagome…pero a ninguna le demostraste amor, no sabes lo que se siente ser amado. Lo cierto es que yo tengo una esposa y un cachorro, en cambio tú sólo te tienes a ti mismo. Nadie espera con ansias tu regreso a casa…y mucho menos tienes a una esposa que te dice que te ama con todo su corazón, ni tampoco un cachorro que porta tu sangre y te admira. Asique, me siento mucho más privilegiado que tú- eso fue duro para el youkai, aunque no lo demostró se sentía fatal, le había dado un golpe bajo…pero debía aceptar que su hermano tenía razón, si seguía así jamás tendría una esposa y mucho menos un heredero…sólo pensaba en la posibilidad de que aquella que se lo diera fuera Rin. –Ahu…¿Por qué el silencio, Lord?- se volvió a burlar de él.

-Cierra la boca, híbrido. Yo no necesito a una estúpida esposa para satisfacer mis necesidades- mintió, pero no aceptaría que se sentía solo, y mucho menos que esa soledad se había disipado con la presencia de Rin, por lo menos no lo reconocería frente a Inuyasha. "TOC TOC TOC" se escuchó en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con voz grave.

-Mi Lord, lamento interrumpirlo…pero la cena está servida, y mi Lady los espera en la mesa-

-Gracias, Nuriko. En un momento bajamos, discúlpanos con Rin por nuestra tardanza-

-Sí, mi Lord- la youkai se retiró.

-Vámonos, Rin nos espera- ordenó el Lord unos segundos después. Ambos se dirigieron a destino sin hablar. Una vez allí, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Rin ya se encontraba ubicada en el lugar de siempre; a Inuyasha n ole quedó más opción que, tomar asiento a la izquierda de su hermano. En la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral, nadie pronunciaba ni una sola palabra…pero Rin no aguantaría por mucho tiempo…y así fue, de un momento a otro la humana comenzó a hablar.

-Y ¿Cómo se encuentran Sango y Miroku? Inuyasha-

-Muy bien, me mandaron saludos para ti-

-Que tiernos…los extraño mucho-

-Allí todos te extrañan, Rin-

-Jajaja…ya lo creo. Y ¿Cómo se encuentran los aldeanos? –

-También extrañándote…en especial Kenshin- el Lord se sentía totalmente excluido de la conversación, parecía como si él no estuviera ahí ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorarlo?

-Jeje…que pena- **^_^**U

-Es la verdad, Rin. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti- le dijo sabiendo que Sesshoumaru estallaría de celos –Recuerda que él te seguía a donde fueras, y te regalaba flores- el Lord apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para no rugir.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Kouga también me acompañaba a todos lados y me regalaba flores- sin saberlo, Rin había encendido más la furia del youkai.

-Pero Kenshin te quería sólo para él- pronunció Inuyasha en burla. Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento de un golpe, tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba molesto.

-¿Sucede algo Sesshoumaru?- cuestionó preocupada Rin.

-…-

-¿Sesshoumaru?-

-Terminen su cena, yo me retiro- dos segundos después desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-A lo mejor recordó algo que lo hizo enfadar, créeme mi hermano está loco- _"Por ti"_ pensó. Ambos continuaron con su cena charlando animadamente, sin preocuparse por la anterior reacción de Sesshoumaru, aunque Inuyasha ya sabía lo que le sucedía.

XXXXXXXXX

El Lord caminaba por su palacio con mil cosas dándole vueltas por la cabeza, ahora tenía a dos rivales que se interpondrían entre Rin y él… _"Ahora se sumó este tal Kenshin" __**"Un momento Sesshoumaru…ese tal Kenshin es un aldeano ¿no?" **__"Sí" __**"Entonces no será problema para nosotros"**__ "En eso tienes razón, con tan sólo mi presencia ese humano de cuarta no querrá acercarse nunca más a Rin. Pero ese lobo es conocido por hacerle frente a todo youkai que se atraviese en su camino…aunque sea de un nivel más alto, parece que no le teme a la batalla ni a la muerte" __**"Bien, entonces a ese sí hay que matarlo, uygg…eso quisiera si no fuera amigo de la preciosa…¿Qué haremos entonces?"**__ "Ya pensaré en algo" __**"Bien"**_**.**

-Mi Lord- lo interrumpió Nuriko tras de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- no podía creerlo, no había notado la presencia de la youkai por estar metido en sus pensamientos.

-Sólo vengo a avisarle que el señor Jaquen, ya ha regresado de la misión que le ordenó realizar-

-Oh…dile que venga a mi habitación inmediatamente-

-Sí, mi Lord- hizo una reverencia y se retiró. El youkai se fue a sus aposentos.

XXXXXXXXX

Un pequeño youkai verde caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su amo… _"Uyygg…¿Por qué querrá verme tan pronto? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de descansar"_. Una vez llegado a destino, Jaquen tocó la puerta. Se adentró en la habitación al escuchar un grave "adelante" de parte de Sesshoumaru.

-Amo bonito ¿me mandó a llamar?-

-Sí ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?-

-Sí Sesshoumaru-sama-

-¿Y…?-

-Pues, sin duda el que planea exterminar a los humanos es…es el Lord del Sur Radamantys- dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Con que Radamantys ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Él odia a los humanos más que yo- habló más para él mismo que para su sirviente.

-Eso es porque su antigua prometida lo dejó y huyó con un humano, y porque su hermano menor murió protegiendo a una humana, de la cual estaba enamorado…al igual que su padre Inutaish…- guardó silencio al ver la mirada asesina del Lord.

-¿Qué más descubriste?-

-El Lord del Sur ya está formando un ejército para acabar con aquella raza…pero…amo bonito, Radamantys-sama cree que usted lo ayudará a exterminar a los humanos. Él sabe que usted los odia y piensa que querrá vengar a su padre- _"Pues está muy equivocado"_ pensó el Lord.

-Entiendo-

-Sesshoumaru-sama…-

-Dime-

-Usted tendrá que tomar una decisión, deberá elegir a qué bando va a apoyar-

-¿Me estás dando órdenes, Jaquen?-

-No, sólo digo que…nada, Sesshoumaru-sama-

-Me parece bien, retírate-

-Sí, amo- el pequeño youkai salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru fijó su vista en las estrellas fuera de su ventana…ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer con respecto a su decisión, siempre pensó que apoyaría a los youkais (recuerden que es una leyenda, desde hace mucho él sabía que se formarían bandos diferentes para la guerra), pero de ser así tendría que luchar contra Rin, esto no era nada bueno…si no quería hacerle daño a la humana tendría que apoyar a su bando…pero eso significaba enterrar su orgullo y defender a esa débil raza…¿Quién diría que el Gran Sesshoumaru estaría confundido en estos momentos por una humana?... _**"Ya déjate de pensar tonterías…es obvio que nos uniremos a los humanos"**__ "Yo nunca dije tal cosa" "__**Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Estarás en su contra y la matarás?"**__ "No" __**"¿Dejarás que alguien más la mate?"**__ "¡Jamás! Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima" __**"Y ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?"**__ "Ufff…no lo sé" __**"No es tan difícil Sesshoumaru"**__ "Cre…creo q…que deberé…apoy…apoyar a los humanos, y proteger a Rin" __**"Así se habla, ese es mi muchacho. De esa forma le demostraremos nuestro afecto"**__ "Idiota"_. El Lord se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos…estaba comenzando a dormirse, cuando un aroma lo distrajo…era el de Rin que se dirigía a su habitación a descansar, pero no venía sola…su medio hermano estaba con ella ¿Qué pretendía ese hanyou? No pensaba dormir con su humana en su habitación ¿verdad?. Pero su respuesta no fue la que esperaba cuando escuchó la puerta de Rin cerrarse con Inuyasha dentro. Sesshoumaru se levantó bruscamente de su cama, salió de su habitación y casi prácticamente corrió a la de Rin. Con un solo movimiento abrió la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios haces en los aposentos de Rin?- preguntó molesto el Lord.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-

-Grrrrr…insolente ¿Acaso piensas dormir aquí?- dijo al momento de ver cómo la humana acomodaba un futón para el hanyou.

-¿Y qué si duermo aquí?-

-Ni se te ocurra-

-Sesshoumaru, yo le dije que podía dormir aquí-

-Eso no me interesa, Rin-

-No te metas bestia. Ella me dejó-

-Ya, no peleen. Sesshoumaru no voy a dejar que duerma con la servidumbre-

-Exacto, y yo no voy a dormir lejos de ella, en este piso sólo hay dos habitaciones ¿en qué estabas pensando Sesshoumaru? Maldito, no te voy a dar la oportunidad para que te sobrepases con Rin-

-Basta Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru por favor entiende…él no me hará daño…déjalo dormir aquí, porfis porfis ¿si…?- la chica le hizo ojitos y le regaló una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa. Todo el cuerpo del Lord se estremeció, esa sonrisa y esos ojos esmeralda fueron demasiado para él…tenía ganas de tomarla por el rostro y comérsela a besos, pero no podía hacerlo…mejor dicho no debía hacerlo. No quería irse de ese cuarto, pero no tenía opción…su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando, y las pulsaciones bajo su cintura serían notables pronto. La humana continuaba con su sonrisa y pestañaba muchas veces rápidamente, logrando así una seductora visión para Sesshoumaru.

-¿Siiii…?- volvió a repetir ahora con ambas manos entrelazadas y alzadas hacia su pecho en forma de súplica.

-De…de acuerdo- estaba vencido, se rendía ante Rin. A todo esto, Inuyasha no podía creerlo…su pequeña se había aprovechado de su belleza, y había seducido infantilmente a su hermano…¡Cómo había cambiado la inocente Rin!.

-¡Qué bueno! Gracias "Lord"…ahora ve a tu habitación a descansar, mañana continuaremos con mi entrenamiento- habló la chica empujándolo suavemente por la espalda hacia la salida –Que descanse, Príncipe- sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Rin- y se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Rin se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

-Bien…es hora de dormir- ambos se recostaron en sus respectivas camas.

-Rin…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué piensas hacer…luego de que termines el entrenamiento?-

-Pues…aún no lo sé-

-¿Quieres venir conmigo y Kagome a la aldea…o…o quieres quedarte aquí?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero al hecho de que Sesshoumaru se ha apegado mucho a ti y…-

-Eso no es cierto. Él es mi Sensei, y sólo me trata como si fuera su pupilo-

-Rin, sabes perfectamente que no trato de decir eso-

-Entonces, reitero mi pregunta ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que no creo que…Sesshoumaru te deje ir tan fácilmente. Te lo digo, Rin…mi hermano ha cambiado, pero increíblemente lo ha hecho para bien-

-Pues en ese caso, me alegro. Ahora duérmete y deja el interrogatorio para otro día-

-Está bien. Que descanses-

-Igualmente- y ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los rayos anunciando el alba se colaron por las enormes ventanas del Lord; pesadamente fue abriendo sus ojos no queriendo despertar de su placentero sueño, que obviamente la protagonista era Rin. Se sentó lentamente y alejó su platinado cabello a un lado de su oreja. Con la misma mano estrujó su flequillo y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro… _"¿Qué me pasa? Hace semanas que tengo sueños un tanto comprometedores con ella" __**"Pues, tu cerebro lo único que hace es proyectar nuestros deseos más anhelados"**__ "Mmmm…y ahora tengo que ir a entrenar con la pequeña. No sé si podré contenerme después de tener tremendo sueño" __**"Nadie te obliga a contenerte. Además ¿Anoche no fue ella la que te coqueteaba?"**__ "Sí, pero seguramente lo habrá hecho para que dejara en paz a Inuyasha" __**"Si ese hanyou no estuviera casado, lo más probable es que ahora estaría a cien metros bajo tierra"**__ "Doscientos metros…ja" __**"Jajaja"**__._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡¡¡Inuyashaaaaaa!!! Levántate de una buena vez- saltaba sobre él una muy alegre Rin.

-¡¡Ya, ya!! Ya voy- decía el hanyou sentándose es su futón aún con los ojos cerrados –Rin apenas ha amanecido ¿Por qué me levantas a esta hora?- pronunció abrazándola despacio y apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros femeninos.

-Porque es hora de desayunar…y luego tienes que verme entrenar-

-¡¿Tan temprano?!-

-Sí- **^_^**

-Pues, sí que mi hermano es exigente- el híbrido se levantó, tomó un baño, luego tomó uno ella…y ambos se dirigieron a desayunar. Una vez allí, se encontraron con el Lord ocupando su asiento habitual.

-Buenos días, Sesshoumaru- se sentó en su lugar.

-Buenos días, Rin-

-Rin, ni que fuera importante saludarlo…feh- se quejó el hanyou también tomando asiento.

-Mhp…imbécil-

-Bestia-

-¡¡Ya!! No peleen-

-Sólo porque tú lo pides- habló Inuyasha. El desayuno transcurrió normalmente…Rin e Inuyasha hablando, y Sesshoumaru guardando silencio mientras los observaba. Luego de finalizar el desayuno, los tres personajes se dirigieron hacia uno de los jardines del palacio (o castillo como más les guste…..XD. Esos jardines eran tan grandes que parecían praderas…jejej). Sesshoumaru se fue hacia una esquina, mientras que Rin se dirigió a la opuesta (claro que ya traían puesta la ropa de entrenamiento). El Lord desenvainó a Toukijin, y Rin a Suzaku y Seiryou. La batalla comenzó dos segundos después, una increíble energía podía percibirse en el ambiente. Rin era muy buena con los sables…tanto que impresionó al hanyou…tal vez ella sí podría vencerlo en algún momento. La pelea era muy rápida, no sólo el youkai utilizaba a Toukijin en combate, sino que también a su látigo dorado y sus venenosas garras; aún así no lograba dañar a Rin, pero ella tampoco a él. El enfrentamiento continuó así por un buen rato, ambos estaban muy parejos…en un momento Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Esto no sirve. Rin, no has progresado absolutamente nada en días. No logras hacerme ni un rasguño-

-No es mi culpa, Sesshoumaru. Yo hago todo lo que me pides en el entrenamiento-

-Mmmmm…entonces habrá que utilizar otra táctica- dijo al momento de colocar su mano sobre su barbilla en señal de pensamiento –Tú Inuyasha…ven aquí-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-No me cuestiones, sólo obedece-

-No quiero-

-Ahgrrr…está bien, está bien. Mira, debemos atacar a Rin los dos juntos-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Estás loco?-

-No, idiota. Si la acorralamos y está su vida en peligro, tal vez el espíritu de la diosa salga a relucir. Tú utiliza a Tessaiga con "Bakuryuuha" (así está escrito en la peli 3), y yo utilizaré a Toukijin con "Souryuuha"-

-¿Y si los poderes de la diosa no protegen a Rin?-

-Rin morirá-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-

-Porque sé que ella podrá utilizar los poderes de la diosa y logrará defenderse-

-Oigan…¿ustedes planean matarme?- T T

-Claro que no, pequeña. Esta es idea del burro de mi hermano. No te preocupes no dejaré que te haga daño y se regocije-

-Cállate, insecto. Rin, esta es la única forma que se me ocurre para que progreses-

-Bien, lo haré…si quieres verme muerta. Inuyasha, si me muero te doy permiso para que le patees el trasero a tu hermano por querer lastimarme. Mándale saludos a Kagome de mi parte, dile que fue la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida-

-OK, pequeña-

-No voy a hacerte daño, Rin. No hace falta que te despidas de nadie, no vas a morir…no exageres-

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru a Toukijin. Ambos comenzaron a atacar ferozmente a Rin.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ¿Acaso quieren de verdad matarme?- gritaba al momento de esquivar un ataque mortal por parte de los hermanos.

-¡No le tengas lástima, Inuyasha! Esto es por su bien- dijo Sesshoumaru aún atacándola –¡¡Ataca Rin!!- fue una orden…si bien sabía que la diosa podría salir a defenderla, aún tenía miedo que ella no soportara la energía maligna…debía de estar seguro que no se quedaría paralizada y dejaría que la mataran. Continuaron atacando y ella esquivaba y trataba de devolver los ataques, así estuvieron hasta que la acorralaron contra un árbol.

-¡¡Bakuryuuha!!- soltó su ataque con fuerza contra ella.

-¡¡Souryuuha!!- atacó al mismo tiempo Sesshoumaru. Ambos poderes se fusionaron creando una energía demoníaca sin igual, los ojos de Rin estaban llenos de temor…este era un ataque muy poderoso, no podría con él. El ataque se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, pero para ella todo transcurría en cámara lenta. La chica creyó que ese era su momento de muerte…fallecería a manos de de los hijos de Inutaisho, ese era su fin. Rin estaba quieta como una roca, no hacía ningún movimiento esperando su muerte…la mirada de tristeza de la joven llegó a los ojos del Lord. No podía estar pasando esto ¿ella se dejaría morir sin intentar defenderse antes? Tenía que hacer algo…si no lo hacía la perdería para siempre…NO, eso no iba a permitirlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡RRIIIINNNNNN!!!!!- gritó Sesshoumaru muerto de preocupación, la humana reaccionó y lo miró a los ojos -¡Defiéndete o morirás!- era cierto, si no se defendía moriría y ella no podía morir…debía salvar a la humanidad y regresar a casa. La mirada de Rin se endureció, tomó posición de ataque…en sus ojos comenzaron a verse rastros de llamas, a su alrededor se generó un tornado, a sus sables los recorrían corrientes de agua, y el suelo comenzó a destrozarse…estaba utilizando los poderes de la diosa. La chica agitó sus sables que emanaban un inmenso poder.

-¡¡¡¡Susairyou!!!!- gritó al momento de realizar su ataque. Agitó fuertemente ambos sables contra el suelo, y una enorme energía violeta (propia de Rin) salió en dirección al ataque contrario destrozando la tierra a su paso; esta energía estaba combinada con los cuatro elementos que controlaba la diosa, la energía poseía corrientes de agua, llamaradas de fuego, remolinos de viento, al mismo tiempo que hacía que la tierra temblara. Este ataque se impactó contra el otro destruyéndolo al instante, pero el ataque de Rin no se detuvo…continuó su camino hacia los hermanos, haciendo que estos trataran de detenerlo con sus espadas…cosa que no lograron y salieron disparados hacia un árbol a 500 metros de distancia. Luego ambos cayeron al suelo con brusquedad, no podían levantarse. Una vez disipado el poder, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru pudieron ponerse de pie muy lentamente…haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se acercaron a ella cubiertos por terribles y graves heridas y mucha sangre por todo su cuerpo. La humana se asustó al verlos, naturalmente ella hubiera saltado de alegría al poder despertar su poder de diosa…pero por cómo se veían los hermanos parecía que estaban cerca de la muerte.

-¿Inu…Inuyasha…Sessh…Sesshoumaru…es…están bien?-

-E…es…eso fue asombroso, Rin- el hanyou se desplomó en la hierba ya muy maltratada –Ouch…dolió bastante, pequeña. Tú que creías que no lo ibas a lograr, terminaste casi matándonos a nosotros-

-¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?-

-Claro que sí…sólo muy adolorido y cansado- le sonrió.

-¿Y tú Sesshoumaru…te hice mucho daño?- la preocupación en los ojos de Rin no lo dejaron mentir por su orgullo.

-Me encuentro igual que el insecto- rió al momento de sentarse, ese movimiento provocó que apretara la mandíbula fuertemente por el dolor –Demonios, me hiciste mucho daño Rin- habló con una sonrisa –Creo que deberé cobrármelas luego, linda- finalizó con una mirada muy seductora y lasciva. Rin se sonrojó al instante…no podía evitarlo, la estaba mirando de una manera muy deseosa, además la había llamado "linda". Inuyasha estaba que no lo no podía creer…su hermano de verdad había cambiado.

-Eh…eh…como digas- estaba nerviosa, desde que el Lord se enojara por lo del tapado de piel que le obsequió Kouga…cada vez que se acercaba a ella su corazón latía apresurado, era como si le gustara que el youkai le hablara sedoso y sensual mientras la miraba con deseo (y ¿a quién no le gustaría eso?.....XD).

-Y Rin ¿Ya puedes controlar el poder?- cuestionó el hanyou. La humana no dijo nada, sólo chasqueó los dedos y una llama de fuego descansó sobre ellos, luego hizo otro movimiento con su mano y sobre su palma apareció una porción de agua, con cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba podía controlar todos los elementos. Hizo esto por unos cuantos minutos más para cerciorarse de su habilidad.

-Creo que sí puedo- **^_^**

-Pues, te felicito mucho. Feh…Sesshoumaru, anda felicítala-

-Lo haré cuando la haga pagar- volvió a mirarla de esa forma deseosa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que mi pequeñita le ha pateado el trasero a los dos herederos de Inutaisho- dijo Eishi acercándose a ellos.

-Grrrrr…tú no te metas-

-No se enoje, príncipe- habló una youkai

-¿De qué lado estás, Nuriko?-

-Pues, del lado de mi Lady-

-Ja…muy gracioso ¬¬ -

-Bien…vamos adentro del castillo a curar sus heridas y a festejar el logro de mi pequeña-

-Ella no es nada tuyo…eres casado, Eishi-

-Sesshoumaru, la quiero como una hija…que mal pensado y que "celoso"- pronunció esta última palabra con burla.

-Grrrrr-

-Ya basta. Eishi tiene razón, vayamos adentro que me muero de hambre, el entrenamiento me ha dejado sin energías-

-Lo mismo digo- pronunció el hanyou

-Bien, mi Lady. Adentrémonos- los tres youkais, el hanyou y la humana se dirigieron hacia el castillo…al fin Rin había logrado despertar los poderes de la diosa y podía controlarlos, pero eso preocupaba al Lord…ya que si su entrenamiento finalizada…ella se iría de su lado para siempre…

Continuará……

N/A: Y bien ¿qué les pareció? No me tiren tomates…jaja. Bueno acá les dejó la conti…un vez más sorry por la tardanza…trataré de actualizar más pronto…bye.


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

N/A: Holaaaaa…mis queridas lectoras…gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews…de verdad los necesitaba mucho mucho. **Hoshi no Negai** siento mucho haber cambiado las personalidades de Sessh e Inu…de verdad no lo vuelvo a hacer, voy a tratar de volverlos a la normalidad…XD, gracias por darme consejos…te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. **En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou**gracias por tu comentario…Sessh ya se va a apresurar para que Rin no se vaya…pero muchas cosas van a pasar…todo a su tiempo. **Olga Aurora** me alegro que te haya gustado esta conti…y sí, sí me dejaste reviews antes no te preocupes…te agradezco que me apoyes en esto, de verdad necesito de cada una de mis lectoras. **Candilu** continuaré los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda…yo ya me encuentro bien, de veritas…gracias por tu preocupación. **Ako** yo también me imaginé algo como dragon ball cuando Rin desencadenó el poder de la diosa…ah, por cierto…voy a ir a ver al cine la película de dragon ball que se estrena en Abril…no sé qué tenga de importancia, pero quería decirlo…XD, gracias por tu review. Chicas, les cuento que ya tengo todos los servicios nuevamente…tengo luz, agua y gas…ya me siento mejor, gracias por su preocupación y su apoyo…también por comprender mi situación y estar ahí en los comentarios…las adoro. Pero también les digo que por un error del servicio me sacaron internet…aún no sé cuándo me lo van a poner, ellos dicen que ya lo debería tener pero no lo tengo, tendría que hacerles juicio por equivocarse de esa manera y privarme de actualizar, por eso tardé en subir este capítulo y tardaré en subir los otros, hasta que ellos se dignen de hacer su trabajo bien…XD. Ah…me acabo de acordar…en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué y puse que era el capítulo 4, pero no es así…ese era el capítulo 7 "Una Diosa completa"…sorry por ser ignorante…XD. Bueno, acá va el siguiente capítulo.

_Capítulo anterior…(7)_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que mi pequeñita le ha pateado el trasero a los dos herederos de Inutaisho- dijo Eishi acercándose a ellos._

_-Grrrrr…tú no te metas-_

_-No se enoje, príncipe- habló una youkai_

_-¿De qué lado estás, Nuriko?-_

_-Pues, del lado de mi Lady-_

_-Ja…muy gracioso ¬¬ -_

_-Bien…vamos adentro del castillo a curar sus heridas y a festejar el logro de mi pequeña-_

_-Ella no es nada tuyo…eres casado, Eishi-_

_-Sesshoumaru, la quiero como una hija…que mal pensado y que "celoso"- pronunció esta última palabra con burla._

_-Grrrrr-_

_-Ya basta. Eishi tiene razón, vayamos adentro que me muero de hambre, el entrenamiento me ha dejado sin energías-_

_-Lo mismo digo- pronunció el hanyou_

_-Bien, mi Lady. Adentrémonos- los tres youkais, el hanyou y la humana se dirigieron hacia el castillo…al fin Rin había logrado despertar los poderes de la diosa y podía controlarlos, pero eso preocupaba al Lord…ya que si su entrenamiento finalizada…ella se iría de su lado para siempre…_

Capítulo 8: "Sentimientos encontrados"

Rin continuó entrenando por unas semanas más, ya había conseguido controlar su poder y habilidades a la perfección; pero el Lord no estaba alegre por ello…todo lo contrario, se encontraba triste, furioso, amargado y con un humor de perros; y para completar su enojo…el líder de la manada de los lobos (Kouga) había ido a visitar a Rin al castillo. Sesshoumaru tuvo que dejarlo adentrarse en el palacio, porque la humana se entusiasmó mucho al verlo. Rin había pasado casi todo el día con Kouga, sin siquiera prestarle un poco de atención a él, esto estaba irritando al Lord, y no tuvo más opción que alejarse y dejarlos solos por unas cuantas horas.

Luego de un buen tiempo de espera el youkai de plateados cabellos, se encontraba observando una escena que le desagradaba muchísimo. Rin se encontraba en brazos de Kouga con una gran sonrisa, el lobo la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba innumerables besitos en la cabeza; el Lord gruñó a distancia de ellos…no podía soportar que otro macho pretendiera a su hembra…ella era sólo de él y nadie, nadie se la quitaría jamás. Además ¿no habían tenido ya suficiente tiempo esos dos solos? Ahora era su turno de estar con la gatita ¿Cuándo se acercaría ella a decirle que quería compartir tiempo con él?. Sesshoumaru volvió a prestar atención a la pareja al ver a Kouga sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol, y había permitido que Rin se sentara entre sus piernas y apoyara su espalda y cabeza sobre el pecho de él. El Lord abrió los ojos como platos al presenciar aquello, y más aún cuando vio cómo el lobo acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de la chica…el youkai apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para controlarse y no matarlo. Sesshoumaru miró a Kouga de manera desafiante, pero para su sorpresa el lobo le devolvió la mirada más desafiante aún a distancia…esto era increíble, ese maldito lo afrontaba en un combate de miradas para quedarse con su mujer…esto no iba a permitirlo; el youkai peliplateado comenzó a dejar salir su poder demoníaco, si era guerra lo que quería Kouga, guerra iba a tener. El Lord le dejó ver sus colmillos, comenzó a gruñirle por atreverse a tocar a Rin; Kouga lo miró un momento y adornó su rostro con una inmensa y provocadora sonrisa de triunfo…sabía que el Lord no haría nada en la presencia de la humana, además él la deseaba con mayor sentimiento (o eso creía)…no iba a permitir que un monstruo como Sesshoumaru la hiciera suya, no mientras él estuviera allí. El Lord se enfureció al percatarse de la sonrisa de su oponente, gruñó con fuerza al sentirse impotente por no poder degollar al maldito lobo.

-Con esa actitud nunca vas a conquistarla- dijo una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Inuyasha?-

-Nada, sólo te doy un consejo-

-Yo no te lo pedí-

-No, pero lo necesitarás-

-Lárgate-

-No se me antoja-

-Mhp…imbécil-

-Impotente-

-Ja…lo que digas-

-Por supuesto, Sesshoumaru. Aún no tienes descendencia-

-Eso es porque yo no quiero-

-Mentiroso-

-¿Tú qué sabes?-

-Te conozco…y además has cambiado mucho desde que Rin llegó aquí. Siempre mueres de celos cada vez que otro hombre la toca-

-Sandeces-

-¿A sí? Entonces dime ¿Por qué casi te transformas al ver cómo Kouga la acariciaba?-

-…-

-No me engañas, Sesshoumaru. Te comprendo, ese lobo quiso quitarme a Kagome, y ahora tratará de quitarte a Rin-

-Él no va a quitarme nada-

-Eso puede ser…mientras Rin se encuentre en el castillo, pero…¿Qué harás cuando ella regrese a la aldea? Allí no podrás impedirle a Kouga cortejarla-

-Grrrrrrr…-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Y…y…y tú…q…qué propones…que haga…- preguntó hiriendo su propio orgullo al tener que pedir consejo a su hermano menor.

-Yo te recomendaría que le hicieras entender tus intenciones. No creo que ella se haya dado cuenta aún-

-No sé de qué me hablas- su orgullo reaparecía

-Feh…vamos Sesshoumaru. Has a un lado ese orgullo, así nunca podrás conseguir lo que quieres-

-…-

-Has lo que quieras…sólo tú ganas o pierdes- Inuyasha se alejó de su hermano con pasos lentos… _"Sólo tu ganas o pierdes"_ se repitió en su mente _**"Tenemos que decirle, Sesshoumaru. Yo no quiero perderla T_T"**__ "Nadie dirá nada, porque no hay nada que decir" __**"Deja de ser tan terco, demonios. A este paso ese lobo se la quedará"**__ "Ese maldito no le pondrá ni un dedo encima" __**"Pues, mira hacia tu derecha…porque ya le puso más que un dedo sobre su cuerpo"**__ "Grrrrrr…endemoniado lobo" __**"Sí, pero eso no va a hacer que la suelte"**__ "Déjame en paz" "__**Como quieras, de todas formas la perderemos…porque tú no aceptas tus sentimientos hacia ella. Adiós"**_ la voz de su conciencia desapareció dejándolo con un sabor amargo en la boca y muy pensativo ¿Él tenía sentimientos por ella? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos gobernaban su corazón? Un momento ¿Alguien gobernaba en su corazón? ¿Cuándo se hizo tan débil y permitió tal cosa? Demonios, esa humana lo dejaba indefenso…pero no podía alejarla de su lado; aunque lo intentara no podía negar que le gustaba tenerla cerca, aspirar su aroma, probar sus labios…aunque lo haya hecho una sola vez. El Lord llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, aún recordaba lo dulce de los labios femeninos…¡vaya! Se había sentido tan bien, tan placentero besarla, deseaba tanto volver a repetir aquello. Sesshoumaru agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro en forma de negación, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente…¿Desde cuándo él deseaba besar a una humana…a esa humana? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso esta era la maldición de los herederos Inu? ¿Todos tendrían que enamorarse de una humana en algún momento? ¿Enamorarse? ¿Desde cuándo es apalabra existía y tenía significado en su diccionario? ¿Amor? ¿Eso era lo que sentía por Rin? _"Sandeces"_ se dijo…él jamás se enamoraría de una humana ¿o sí?. El Lord volvió a sacudir su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en ello…si continuaba así se volvería loco _**"Por ella"**_ lo fastidió su conciencia. El youkai hizo caso omiso de sus pensamientos, se dio media vuelta para no ver el desagradable escenario de Rin y Kouga, y se retiró del lugar…debía de tener su mente fría, sin debilidades…¿Cómo llegó a tener debilidades? ¿Había sido una buena idea haber traído a Rin al castillo? De seguro que sí, sino ya se hubiera convertido en la mujer del lobo… _"Grrrrr…"_ gruñó en su mente. Esa mujer lo había convertido en el youkai más loco, hentai, atrevido y celoso que haya existido en el mundo…tendría que dejar de pensar en eso o enloquecería.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin continuaba riendo con los comentarios de Kouga.

-Jajaja…¿De verdad Aki mordió a Shippou?-

-Sí, Rin. Tendrías que haber visto a al kitsune correr por todo el bosque, con Aki prendido de su pata en un mordisco-

-Ay…como los extraño. Aki debe estar muy crecido-

-A decir verdad, lo está. Y te extraña mucho-

-Mmmm…me encantaría verlo-

-Lo harás pronto, preciosa. Si no estoy mal informado, casi termina tu entrenamiento…sólo falta una semana y estarás de regreso en la aldea-

-E…es cierto- esas palabras salieron con algo de tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Eh…qué…no, claro que no- Rin no había pensado en ello, cuando finalizara su entrenamiento volvería a la aldea y dejaría a Sesshoumaru…una fuerte opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, de pronto se sintió vacía…no quería por ningún motivo alejarse de youkai…pero ¿Por qué?... _**"No podemos dejarlo…lo necesitamos a nuestro lado, y lo sabes" **_habló su conciencia _"P…pero…y…yo tengo que volver" __**"No tienes que…"**__ "Pero él sólo me está entrenando…al finalizar el entrenamiento querrá con ansias que me vaya" __**"¿Quién te afirma eso?"**__ "Yo lo sé. Él odia a los humanos ¿Recuerdas?" __**"Sí, pero no te odia a ti"**__ "Ja…¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?" __**"Fácil, observándolo…tú sólo tratas de engañarte, te ciegas ante lo obvio"**__ "¿Qué tratas de decir?" __**"Tú sabes perfectamente…Sesshoumaru tiene interés en…"**__ "¡No lo digas! No lo digas, por favor" __**"Tienes miedo de ilusionarte y que luego te deje sola ¿verdad?"**__ "Yo…yo no soportaría quedarme sola…no otra vez, mis padres me dejaron, no tengo verdaderos amigos en mi época y nadie me entiende allí; pero aquí he conocido a personas maravillosas que me quieren…n…no quiero que se vaya eso. No quiero cometer ninguna tontería y que luego Sesshoumaru me odie…no creo poder soportar su desprecio" __**"Él jamás te despreciaría"**__ "Te crees muy sabia ¿no? Pues, te informo que estás errando en tus cálculos" __**"Yo sólo te digo la verdad. Tenía la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta por ti misma, pero a este paso…volverás a quedarte sola"**__ "Déjame en paz" __**"Como quieras"**_.

-¿Rin? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh…sí, claro que sí, Kouga-

-No me asustes así, por un momento creí lo peor…te pusiste toda pálida, te callaste de repente y tu rostro expresó miedo-

-Sólo pensaba que…que cuando todo termine…tendré que regresar a mi época- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Ya…tranquila, no llores muñeca- dijo al momento de limpiar aquella lágrima y abrazarla –No piense en eso-

-¿C…cómo quieres que no piense en eso? Yo…yo no quiero dejarlos-

-Y tal vez…no tengas que hacerlo- la miró a los ojos –Tal vez tengas la posibilidad de elegir…elegir si deseas quedarte o regresar-

-¿Tú crees que tenga esa oportunidad?-

-Eso espero…¿Tú quieres…q…quedarte aquí?- Rin se quedó en silencio…no deseaba alejarse de sus amigos…aquella bendición del cielo como ella los llamaba; pero también extrañaba a su tío, su hermano y su nana…al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su familia –¿Rin?-

-N…no lo sé. Es decir, no quiero irme y perderlos a ustedes…pero ellos son mi familia, ellos sacrificaron mucho para poder criarme y cuidarme…estoy en deuda con ellos. Debo regresar…además los extraño…p…pero si regreso volveré a estar sol…- calló un momento, pero Kouga se percató del significado de la última palabra por mencionar _"Sola"_.

-No estarás sola, hermosa- la miró con ternura –No importa dónde te encuentres, nosotros estaremos contigo siempre-

-G…gracias Kouga- lo abrazó fuertemente llorando. Luego de unos minutos se separaron.

-Volvamos adentro, ya está obscureciendo-

-Hai- ambos se levantaron y se adentraron en el castillo. Ellos no se percataron de que volvían a ser observados por el Lord.

Esto era frustrante, a donde quiera que fuera podría ver la escena de Rin y Kouga…¿Acaso ese jardín se podía apreciar desde todos los ángulos del castillo? El youkai estaba molesto…ese lobo había abrazado a su gatita expresando demasiado cariño ¿Cuándo iba a ser él quien la abrazara, el que la consolara colmándola de besos y caricias?... _**"Pues, lograremos eso cuando dejes de perder el tiempo, y le digas de una buena vez lo que sientes"**__ "Yo no siento nada" __**"Ya déjate de tonterías, Sesshoumaru. Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto…dime ¿Quieres perderla? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Contesta ¿Quieres perderla?" **__"No…" __**"No ¿Qué?"**__ "N…no…q…no quiero perderla" __**"Y entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?"**__ "¿No perder más el tiempo?" __**"Ja…Sesshoumaru, contesta seriamente"**__ "Voy a tratar de convencerla para que se quede a mi lado demostrándole mi afecto" __**"Así se habla…ya ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a buscarla"**__ "No gracias. Ella está con el lobo, no quiero ni verle la cara a ese maldito" __**"Pues, cuando la vuelvas a ver y tengo impregnado el olor del lobo en sus labios, no vengas a reclamarme"**_ Sesshoumaru salió disparado como bala siguiendo el aroma de Rin al procesar las palabras de su conciencia, ya no dejaría que Kouga se aprovechara de la situación.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin, Inuyasha y Kouga conversaban en la sala.

-Grrrrr…¡¡Ya basta lobo rabioso!! Deja de acercarte a ella- le dijo un furioso Inuyasha al ver cómo Kouga pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Rin.

-Cállate…gato roñoso, no estoy haciendo nada-

-Tal vez tú no estás haciendo nada, pero no digo lo mismo de tu brazo-

-Ya Inuyasha…Kouga no está haciendo nada malo, déjalo por favor…hace mucho que no lo veo- sonrió la chica.

-Mmmmm…está bien, si eso es lo que quieres- Rin extendió más su sonrisa, Inuyasha era tan comprensivo con ella. Es que era cierto que hace mucho no veía a Kouga, por ello permitía que él le demostrara afecto…pero ella no se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, pero Inuyasha sí.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Inu. Kouga sólo me…- no pudo terminar, porque las puertas principales de la sala se abrieron de par en par…dejando a la vista de todos la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru.

-Hey, idiota. Podrías tocar antes de entrar ¿no?-

-…-

-Te estoy hablando hermano-

-…- el Lord no contestó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la humana, la miraba fijamente y con cierta lujuria…era extraño que siempre la mirara de esa forma, cómo si cada vez que la tuviera en frente su instinto se despertara. Rin se sonrojó inmediatamente. Sesshoumaru llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su izquierda, ya que a la derecha de la humana se encontraba Kouga. El youkai de cabellos plateados tomó lugar muy cerca de la chica, rozaba su cuerpo con el propio sintiendo descargas eléctricas, y la miraba a los ojos con deseo…la humana desvió la mirada avergonzada. Inuyasha se percató de las intenciones de su hermano, y también de la mirada del mismo que le dedicó al lobo…una llena de odio y desprecio.

-Oye Sesshoumaru, lárgate…estamos conversando nosotros- habló su medio hermano.

-Este es_**mi**_castillo, Inuyasha. Puedo pasearme por donde se me dé la gana-

-Corrección. Es _**nuestro**_ castillo-

-Mhp…aún así, puedo estar donde yo quiera-

-Pues, fíjate que no…yo también mando aquí, y exijo que te retires-

-Intenta moverme, entonces- su voz era desafiante.

-No me provoques, bestia-

-No alardees, insecto-

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Por favor. Yo no tengo deseos de presenciar una riña entre ustedes. Además ¿Siempre van a tratarse de esa forma? Digo…son hermanos ¿no?- pronunció Rin.

-Medio hermanos- contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Aún así. Son familia-

-Por desgracia- dijo el Lord.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Sesshoumaru ¿Crees que me gusta ser hermano de un ser tan despreciable como tú?-

-Deberías de sentirte orgulloso de ser mi hermano, toda raza me respeta…deberías de seguir mi ejemplo-

-Feh…eres un idiota-

-Y tú un ignorante-

-Repite eso, maldito-

-I-G-N-O-R-A-N-T-E…-

-¡¡Ya basta!!- estalló Rin poniéndose de pie –De verdad ya no soporto esta situación, dejen de pelear- el Lord podría haberla mandado a callar, pero no iba a jugar con su suerte…no iba a hacerla sentirse mal, en esa misma habitación estaba Kouga…y debía demostrarle a ella que él era mejor que ese lobo.

-Bien…sólo por esta vez voy a dejar esta tonta "charla" con mi hermano, sólo porque tú lo pides- Inuyasha y Kouga voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz ¿Sesshoumaru estaba dándole la razón a Rin? Este no era el mismo Sesshoumaru que todos conocían. ¡Vaya! Este cambio era digno de ver.

-Hasta que te dejaste domar "querido hermano"- pronunció Inuyasha.

-Cierra la boca, sucio híbrido-

-Ya sabía yo que un perro como tú debería tener dueña-

-Pues, no sé de qué me hablas…si mal no recuerdo tu mujer es la que domina en tu hogar y tu vida. Creo que nuestro padre estaría orgulloso…su pequeño hijito menor, por el cual dio la vida…no lleva los pantalones en la casa, sino que los lleva su mujer-

-Ja…tal vez. Pero de seguro, nuestro padre sí se sentiría orgulloso y honrado…al ver a su hijo mayor, su primogénito…sin descendencia y sin esposa. ¡Vaya! Sesshoumaru, acabo de darme cuenta que todavía sigo estando varios casilleros más adelante que tú. Con razón mi padre dio la vida por mi madre y por mí…me amaba mucho más y sabía que sería su orgullo, quien le diera nietos y una nuera- sonrió en burla el hanyou.

-Grrrr…maldito ¿Tú qué sabes que lo que sentía y quería nuestro padre?- Sesshoumaru se sintió derrotado, siempre creyó que su padre lo amaba menos…que prefería a su medio hermano, que por ello lo "abandonó" para irse con la princesa humana (aunque en ese momento Sesshoumaru ya era un youkai adulto)…se suponía que él debía ser el preferido, él tenía el potencial, la fuerza, la valentía, el carácter y el orgullo…se parecía a su padre hasta en la forma de caminar, eran casi iguales físicamente ¿Por qué su padre no lo amaba? ¿Por qué nunca lo amó? ¿Por qué debía ser Inuyasha el preferido? ¿Qué tenía ese híbrido que él no? Su padre al conocer a esa mujer lo había abandonado…no lo quería a él, no poseía aquel sentimiento mundano llamado "amor" para con su hijo mayor…él era su desilusión. Claro que todo esto no era así…sólo que Inutaisho sentía cierta lástima por su primogénito, su hijo era tan frío y calculador…siempre estaba distante y nunca demostraba sus emociones. Sabía que su hijo creía que le había sido infiel a su madre, cuando en realidad la verdad era otra…su madre ya había fallecido cuando conoció a Izaoi, aquella humana tan hermosa y dulce; pero su hijo jamás aceptaría algo como aquello ¿Enamorarse de una humana? Eso era impensable, eso no era digno de un youkai…eso creía su hijo. Inutaisho amaba a su hijo mayor, lo amaba de verdad…pero este había levantado un muro de hierro alrededor de su corazón y no dejaba a nadie penetrarlo…Sesshoumaru se había convertido en el youkai más frío y despiadado que había sobre la tierra ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Antes no tenía esa personalidad, antes sonreía y se alegraba por cosas simples…pero ahora había cambiado, odiaba a todo aquel que creyera en el amor, en el arrepentimiento, en el perdón…se había convertido en un ser tan distante de todos, que realmente dudaba que llegara a enamorarse en algún momento; tenía la esperanza de que conociera a alguna humana que tendría la fuerza para derribar el muro y le robara el corazón…los humanos siempre lograban aquello, parecía que los youkais poseían imanes para con los humanas. Fue así como Inutaisho se enamoró de una, y estaba seguro que Inuyasha seguiría sus pasos…y deseaba con todo su ser que Sesshoumaru tuviera el mismo destino, no porque él prefiriera a las humanas, sino porque aquella raza era la única que podía cambiar los corazones de los demás, siempre lograban hacerlo…era uno de los dones de los humanos…ellos eran tan valientes, tan perseverantes, poseían una enorme cantidad de amor y bondad en su alma que a veces parecía imposible albergar otro sentimiento dentro de ellos; esa raza siempre estaba dispuesta a amar una vez más, no le temían a una nueva oportunidad, y siempre volvían a levantarse con cada tropiezo; para Inutaisho esa era una raza a la que se le debía de admirar y respetar.

-Uy, uy, uy…¿Qué pasa, al Gran "Lord" le afectaron mis palabras? No sabía que tenías sentimientos-

-…-

-¿Te sientes triste hermano?-

-…-

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-

-Déjame en paz- Inuyasha se sorprendió, su hermano nunca se afectaba con nada…pero ahora parecía distinto…en los ojos de Sesshoumaru había un destello de tristeza. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Su orgulloso hermano poseía sentimientos? El youkai desvió su mirada hacia su derecha, donde minutos antes se encontraba su humana. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no verla a su lado, ni tampoco en la habitación…sus ojos se pasearon por todos lados buscándola.

-Ella no está aquí. Mientras "dialogábamos" Rin y Kouga se fueron, no creo que hayan querido quedarse a escucharnos, no creo que sea entretenido para ellos ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta cuando se levantaron y abandonaron la sala?-

-Lobo del demonio- sin pensarlo dos veces, el Lord prácticamente corrió fuera de la sala siguiendo el aroma de la humana. Inuyasha suspiró _"Con ese carácter y esos celos…nunca la conseguirás Sesshoumaru"_

XXXXXXXXX

Rin se encontraba con Kouga en uno de los jardines del castillo.

-Uyg…¿Es que acaso esos dos siempre pelean? ¿Nunca se detienen?-

-Rin así son ellos…siempre están peleando, pero creo que en el fondo no se odian-

-Eso espero. Me preocupan mucho, y más Sesshoumaru; es decir, Inuyasha ya está casado y tiene un hijo…pero Sesshoumaru no…y…y…y no quiero que se quede solo-

-Rin deja de preocuparte por lo demás-

-Es que no puedo…-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Buscarle una novia youkai?-

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- lo dijo en un tono de sorpresa y cierta molestia al escuchar la palabra "novia" ¿Por qué no le agradaba la imagen del Lord con otra mujer? ¿Por qué se molestaba? ¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual su corazón latiera tan rápido? ¿Qué podía ser este sentimiento? ¿Acaso eran…los conocidos "celos"?

-Está bien, está bien. No te enfades, pequeña-

-No, yo sólo digo…que no creo ser la apropiada para elegirle una…una pa…pareja- definitivamente no le gustaba esta última palabra.

-Tal vez…no creo que él te dé tal privilegio- sonrió. En ese momento se unió a ellos Sesshoumaru.

-Oh ¡Vaya! Sesshoumaru ¿Acaso ya terminaron de pelear?- habló riendo Rin.

-Sí…bueno, en realidad en cierta forma- la humana lo vio con cara de no entender –Tuve que interrumpir nuestra "pequeña charla" por otro asunto más importante-

-Ah…¿Y ya resolviste ese asunto?-

-Estoy en eso Rin, estoy en eso- dijo mirando con odio a Kouga. Al lobo le hubiera encantado quedarse allí para fastidiar al Lord, pero por desgracia debía retirarse para atender algo importante con su manada. A Kouga no le daba miedo dejar a su Rin con el youkai de cabellos plateados, ya que sabía que Sesshoumaru era muy orgulloso y nunca seguiría sus instintos salvajes por más que no pudiera contenerse…el lobo ya se había percatado de las miradas de deseo que le otorgaba a Rin, era más que obvio que tenía interés en ella.

-Bien…yo debo retirarme- pronunció el lobo.

-¿Tan pronto, Kouga? No te vayas, no me dejes…si te vas voy a estar muy sola- dijo con un puchero de niña consentida; esas palabras le calaron hondo al Lord ¿Acaso su compañía no era suficiente para ella? ¿Rin prefería al lobo? ¿Por qué, por qué ocurría esto? Él podía llegar a ser una excelente pareja y un gran amante para la humana ¿Es que acaso, Rin no notaba eso? El Lord no aguantó más y le habló en un tono sedoso y calmado.

-No estarás sola, Rin. Yo estaré contigo- la miró fijamente, pero con una expresión extraña…la humana creyó por un momento que era una mezcla de ternura y tristeza…sacudió su cabeza, era imposible percibir emociones como esas en Sesshoumaru, de seguro había sido su imaginación.

-Sí, lo sé…pero me refiero a que él es mi amigo y tú…- trató de excusarse.

-Y yo ¿Qué soy para ti, Rin?- la interrumpió el Lord.

-Eh…p…pues…tú…- Rin se puso roja como un tomate ¿Para qué quería saber qué significaba para ella? Rin no estaba segura de qué contestar…y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –…tú eres…eres mi Sensei- eso desilusionó mucho a Sesshoumaru ¿Sólo eso significaba para ella? ¿Su Sensei? ¿Desde cuándo un Sensei miraba con deseo a su pupilo?... _"__**Ya, cálmate Sesshoumaru. Esto sólo significa una cosa…deberemos mostrarle mucho más "amor" del que ya le damos…para que no se sienta sola…y pueda sentirse querida"**__ "Tienes razón, y eso estoy dispuesto hacer"_

-Bien…yo me retiro. Adiós Rin…buenas noches Lord- habló atragantándose por la risa al percatarse de la expresión de Sesshoumaru por la respuesta de Rin…ambos dos se habían quedado en silencio por ello…asique Kouga no tuvo más opción que interrumpir –Que duermas bien, mi pequeñita- le dio un besito en la cabeza…el Lord gruñó por lo bajo.

-Adiós Kouga, cuídate…y vuelve pronto- dijo ella. El Lord sólo asintió de mala gana con la cabeza. Una vez que el lobo se hubo marchado, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a Rin.

-Debemos entrar al castillo. Ya ha anochecido-

-Hai-

Luego de tener una deliciosa cena, el hanyou, el youkai y la humana se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar (en esta ocasión, Inuyasha ocupó un cuarto de huéspedes). A media noche, Rin no podía conciliar el sueño, asique se levantó de la cama dispuesta a tomar un delicioso baño en las aguas termales del castillo. La humanan iba caminando por los pasillos hacia su destino, sin ser molestada por nadie…todo el camino fue muy silencioso. Una vez allí, se quitó la ropa y se adentró en el agua…lavó su cuerpo con aceites y perfumes, y luego se relajó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró tranquila…eran muy agradables esa aguas…con el vapor sentía que se adormecía.

-Mmmmm…que rico que se siente- dijo mientras se estiraba. De un momento a otro, Rin se puso a pensar en la expresión que le dedicó antes Sesshoumaru…era muy extraño aquello, creía que se lo había imaginado…pero se veía tan real ahora que lo pensaba. Recordó también la respuesta que le había dado cuando le preguntó qué significaba él para ella…se rió por lo bajo ¿Por qué había dicho que era sólo como un Sensei? Eso no tenía sentido, ningún Sensei que hubiera tenido antes le hacía latir el corazón de esa forma…pero no podía aceptar aquello, no quería aceptarlo…no podía dejarse ilusionar, no…ya no sería tan tonta como para pensar que alguien se quedara a su lado. Cada persona que le tenía cariño terminaba sufriendo una desgracia y la abandonaba en el mundo. Por un momento, la imagen de Sesshoumaru llegó a su mente…sí que era un youkai hermoso, sus ojos fríos color ámbar, sus finos labios, su cuerpo desarrollado…¡Cielos! Parecía un dios griego…un momento ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello? Se excusó diciéndose que sólo estaba apreciando la belleza ajena…eso era muy cierto, realmente era bello…todo en él era bello, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su largo, sedoso y plateado cabello. Volvió a sonreír, de seguro todas las youkais que existieran en el mundo querrían estar con él ¿Y quién no? Cómo desearía ser una de ellas…que Sesshoumaru le dedicara tan sólo una de sus caricias. Sacudió su cabeza…esto no podía ser ¿Ella deseando que él la acariciara?... _**"Eso no tiene nada de malo…no cuando él te gusta"**__ "N…n…no me…g…gusta" __**"Jajaja…ni tú te crees esa mentira. Acéptalo…no sólo te gusta, sino que además lo quieres sólo para ti"**__ "¡Está bien, está bien! Me gusta…¿y qué? Él es atractivo, es obvio que me guste…como si a ti no te gustara un hombre hermoso y elegante" __**"Yo nunca he negado eso"**__ "……" __**"Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?"**__ "¿Yo? Nada" __**"¿Y vas a dejar que venga otra y te lo robe?"**__ "Ay…por favor. Él es un youkai poderoso y odia a los humanos" __**"Ya te dije unas mil veces, que no te odia a ti"**__ "Aún así…él debe estar acostumbrado a youkai hermosas que sabes 'satisfacerlo' ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo?" __**"Mucho Rin, mucho. Lo primero que puedes hacer es aceptar sus 'caricias' si él te las ofrece"**__ "Ya déjame en paz" "__**De acuerdo, pero después no me digas que no te lo dije"**_. Rin continuó disfrutando de su baño mientras procesaba las últimas palabras de su conciencia.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Lord tampoco podía dormir pensando en las palabras pronunciadas por su humana ¿Sólo lo veía como su Sensei? El youkai sacudió su cabeza, dejaría de pensar en ello y le demostraría que no sólo podía llegar a ser su Sensei…le haría ver que podía ser un youkai muy apasionado y a la vez tierno…aunque no lo practicara mucho, ya que siempre que descargaba sus "necesidades" lo hacía de una manera salvaje y poco delicada, es que esas youkais no merecían sus esfuerzos…pero con ella sería diferente, con ella se esforzaría por hacerla sentirse amada y querida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percibir el aroma de Rin moviéndose por el castillo, al principio creyó que iría al baño por la urgencia de sus necesidades fisiológicas; pero al pasar los minutos hasta convertirse en una hora…y ver que no regresaba, decidió salir en su búsqueda…sólo traía puesta su yukata de dormir. Sesshoumaru rastreó su aroma y lo llevó hacia las aguas termales; se adentró en el lugar sigilosamente y desde ese lugar…pudo apreciar el alucinante cuerpo de Rin desnudo… _"__**Esta es tu oportunidad ¿Qué haces aquí quieto como idiota? Ve por ella"**__ "Déjame disfrutar de esta hermosa vista en paz"_. El Lord continuó acercándose despacio, sin ser notado por la humana. Se detuvo un momento, al ver que la chica se levantaba abandonando las aguas…Sesshoumaru casi se muere ante aquel paisaje celestial, era una visión deliciosa la que tenía frente a sus ojos…el delicado cuerpo de Rin siendo recorrido por el agua que se deslizaba por sus pechos…ese hermoso cabello que caía húmedo como una cascada sobre su espalda. La humana tomó una pequeña toalla y envolvió su figura con ella para desgracia del youkai (aún así, la toalla sólo cubría apenas las partes íntimas de la chica). La joven comenzó a escurrir su cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. El Lord ya no resistió la tentación, y ser acercó rápidamente a ella. Cuando Rin se volteó al haber escuchado un ruido, se encontró de frente con el youkai…que la miraba fijamente. De inmediato, la respiración de ella se hizo agitada y dificultosa. Sesshoumaru la miraba muy deseoso de probarla…y la humana lo notó, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Tenía que hacerle caso a su conciencia? ¿Debía dejarse llevar? Un momento ¿Qué hacía Sesshoumaru allí? ¿Cuándo se había levantado? ¿Acaso no debería estar dormido? ¿Cómo no lo escuchó entrar? ¿Por qué latía tan fuerte su corazón? ¿Acaso él podía escucharlo? Se encontraban tan cerca ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había estado observándola? ¿Habría llegado a verla desnuda? El rostro de Rin se puso muy colorado…seguramente él la había visto completa.

-¿Q…q…qu…qué…qué, qué, qué ha…hace aquí?- logró preguntar muy nerviosa.

-Sólo estaba apreciando el paisaje- gruñó sensualmente acercándose hasta llegar a rozar sus narices –Y debo decir que me ha fascinado absolutamente todo- ronroneó contra sus labios.

-S…s…se…se enc…se encuentra…muy…muy cerca de mí…alej…aléjese…un…poco- tartamudeó mirando ahora ella los labios de él. Se veían apetitosos ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo había notado? ¿Cómo contenerse? Se notaba que eran labios finos y expertos…por un momento ella se humedeció los propios imaginándose cómo sabrían los de él. Sesshoumaru se percató de eso y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Rin? ¿Por qué tantos nervios? Yo no he hecho nada, aún- pronunció al momento de colocar una mano es su estrecha cintura y la otra enredarla en sus cabellos ébanos.

-Y…yo…yo…yo…-

-Shhhh…guarda silencio, mi pequeña. Tranquila- volvió a sonreír acariciando con su nariz los labios femeninos.

-¿Q…q…qué hace?-

-Disfruto de ti- luego de decir estas palabras, Sesshoumaru recorrió con su lengua húmeda la mejilla de la chica –Mmmm…sabes muy delicioso, Rin- ella no cabía de la emoción, miedo, alegría y desconcierto ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo todo esto? Luego, el Lord llevó sus lamidas hacia su oído…le lamió allí una y otra vez hasta que la escuchó suspirar de placer –¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más? ¿Deseas hacer este encuentro más íntimo?- dijo frotando su pecho contra el de ella, extasiado. Podía sentirla completamente bajo esa pequeña toalla.

-Y…yo…yo…no…puedo- respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Claro que puedes…y quieres-

-Yo…yo…no…-

-Shhhh…relájate…y disfrútame- unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que podía. Rin no sabía qué hacer…hace bastante que su corazón latía desesperadamente por él…ella ya había aceptado que le gustaba el youkai, y mucho…no podía negarse, además las reacciones de su cuerpo la delataban. Muerta de deseo por él, Rin comenzó a corresponderle torpemente…ya que este era su primer beso. El Lord al notarlo se alegró sobremanera e hizo de aquel beso uno muy exigente y rudo. Adentró su lengua en la cavidad de ella desesperado por probarla…al fin podía dar rienda suelta a su deseo. Movía aquel pequeño músculo con destreza, de un lado al otro, de arriba hacia abajo, con él le acariciaba los dientes…quería probarla de todas las formas posibles, ella era exquisita. Sesshoumaru presionó con la mano su nuca para devorársela…buscó ansioso la lengua de ella en busca de respuesta…y al encontrarla se formó una lucha entre ellas. Rin respondía al beso como podía, tratando de imitarlo…a veces sin poder lograrlo, ya que él parecía un animal salvaje. La humana tomó con ambas manos las mejillas del Lord tratando de calmarlo un poco…teniendo éxito, el youkai disminuyó la velocidad del movimiento de su lengua un poco, lo cual Rin aprovechó para acariciarle sensualmente el paladar con su lengua en un roce lento y delicioso. Sesshoumaru gruñó de placer en medio del beso, y toda la poca tranquilidad que había ganado, se fue por la borda ante aquello. El youkai rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella en un abrazo con ambos brazos, y la levantó por los aires…hasta que Rin quedara a su altura (todo sin despegarse de sus labios)…la estrujó contra su cuerpo fuertemente no midiendo su presión. No notó cuando la chica trataba de alejarlo para poder respirar, no quería separase de ella ni de aquella caricia tan placentera. La estrujó más fuerte aún, besándola con pasión…Rin sentía que ya no aguantaba más, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno…literalmente se estaba ahogando. Se comenzó a marear ante la fuerza que el youkai aplicaba al abrazarla…y con los movimientos de su lengua no le daba ni una sola pequeña abertura para robar aire. De un momento a otro, comenzó a ver borroso…y…sintió cómo perdía sus fuerzas y sus ojos se cerraban despacio…definitivamente ya no aguantaba más, su cuerpo se relajó para caer totalmente desmayada por la falta de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru al notar que la chica dejaba de besarlo, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos…y se sorprendió al verla inconsciente, al principio se asustó al creerla muerta…pero al percatarse de su respiración pausada, se relajó un poco… _**"Creo que no medimos nuestra fuerza y deseo"**__ "Santo cielo ¿Le hice daño?" __**"No lo creo, pero debemos tener más cuidado la próxima vez…a este paso se asustará y no nos dejará besarla nunca más ¿De acuerdo?"**__ "De acuerdo…maldición, perdóname pequeña"_ la acomodó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación que poseía el olor de ella para que descansara, debería pedirle perdón en la mañana por ser tan brusco y animal. Tendría que recompensarla por esto.

Continuará……

N/A: Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado…jiji…se me ocurrió lo de desmayar a Rin para que no se la violara…XD. A ese paso de seguro que ese iba a ser el final del capítulo…ajajja. Una vez más gracias por acompañarme en este fic…las con todo mi corazón. Bueno, espero con ansias los reviews…gracias por su apoyo…bye.


	9. De Regreso a la Aldea

N/A: Hola…les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y el tiempo que dedican a mi fic…de verdad, son la luz de mi vida…XD. También les agradezco sus preguntas y consejos….en serio, me ayudan mucho; les voy a contar un secreto…ni se imaginan lo que le espera a esta historia, voy a hacer que suceda justamente lo que no esperan…para así tener más suspenso en el fic…espero que les guste, ya lo verán más adelante cuando las cosas se empiecen a complicar…tengo pensado hacer cosas que ni imaginan…bueno, sólo quería desahogarme. Quiero pedirles mil perdones por actualizar tan tarde, lo que sucede es que estoy con mil cosas de la escuela…y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir…espero que puedan entender. Un especial agradecimiento a mis nuevas lectoras/es y a las que hace mucho no me dejaban ningún comentario ¬¬…**emihiromi** me encantó tu review…Jajaja, es como que tienes una doble personalidad…ajajja…me reí mucho mucho muy; fue muy chistoso…gracias por utilizar tu tiempo para leer el fic y dejarme un comentario…de verdad, aprecio mucho eso. **Bixu**…no te preocupes…es de lo que aclaré recientemente…esta historia va a quedar con todos felices….bueno al menos para mí…XD…pero de verdad, las cosas se van a arreglar y ella no va a perder al amor de su vida ni a su familia…¿o tal vez sí?...MMMMMUUUUAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (me rio con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo y la boca desmesuradamente abierta…y en un tono maquiavélico)…ahora te dejo con la intriga…soy cruel, lo sé…es un defecto de nacimiento, lo que pasa es que cuando nací salí disparada y el doctor no consiguió atajarme a tiempo…asique me golpee fuerte la cabeza, por eso vengo con fallas…XD…(mentirita). Basta de postergar mi actualización. Bien, acá va el capítulo espero que les guste. Ah…me olvidaba…**Hoshi** sí me hiciste reír con tu cometario…jijiji…de verdad; oye…cuidado con el azúcar, no sólo te salen hormigas por donde no te da el sol…sino que además te va a nacer la lombriz de aguapuerca…asique cuidadito. Ah…no sé qué pasó con el review que te dejé en "Field of Fireflies"…de seguro oprimí *enter* antes de terminar de escribirlo….sorry, la próxima te prometo que lo hago bien…lo que pasa es que no me anda el mouse y me cuesta usar esta cosita en la noteboock…sorry. **Ako** no te preocupes por Kouga…todos sabemos que su media naranja es Ayame, ya la voy a hacer aparecer…no te preocupes, y sí…**mi** Sesshoumaru tiene el ego por las nubes…pero bueno él es así y todas lo amamos de esa manera. **Satorichiva**…estoy de acuerdo contigo, tuve que cortar esa escena del beso con el desmayo…porque sino hubiera tenido que escribir cosas no aptas para menores…y además iba a incomodarme al mojar la silla…XD…(sólo es broma…no pienses que soy una lemon pornográfica…XD). Lamento que en este capítulo no te aclare lo de los bandos, pero es que ya me quedó muy largo…bueno al menos para mis dedos…XD, pero te prometo que en el próximo capítulo te explico…ya que en el próximo va a aparecer Lord Radamantys…no sé si lo conocen…pero es del anime Saint Seiya…en la última temporada que hubo…la de la Saga de Hades (que por cierto estuvo buenísima)…si no lo conocen, le sugiero que vean esa saga…así tienen una idea de cómo es ^_^. **Kokito **(ella es mi hermana En-Satsu….) mi amor…tiiiiiiii…voy a hacer de este fic uno muy interesante…espero que te guste mucho. **Candilu** graaaaaacccciiiiaaaaasssss…por dejarme review…yo también me siento frustrada, este Sesshoumaru se va a volver loco, y bueno lo que pasa es que a Rin le chifla el moño…y pues la menza no se da cuenta que cuando le tiembla todo el cuerpo por estar cerca de Sessh es porque le tiene ganas y babas (como dice Hishi ^_^)…pero algo se me va a ocurrí para que salga de su burbuja. Bueno…ahora sí…el capítulo.

_Capítulo anterior…_

_-Shhhh…relájate…y disfrútame- unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que podía. Rin no sabía qué hacer…hace bastante que su corazón latía desesperadamente por él…ella ya había aceptado que le gustaba el youkai, y mucho…no podía negarse, además las reacciones de su cuerpo la delataban. Muerta de deseo por él, Rin comenzó a corresponderle torpemente…ya que este era su primer beso. El Lord al notarlo se alegró sobremanera e hizo de aquel beso uno muy exigente y rudo. Adentró su lengua en la cavidad de ella desesperado por probarla…al fin podía dar rienda suelta a su deseo. Movía aquel pequeño músculo con destreza, de un lado al otro, de arriba hacia abajo, con él le acariciaba los dientes…quería probarla de todas las formas posibles, ella era exquisita. Sesshoumaru presionó con la mano su nuca para devorársela…buscó ansioso la lengua de ella en busca de respuesta…y al encontrarla se formó una lucha entre ellas. Rin respondía al beso como podía, tratando de imitarlo…a veces sin poder lograrlo, ya que él parecía un animal salvaje. La humana tomó con ambas manos las mejillas del Lord tratando de calmarlo un poco…teniendo éxito, el youkai disminuyó la velocidad del movimiento de su lengua un poco, lo cual Rin aprovechó para acariciarle sensualmente el paladar con su lengua en un roce lento y delicioso. Sesshoumaru gruñó de placer en medio del beso, y toda la poca tranquilidad que había ganado, se fue por la borda ante aquello. El youkai rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella en un abrazo con ambos brazos, y la levantó por los aires…hasta que Rin quedara a su altura (todo sin despegarse de sus labios)…la estrujó contra su cuerpo fuertemente no midiendo su presión. No notó cuando la chica trataba de alejarlo para poder respirar, no quería separase de ella ni de aquella caricia tan placentera. La estrujó más fuerte aún, besándola con pasión…Rin sentía que ya no aguantaba más, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno…literalmente se estaba ahogando. Se comenzó a marear ante la fuerza que el youkai aplicaba al abrazarla…y con los movimientos de su lengua no le daba ni una sola pequeña abertura para robar aire. De un momento a otro, comenzó a ver borroso…y…sintió cómo perdía sus fuerzas y sus ojos se cerraban despacio…definitivamente ya no aguantaba más, su cuerpo se relajó para caer totalmente desmayada por la falta de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru al notar que la chica dejaba de besarlo, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos…y se sorprendió al verla inconsciente, al principio se asustó al creerla muerta…pero al percatarse de su respiración pausada, se relajó un poco… __**"Creo que no medimos nuestra fuerza y deseo"**__ "Santo cielo ¿Le hice daño?" __**"No lo creo, pero debemos tener más cuidado la próxima vez…a este paso se asustará y no nos dejará besarla nunca más ¿De acuerdo?"**__ "De acuerdo…maldición, perdóname pequeña"__ la acomodó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación que poseía el olor de ella para que descansara, debería pedirle perdón en la mañana por ser tan brusco y animal. Tendría que recompensarla por esto…_

Capítulo 9: "De regreso a la aldea"

Rin comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, ya que la luz del amanecer se colaba por toda la habitación. Se incorporó apenas en la cama y paseó su vista por todos lados tratando de recordar…le dolía mucho la cabeza al intentarlo. De pronto a su mente llegaron imágenes apenas entendibles. Recordaba haberse acostado en su cama con intención de dormir…pero no llegaba a su mente nada más…¿Qué había ocurrido? De un momento a otro, a su cabeza le vinieron imágenes de ella en aguas termales, luego de Sesshoumaru espiándola, después de ambos frente a frente, y por último al Lord besándola apasionadamente. La cara de Rin se tornó completamente roja…sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en algo como eso? Aquello no podía haber sucedido, Sesshoumaru se caracterizaba por ser frío y sin sentimientos…además aborrecía a los humanos, y de seguro la aborrecía a ella más…¿Por qué un youkai poderoso como él la habría besado? A ella que era una simple humana…y peor aún, sin experiencia con los hombres. De seguro todo aquello había sido sólo un sueño; esto le pasaba por hacerle caso a su conciencia…por dialogar con su mente ahora tenía imágenes y sueños "raros" con su Sensei. Esto no podía volver a pasar, definitivamente no le prestaría más atención a su conciencia…ahora por su culpa estaba muy confundida y sonrojada… _"¡Bah!...qué tontería. Imaginarme a Sesshoumaru besándome…eso jamás pasará. Grrr…maldita conciencia, todo esto es tu culpa" _se decía Rin. Claro que ella no sabía que en realidad todo aquello había sucedido, que ella se había besado con el youkai y que se había desmayado, porque el Lord la había ahogado con su lengua (que animal ¿Qué hubiera hecho si la mataba? ¿eh!!? Definitivamente me quedaba sin fic…XD); si Sesshoumaru no la hubiera desmayado…de seguro esa mañana Rin hubiera ido corriendo al encuentro del Lord por otro beso. La humana salió de la cama para tomar un baño; luego de hacerlo se vistió, cuando estaba peinando su larga cabellera azabache alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- Nuriko entró con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi Lady ¿Cómo ha dormido?-

-Buenos días. Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?-

-Yo también he dormido bien. Vengo a comunicarle que Lord Sesshoumaru la espera para desayunar-

-Uy…cierto, cierto. Mejor me apresuro, al "Lord" no le gusta que lo hagan esperar- rió Rin, Nuriko asintió. Ambas dos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a destino. La youkai escoltó a la humana hasta uno de los pasillos, luego Rin prosiguió su camino hasta donde comía en compañía del Lord a menudo. La chica entró en aquella sala y se dirigió hacia su lugar correspondiente (la derecha del Lord), a la izquierda del youkai se encontraba Jaquen (su fiel sirviente).

-Buenos días, Sesshoumaru. Hola Jaquen- saludó sonriente Rin tomando asiento.

-Buen día, niña- contestó el sapo. El Lord sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza un tanto irritado…pero ¿Qué pasaba allí? Después de tener una noche muy agradable besándose con la humana ¿Ahora ella decía un simple "buenos días"? ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Se suponía que al menos debía saludarlo con un piquito en los labios, o una mirada sensual…no importaba que su sirviente estuviera presente (N/A: Ajá hice una rima ^_^), él no acotaría nada. Pero no…ella sólo dijo "buenos días" y se sentó; disgustado, el youkai comenzó a desayunar, observaba como la humana se encontraba relajada y tranquila ¿Cómo podía estar así? Cuando lo miraba a los ojos ella sólo sonreía inocentemente ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Para el Lord esa actitud no le era agradable, reaccionar como si nada hubiera pasado…eso no iba a permitirlo, no…a él nadie lo ignoraba ni pretendía que aquello fue un simple beso. Demonios él había besado una humana…se había entregado, en cierta forma, a ella…sólo a ella, y le agradecía ignorando lo sucedido; estaba molesto, pero claro que no iba a demostrárselo…actuaría como ella, normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado…ya se vengaría cuando ella corriera a sus brazos desesperada en busca de otro beso…esta se la cobraría y con creces, pero ahora no le daría el gusto de verlo molesto por aquello. Por supuesto que Sesshoumaru no estaba al tanto de la situación de Rin; ella no recordaba exactamente qué había sucedido, sólo tenía vagas imágenes de la noche anterior…además creía que eso sólo había sido un sueño… _"Sí, de seguro fue un sueño. Si no lo hubiera sido, su actitud sería diferente ¿no? Y él se encuentra igual que siempre…sólo fue un sueño ridículo que tuve por escuchar a mi conciencia. Sólo tengo que pretender que aquello jamás lo soñé, así él no se dará cuenta de mi nerviosismo cuando estamos cerca…debo comportarme como siempre, debo relajarme"_ se dijo así misma. Así, el desayuno transcurrió normalmente, luego Rin tuvo su habitual entrenamiento…sólo que esta vez, el Lord parecía estar luchando contra el ser que más odiaba sobre la tierra, ya que la atacaba sin reparos y rápidamente. Aquello sorprendió a Rin, Sesshoumaru estaba siendo muy brusco con ella. La atacaba sin piedad, utilizaba a Toukijin y a su látigo venenoso…no le daba ni un respiro, chocaba su espada contra la de ella y lanzaba el delicado cuerpo de Rin hacia varios metros de distancia con su látigo…luego corría a una velocidad increíble hasta llegar a ella y volvía a atacar, sin darle tiempo a que se pusiera de pie. El Lord parecía de verdad muy enojado.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, el Lord sólo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse sin auxiliarla antes a levantarse del césped…aunque él haya sido la causa de que la chica terminara adolorida y tirada en la hierba, en esta ocasión el youkai había peleado con mucha fuerza y se notaba que estaba furioso…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo malo para que él se comportara de esa manera? Eishi, que había estado observando la pelea, se percató de que el Lord estaba muy disgustado con la diosa…pero el motivo era inexistente para él. Sesshoumaru no era de esos youkais que se tomaban la molestia de enfadarse con un humano, y menos aún con una _humana. _Pero era obvio que él estaba resentido con ella. El general prácticamente corrió hacia Rin al ver cómo el Lord la hería gravemente, y se alejaba de ella sin preocuparse de la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba esparcida por la hierba. Eishi desafió con la mirada a Sesshoumaru cuando posó a su lado…obviamente el Lord le devolvió la amenaza con otra mirada más desafiante, y continuó su camino. El general llegó con la humana apresuradamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?-

-Sí, Eishi. Gracias por tu preocupación…pero me encuentro bie…Ouch!- se quejó por el dolor al querer levantarse.

-Shhh…tranquila, yo te ayudo, mi pequeñita- Eishi la tomó en brazos con extrema delicadeza, y se dirigió dentro del castillo.

-Gracias Eishi, eres muy atento- sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa por mi pequeña- él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez dentro del castillo, el general atendió las heridas de la humana.

-Santo cielo. Mira estas heridas, ese jovencito es una bestia…se sobrepasó demasiado…GGGRRRRRR…que coraje-

-Eishi, no pasa nada. Él es mi Sensei, debe ser brusco para que yo pueda llegar a luchar perfectamente- respondió ella, aunque no lo creyera así…le había dolido más dentro de su pecho por la actitud de desagrado que tuvo Sesshoumaru para con ella, que el dolor provocado por las heridas. Una cosa era entrenarla con exigencia para perfeccionar sus técnicas, y otra muy diferente era agredirla con odio y con intención de matarla…porque por la mirada que le dedicó el Lord era como si de verdad la quisiera muerta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Él debe contener su poder demoníaco, pudo haberte matado…pero esto no va a quedarse así, no dejaré que te vuelva a entrenar hasta que se calme-

-Eishi, no te preocupes por eso. Yo puedo con esto, en serio- le dedicó la sonrisa más convincente que tenía.

-Ese es el problema, Rin. Tú todo lo arreglas sola, tomas toda la responsabilidad y toda la carga sobre tus hombros. Pero debes entender que…que ya no estás sola- esto último lo dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-G…gr…gracias- lo abrazó, siempre que alguien le recordaba que ya no estaba sola, le daban muchas ganas de llorar…pero no quería parecer una niñita tonta…no frente a su "padre adoptivo".

-Todo está bien, Rin. Aquí has hecho muchos amigos…y harás muchos más…te lo garantizo, tienes una habilidad especial para caerle simpática a las personas, youkais y hanyous-

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Eishi-

Una vez que el general curara todas sus heridas y mandara a Rin a su habitación a descansar, cosa que ella hizo con gusto, diciendo que no la despertaran para almorzar; el youkai se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Sesshoumaru. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tocó fuertemente, y se adentró en la habitación cuando escuchó al Lord darle permiso. El youkai de cabellos plateados se encontraba sentado revisando unos pergaminos en una mesa (pergaminos que ya había revisado unas 50 veces, pero lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias con el objetivo de sacar a Rin de su mente). Eishi se paró frente al youkai con mirada de reproche.

-¿Se puede saber qué se te ofrece?- habló el Lord con tranquilidad sin despegar la mirada de los pergaminos.

-No te hagas el tonto, Sesshoumaru. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de esa forma a Rin? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? Casi la matas-

-Soy su Sensei, debo entrenarla como si fuera su enemigo-

-No juegues conmigo, jovencito. Mira, no sé por qué estabas tan enojado con ella…pero esa no es razón para causarle aquel daño- al mencionar que estaba furioso con Rin, Sesshoumaru se inquietó ¿Acaso eran tan obvio?

-No sé de qué me hablas- se hizo el desentendido.

-Claro que sabes. De verdad no sé qué habrá sucedido entre ustedes, pero es notable que te afectó…aún así, eso no justifica tu actitud-

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo y no que hacer?- el Lord se dignó a mirar al general.

-Eres un inmaduro. Si tu padre estuviera aquí te…-

-¡¡NO LO METAS A ÉL EN ESTO!! Tú no sabes nada-

-Claro que sé, yo fui su mejor amigo, lo conozco perfectamente al igual que a ti…asique no puedes engañarme, sé que estás furioso con Rin ¿Por qué?-

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Por supuesto que me incumbe…ella es mi pequeña. Anda, dime- ordenó

-…- silencio.

-¿Acaso ella dijo algo que te molestó?- Eishi tanteó terreno.

-…-

-¿No le gusta que su Sensei sea youkai?- sabía que no era por eso que el Lord se había molestado…pero lo fastidiaría un momento antes de saber la verdad.

-…- más silencio.

-¿Acaso rechazó tu afecto?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, dándole a entender que él sabía que había estado furioso por alguna "muestra de cariño" que había sido rechazada. El Lord desvió la mirada. Demonio, había sido descubierto ¿Tan predecible era? En realidad él no era predecible, pero Eishi era como su padre…lo conocía a la perfección.

-Déjame tranquilo. No tienes por qué meterte en nuestros asuntos- respondió Sesshoumaru.

-Asique sí fue por eso- se burló de él –¿Tan enojado por esa tontería? Tal vez le dé pena aceptar tus demostraciones de afecto. Porque estoy seguro que no fuiste delicado con ella al demostrárselo- aunque ya sabía cuál había sido el motivo por el cual el youkai estaba enojado, ninguno de los dos conocía el motivo de la reacción de Rin.

-¡Claro que fui delicado! Hasta que ella me hizo perder el control y…- el Lord guardó silencio de pronto. Eishi sonrió abiertamente en forma burlona. Maldición, había caído en el juego del general…ahora sabía que su enfado era por el "afecto rechazado" y que había perdido los estribos por una humana (claro que aquel afecto no había sido rechazado, sólo que la humana no lo recordaba bien…pero él creía todo lo contrario).

-Y…dime ¿Cómo te hizo perder el control?- cuestionó aguantándose la risa.

-Grrrrrr…no te importa-

-Claro que me importa. Quiero saber por qué tanto enojo…- hizo una pausa –¿La tocaste más de lo debido y por eso te rechazó?- volvió a decir mofándose y haciéndolo enfadar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo _"No tuve oportunidad de llegar a tanto"_.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? ¿Directamente trataste de…? Tú sabes…- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender a qué se refería.

-Grrrr. Deja de decir tonterías-

-Si no fue por eso, entonces ¿Por qué te rechazó? ¿Intentaste verla desnuda?-

-¡¡Ahggrrrrr…ya basta. Sólo la besé, está bien!!- gritó exasperado poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y por un besito no correspondido te enfadaste? Que inmaduro-

-Para tu información, no fue un "besito" y sí fue correspondido- contestó sin darse cuenta. Demonios, debía detenerse…Eishi le estaba sacando toda la información.

-Si fue correspondido ¿Por qué te enojaste?-

-Grrrr…po…por…por…¡¡Porque esta mañana ignoró aquello!!- ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho…se había sacado un peso de encima.

-¿Y porque ignoró que la besaste casi la matas en el entrenamiento?- volvió a su expresión de reproche y enfado.

-A mí nadie me ignora- trató de excusarse.

-Déjate de tonterías ¿Sólo por eso le hiciste todas esa heridas? Eres un atrevido ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de esa forma a la diosa? No era motivo para dejarla sangrando. Ahora mismo vas a disculparte con ella-

-Tú no me das órdenes-

-Perfecto, no volverás a entrenarla, yo no te lo permitiré- Eishi parecía estar llamándole la atención a un adolescente. Comenzó a retirarse del cuarto, se detuvo al llegar hasta la puerta –¿Puedes vivir tranquilo con el odio de la pequeña? Jamás volverás a verla sonreír para ti- salió de la habitación. Eishi sabía que lo último que había dicho al Lord era mentira. Rin nunca se enojaría con Sesshoumaru…y siempre le regalaría sonrisas, aunque él no las devolviera. Pero el Lord no estaba seguro de aquello, le caló hondo imaginarse el odio de su pequeña hacia él. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos…no podía ablandarse por una humana; ella tenía la culpa por ignorarlo…él le había regalado un beso y ella lo había despreciado, esto no iba a permitirlo. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo al momento de sentarse nuevamente un su lugar. Jaquen se adentró en la habitación.

-Amo bonito. Ha llegado una carta de Lord Radamantys- habló preocupado. Sesshoumaru ni lo miró, sólo extendió su mano para recibir el papel. Su fiel sirviente se la entregó –N…no me da buena espina esta carta- explicó el pequeño youkai. El Lord la abrió, sus ojos comenzaron a leer el contenido de esta algo sorprendido. Al terminar de leerla, el youkai se puso serio y guardó silencio. –¿Qué ocurre amo Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué dice la carta?- cuestionó el sapo.

-Lord Radamantys vendrá al castillo para arreglar los términos de la guerra y sus bandos- habló fríamente.

-Pero…usted nunca dijo que aceptaría participar de la guerra-

-Por eso vendrá aquí. Él no es tonto, sabe que algo ocurre. De seguro quiere averiguarlo él mismo. El problema es que no puedo rechazar su visita, eso sería descortés y una falta de respeto hacia su persona-

-Entonces ¿Qué va hacer? Si Lord Radamantys ve a la diosa la reconocerá…y eso puede ser un gran problema-

-Lo sé, pero aún no tengo claro qué hacer. Jaquen…retírate…necesito estar solo para pensar- el youkai obedeció y abandonó el cuarto de inmediato. Sesshoumaru se sumió en sus pensamientos nuevamente ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dejar que Radamantys sintiera la presencia de Rin, mucho menos que la viera. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Todo el castillo estaba inundado de su aroma…si el Lord del Sur iba al castillo notaría de inmediato el cambio, el aroma de Rin era inconfundible…era dulce, cálido, suave…un aroma exquisito. Sesshoumaru gruñó por un momento, le molestaba demasiado que un horrible youkai como Radamantys pudiera sentir el delicioso aroma de su humana… _**"¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer, Sesshoumaru?"**_ _"No lo sé" __**"Pero…algo se te debe ocurrir"**__ "Nada me viene a la mente, idiota" __**"Pues te sugiero que pienses rápido" **__"Mhp…no hay solución para esto. Aunque escondamos a Rin, su aroma se percibirá en todo el castillo…no tengo una respuesta positiva, Radamantys se dará cuenta…a no ser que…" __**"¡¡A no ser ¿Qué?!!"**__ "Q…que Rin se marche del castillo"_ dijo con dificultad no queriendo que esa sea su única opción _**"¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Ni de chiste la alejas de nuestro lado"**__ "No hay otra manera. Si permanece aquí su vida correrá peligro" __**"¿Y qué vas a decirle? Oh, Rin lo siento pero soy un incompetente…no puedo protegerte del idiota de Radamantys…es una lástima, pero debes abandonar el castillo. Eres un estúpido si piensas darle semejante excusa"**__ "No le daré esa excusa, imbécil. Su entrenamiento ya ha terminado, sólo le diré que llegó a su finalización y que, por ende debe marcharse. Tan simple como eso" __**"Eres un monstruo muy feo si piensas decirle algo así. La lastimarás"**__ "No tengo otra opción. Es por su bien. Además, ella querrá irse de aquí…de todas formas no le agrada el castillo" __**"¡Bah! ¿Lo dices por esa tontería de que no corrió a tus brazos esta mañana? Por favor Sesshoumaru, ella debe tener sus razones para haber actuado así"**__ "No, no las tiene. Sólo no fui correspondido, eso es todo. Esto me pasa por involucrarme con una humana" __**"No digas tonterías. Por supuesto que ella te corresponde ¿Cómo explicas lo que sucedió anoche? Si ella no te correspondiera, no te hubiera besado, y no fue así…ella te besó y de la misma forma que tú"**__ "Aún así" __**"Aún así nada ¿De verdad vas a lastimarla por el idiota de Radamantys?"**__ "Es para su protección. Debo hacerlo" __**"¡No! No puedes hacerlo"**__ "Yo ya tomé mi decisión. No hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo cierra la boca y observa" __**"Te odio, vas a dejar lo único bueno que tenemos en la vida. Eres un cobarde"**__ "Cállate" __**"Vete al cuerno. Me voy"**__ "Sí, mejor lárgate" __**"Idiota"**__ "Mhp"_. Su conciencia desapareció muy enojada ¿Cómo se le ocurría alejar a Rin de su lado? Pero no tenía opción ¿o sí? Debía protegerla a como diera lugar. La extrañaría, eso no era nada nuevo, pero debía hacerlo…su bienestar y protección estaban primero. Ya lo había decidido, tal vez se enojaría con él…pero algún día se lo agradecería ¿verdad? El Lord miró unos minutos hacia su ventana, en el día de hoy la dejaría descansar…al anochecer le informaría que al día siguiente debía marcharse…si Radamantys iba al castillo debía alejar el aroma de Rin lo antes posible. El Lord salió de su habitación, debía despejarse…un buen paseo por sus tierras no sonaba nada mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin se encontraba platicando en el jardín con Eishi luego de su descanso. El atardecer ya estaba llegando a su fin, la luna podía observarse.

-¿Eishi?-

-¿Si, pequeña?-

-¿Tú…tú qué crees que suceda luego de la guerra?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno…digo…cuando todo termine…¿Qué…qué va a pasar conmigo?-

-Eso no lo sé, Rin. Quisiera tener una respuesta…pero no la tengo. Me encantaría que pudieras quedarte con nosotros…pero, pero…no sé qué va a pasar cuando todo finalice-

-Ah…- suspiró.

-Tranquila. No te desanimes…aún hay tiempo. No hay garantía de que puedas quedarte…pero tampoco la hay para marcharte. Deja que el tiempo transcurra y disfruta de tus amigos…uno nunca sabe qué le tiene preparado el destino. No te preocupes…todo saldrá bien- sonrió el general. La chica lo abrazó de repente.

-Eres…eres el mejor papá del mundo- dijo sin pensar…sólo quería expresarse –L…lo…lo siento…- se separó de él y bajó su cabeza totalmente avergonzada…no sabía si al youkai le agradaría que ella lo viera como un padre. Porque aunque lo conociera y supiera de su gran personalidad y amabilidad…todas las personas que ella amaba, misteriosamente la abandonaban y dejaban sola…y no quería perder a Eishi por una tontería. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo era tan tonta? Ella y su boca floja. El youkai adornó su rostro con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-No pasa nada…estoy feliz que me catalogues como tu padre- ahora fue él quien la abrazó fuertemente, y le dio innumerables besitos en su cabeza…adoraba tanto a esa niña –Eso de verdad me halaga. Arigatou- besó su frente con una inmensa ternura sin dejar de abrazarla…ahora Rin tenía más ganas de llorar. Otro youkai se había acercado a ellos para hablar con la humana, ya que la noche había hecho su presencia en el cielo. Pero al ver aquella escena, un pequeño gruñido, producto de los celos, escapó de sus labios. Se acercó unos pasos más, y aclarando su garganta hizo notaria su presencia.

-Oh!!! Sesshoumaru. No te escuché llegar- dijo Rin al verlo mientras se tallaba los ojos quitando los restos de lágrimas que no se atrevió a soltar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Rin. Acompáñame- respondió el Lord con su mirada clavada en las manos de Eishi, que no dejaba de abrazar a la humana.

-Lo lamento, Lord Sesshoumaru. Pero, Rin ahora está conmigo- habló burlonamente el general al percatarse de la mirada de Sesshoumaru.

-Me importa muy poco que ahora estés con ella. Yo necesito que me acompañe. Y no te estoy preguntando…es una orden-

-Ya, ya…no peleen. Lo acompaño "mi Lord"- sonrió la humana. La chica se levantó de su lugar y siguió al youkai, que ya había emprendido camino. El Lord la condujo hasta la sala adentrándose en el castillo, se detuvo en el centro de esta…y dándole la espalda comenzó a hablar.

-Rin- pronunció con su voz grave y seria –Como bien sabrás…tu entrenamiento ya ha finalizado…- continuó lentamente –Y…como ya…has llegado a…a cumplir mis expectativas…- ¡Dios! ¡Como le costaba decirlo! Sólo tenía que decir que se marchara…eso era todo…no era gran cosa ¿o sí? _**"No la alejes, Sesshoumaru. Por favor"**_rogó su conciencia_ "Déjame. Es por su bien" __**"Pero no tienes que hacerlo" **__"Claro que debo hacerlo. Además, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que ella crea o piense" __**"Pues déjame decirte que sí te importa…y mucho" **__"Eso no es cierto" __**"Claro que es cierto, si no es así dime ¿Por qué no puedes decirle que se vaya? Es porque no quieres que te deje"**__ "No me molestes" __**"Me caes mal"**__ "Mhp"_.

-¿Sesshoumaru?- dijo Rin desconcertada por el largo y repentino silencio del Lord.

-…-

-Sesshoumaru llamando a planeta tierra- habló la chica agitando una mano frente al rostro de él y riendo.

-…- el youkai la miró de solayo. ¡Demonios! No podía decirle…pero debía hacerlo. Sesshoumaru aclaró su garganta y dejó salir lo que tanto le costaba –Ya es hora de que te largues…- la sonrisa de Rin se esfumó de un momento a otro –Vete del castillo…- volvió a decir sin mirarla; debía ser rudo para que ella no protestara y tratara de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cosa que de seguro lograría –Mañana al alba te marcharás, esta noche puedes hacer lo que quieras…no me interesa…pero sin falta mañana te largas de aquí- Rin estaba estática ¿Cómo le podía decir una cosa así? Y ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanto desprecio? Ella no podía hacer nada, trataba de protestar pero las palabras no acudían a su boca. Y aunque acudieran no podía contradecirlo, si él quería que se marchara eso mismo debía hacer…sin decir nada. –Ya no necesitas de mi entrenamiento. Puedes irte y luchar por lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de no volver a cruzarte en mi camino. Buenas noches- dijo y sin más se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. La chica parecía petrificada al piso, no movía ni un solo músculo…había quedado impactada por las crudas palabras del Lord. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, de hecho sus ojos ya estaban acumulados de agua salada…pero no dejaría salir esas lágrimas aunque quisiera. Se había ganado el desprecio de Sesshoumaru, pero ¿Qué había hecho? No encontraba ningún motiva para que él se enojara con ella repentinamente. Rin sintió un hueco en su pecho…uno que estaba acostumbrada a sentir en su hogar, en su escuela, en su mundo…otra vez estaba sola. Ninguna de las personas que ella apreciaba se quedaba a su lado. Con ninguna podía permanecer. Todas la dejaban sola. Se repetía eso una y otra vez en su mente. Con el corazón destruido y la desilusión pintada en su rostro, la joven se fue a su habitación dejando dicho que no bajaría a cenar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? ¿Por qué la echas?!!!- le cuestionó Eishi a Sesshoumaru en el jardín.

-Ella ya ha cumplido con su entrenamiento, no hay nada más que tenga que hacer en este castillo. Debe irse- justificó el youkai de cabellos plateados.

-No trates de justificarte. Ambos sabemos que no es por eso que la echaste-

-…- el Lord guardó silencio.

-No seas inmaduro ¡¡Contesta mi pregunta!!-

-…-

-Grrrrr…-

-…-

-¡¡Sesshoumaru!!- explotó el general.

-Radamantys- pronunció tranquilamente el peliplateado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con Lord Radamantys?- se preocupó. Aquel youkai era temido por muchos debido a su falta de piedad.

-Radamantys vendrá al castillo…y no puedo rechazar sus visita. Él no puede ver a Rin…ni sentirla. Si eso sucediera le haría daño. No puedo permitir aquello, por eso debe irse…debemos jugar bien nuestras cartas y no exponerlas si queremos ganar la guerra- esto último lo dijo sin pensar.

-¿Si queremos ganar la guerra?-

-Sí…eso he dicho- el Lord no entendía a dónde quería llegar el general.

-¿Queremos?- Sesshoumaru se percató de esa palabra "queremos" eso quería decir que se estaba incluyendo en el bando de Rin –¿Nos apoyará Lord Sesshoumaru?- sonrió Eishi.

-Yo no dije tal cosa-

-Pero dijiste "queremos"-

-Mhp…déjame en paz. Concéntrate en buscar un transporte para Rin-

-No hace falta. Si debe marcharse yo la llevaré-

-¿La volverás a cargar en tus hombros?- gruñó un poco celoso.

-No…mi Lord- sonrió –La llevaré en un carruaje jalado por Ah Uh. Ella debe llevar sus pertenencias y kimonos en la carreta-

-Bien. Cuídala…debes estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Hazla sentir cómoda, de seguro está enfadada conmigo…no creo que te trate bien-

-Yo no diría lo mismo. Ella nunca se enojaría contigo. Te aprecia demasiado-

-Mhp…cuídala- Sesshoumaru se retiró del jardín. Ya se sentía incómodo con las palabras de Eishi.

-Mmmm…espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión, Sesshoumaru- dijo el general cuando el Lord ya se había marchado.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se levantó muy temprano. No había podido dormir casi nada. Todavía seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho. Salió de su cama, tomó un baño y se vistió. A la hora de desayunar…bajo hacia el salón de siempre, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar sólo a Eishi esperándola con los alimentos. No estaba ni Jaquen ni Sesshoumaru. El general se percató de la sorpresa y dolor en el rostro de Rin.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña. Ven a desayunar conmigo- llegó hasta ella y la abrazó dándole consuelo. La humana se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro y se sentó al lado de Eishi. Luego de desayunar, el youkai acompañó a Rin a su habitación para recoger su equipaje –Tranquila, Rin. No te preocupes…el Lord tiene buenas razones para hacer esto-

-Sí, claro…me odia, esa es una razón suficiente- se notaba cuanto sufría por el tono de su voz.

-Shhh…no, pequeña. Esto no es así…cálmate. Todo saldrá bien…confía en mí, por favor- le dijo tomándola de las mejillas.

-Confío en ti-

-Me alegro- salieron del castillo, Eishi acomodó las cosas de ella en la carreta y volteó a verla. Rin tenía la mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación del Lord. Él no se veía, pero el general estaba seguro de que estaba observando a su pequeña…no dejaría que se vaya sin verla una última vez…por ahora. –Vámonos…Rin-

-Hai- se montaron en el carruaje. Eishi agitó las riendas y Ah Uh comenzó su trote ligero saliendo de los territorios del castillo. Rin volvió su vista hacia atrás mirando una vez más hacia aquella ventana…que ya se veía muy pequeña _"Adiós…Sesshoumaru…adiós"_ pensó con nostalgia. Cruzaron las grandes puertas de la salida…y el general pudo ver como una lágrima escapaba de un ojo de Rin y se deslizaba por su rostro… _"Lo siento, mi niña. Algún día lo entenderás"_…y continuaron con su camino hacia la aldea de Inuyasha.

Continuará………

N/A: ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué les pareció?...no me maten, pero tenía que hacer algo para que Rin dejara el castillo, así nuestro Lord…perdón _**MI**_ Lord, se sentirá un poquito solo…y sabrá cuánta falta le hace la humana…bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios…besitos a todas…bye.


	10. El Lord del Sur, Radamantys

**N/A:** Holaaaaaa…..por fin he regresado!!!!! Lo siento pero es que me había dicho el servicio que se les había caído el sistema. Además mi musa no venía….no me llegaba la inspiración, y tenía mil cosas que hacer con mi estudio. Tenía mil trabajos atrasados….más que tenía que ir a hacer la compra del mes, más cocinar, limpiar, ir al curso de diseño gráfico, la escuela, la iglesia, ir a visitar a mi papá y a su esposa, además hace poco volvió mi hermano de Colombia…asique estuve con mil cosas para acondicionarle nuevamente su habitación…etc. En fin, estuve muy ocupada….pero me voy a poner las pilas y voy a tratar de actualizar más prontito. Bien, los reviews….**Satorichiva:** ¡¡Sí!! Lo sé soy cruel…ese es uno de mis tantos defectos; pero no te preocupes…ya voy a hacer que la pobre de Rin se enamore de alguien más…….NO MENTIRA, Sesshoumaru es el único merecedor de su amor. Nuestro Lord…perdón…**MI** Lord, ya se va a decidir y va a aceptar a Rin como su mujer…además se me ocurrieron como mil cosas para agregarle al fic….y me encantan mis ideas….ajjaja. **Hoshi:** No te preocupes por tus consejos…yo siempre los tomo de muy buena manera, yo sé que son para mejorar mi escritura…si no fuera así por qué me dejarías reviews, estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad? Voy a tratar de no olvidarme nunca de aquellos consejos en los siguientes capítulos…y si ves que los repito me vuelves a llamar la atención ¿vale? De verdad, gracias por tu apoyo…me hace tener la fuerza necesaria para continuar con el fic. No estoy segura si hacer que Sesshoumaru la vaya a buscar y suceda "algo" entre ellos…o que pase "algo" más leve durante la guerra….no sé, dime tu opinión o la de todas las que me dejan reviews. Ay….se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para el fic, en realidad las ideas me las dio mi hermano mayor…te cuento….lo siento es que le quiero contar a alguien……es así, le conté a mi hermano de 29 años…jiji, le conté mi fic y de todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora….y él me dio muchas ideas muy buenas, y para recompensarlo lo voy a meter en el fic, voy a crear un personaje que sea igual a él…porque él es muy inteligente, siempre tiene todas las respuestas, todo lo analiza antes de hacerlo, es muy tierno, y siempre demuestra sus sentimientos….es el mejor…^_^. Bueno, sólo quería expresarme….nos leemos. **Emihiromi:** Ya, ya…no llores, Sesshoumaru no es de esos que explican las razones de sus decisiones….fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para que ella no protestara, si él le hubiera dicho que tenía que irse para no precipitar una pelea ella hubiera dicho que juntos podrían vencerlo y demás cosas de héroes. Pero no te preocupes, ya voy a hacer que se arreglen, gracias por tus comentarios. **Bixu:** Hola…de verdad que nuestros padres no hacen las cosas lentas como se deben….a mí no me atajan al nacer y a ti te hacen deprisa….lo ves, ellos todo lo hacen corriendo ^_^U. No pasa nada, Rin volverá "algún día lo hará"…Jajaja. Y sigue siendo **MI LORD**, debo aclarártelo. **Vesl04:** Gracias por tu comentario…actualizaré lo más pronto posible, pero paciencia. Y como le dije a Bixu…él es MI Lord…sólo mío ¬¬. **Tania56:** Te agradezco tus comentarios….me alegro que te guste el fic, gracias a todos esos reviews nunca voy a abandonar el fic. **Ako: **Hola…amiga….esa es la función, subir los capítulos con cosas que ustedes no esperan…así será más interesante. Y es verdad, el Lord sólo quiere a Rin babeando por él…todos son iguales, aunque al final terminen ellos babeando por nosotras…jiji. **Koko:** (En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou)…definitivamente desde ahora sólo voy a llamarte Koko. Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, de verdad me ayuda mucho….y me alegro que te guste mi fic; y las conversaciones de Sessh con su conciencia tiene ese propósito…hacer reír a los demás. Y Eishi conoce de pies a cabeza al Lord porque él fue amigo de su padre… y cuidó de Sesshoumaru cuando era pequeño al igual que Nuriko; Eishi sería como su segundo padre…al cual no puede engañar y le ama…aunque jamás se lo haya dicho. Las aclaraciones del principio también son para reír….espero que te rías con estas también.

Bueno…que testamento más largo….sin nada más que agregar, sólo que disfruten del capítulo, aquí va….

_Capítulo anterior…._

_A la mañana siguiente, Rin se levantó muy temprano. No había podido dormir casi nada. Todavía seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho. Salió de su cama, tomó un baño y se vistió. A la hora de desayunar…bajo hacia el salón de siempre, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar sólo a Eishi esperándola con los alimentos. No estaba ni Jaquen ni Sesshoumaru. El general se percató de la sorpresa y dolor en el rostro de Rin._

_-Lo siento, mi pequeña. Ven a desayunar conmigo- llegó hasta ella y la abrazó dándole consuelo. La humana se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro y se sentó al lado de Eishi. Luego de desayunar, el youkai acompañó a Rin a su habitación para recoger su equipaje –Tranquila, Rin. No te preocupes…el Lord tiene buenas razones para hacer esto-_

_-Sí, claro…me odia, esa es una razón suficiente- se notaba cuanto sufría por el tono de su voz._

_-Shhh…no, pequeña. Esto no es así…cálmate. Todo saldrá bien…confía en mí, por favor- le dijo tomándola de las mejillas._

_-Confío en ti-_

_-Me alegro- salieron del castillo, Eishi acomodó las cosas de ella en la carreta y volteó a verla. Rin tenía la mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación del Lord. Él no se veía, pero el general estaba seguro de que estaba observando a su pequeña…no dejaría que se vaya sin verla una última vez…por ahora. –Vámonos…Rin-_

_-Hai- se montaron en el carruaje. Eishi agitó las riendas y Ah Uh comenzó su trote ligero saliendo de los territorios del castillo. Rin volvió su vista hacia atrás mirando una vez más hacia aquella ventana…que ya se veía muy pequeña __"Adiós…Sesshoumaru…adiós"__ pensó con nostalgia. Cruzaron las grandes puertas de la salida…y el general pudo ver como una lágrima escapaba de un ojo de Rin y se deslizaba por su rostro… __"Lo siento, mi niña. Algún día lo entenderás"__…y continuaron con su camino hacia la aldea de Inuyasha._

Capítulo 10: "El Lord del Sur, Radamantys"

El Lord del Oeste observaba por la ventana cómo el carruaje se alejaba del castillo. Mientras más lejos avanzaba, más nostalgia sentía el youkai ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento? Jamás lo había sentido antes. Esa humana había hecho explotar el pecho de Sesshoumaru con un montón de nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones. El Lord se indignaba, no sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba…¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan…? ¿Vacío? Pero no demostraría su inquietud…no, no podía hacerlo. Debía comportarse como el Lord que era…un youkai seguro, frío, distante…no podía demostrar debilidades ¿Debilidades? ¿Él poseía debilidades? En un momento pensó en Rin y en la manera en que tuvo que reaccionar con la llegada de Radamantys, todo por protegerla. Sí, sí poseía una debilidad…y esa era Rin. Pero jamás la demostraría, ni siquiera a ella…aún no confiaba lo suficiente. Además aquello era nuevo para él…él mismo le tenía ¿temor? Era la primera vez que algo así le distorsionaba la mente, maldecía el día en la humana llegó a su vida…pero al mismo tiempo agradecía aquello, desde que ella pisó el castillo sentía una inmensa paz y tranquilidad cuando estaba a su lado…era un sentimiento muy agradable…y también una inquietante. Cuantas emociones había despertado esa niña en él, ninguna hembra youkai había logrado tal reacción en el Lord…ni siquiera cuando eran dotadas y trataban de seducirlo; pero no…no podían con él. Sesshoumaru continuaba mirando por la ventana…el aroma de Rin ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos, pero aún así todavía podía percibirlo. El youkai inhaló fuertemente y cerró sus ojos…llenando sus fosas nasales de aquel delicioso aroma…¡¡Cómo la extrañaría!! Apenas hace unos momentos se había marchado, y ya la necesitaba a su lado. Qué extraño sentimiento era este. El Lord se alejó de la ventana, si seguía allí…saltaría del balcón e iría a buscarla. Nunca antes había necesitado tanto a una mujer…por más dotada y hermosa que fuera; jamás sintió la necesidad de que estuviera a su lado. Pero Rin había despertado en él aquella debilidad…de sentirla y tenerla siempre en sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos; debía prepararse y tener la mente fría para cuando llegara Radamantys. El youkai caminó despacio hacia la puerta, en su rostro ya podía percibirse el sentimiento de vacío y tristeza…pero no podía salir así, debía tranquilizarse. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente desechando así su debilidad. Volvió a abrir los ojos y con su característica mirada fría salió de la habitación. Ya que ella no estaría allí, volvería a ser el mismo Lord de antes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eishi y Rin iban en silencio camino a la aldea de Inuyasha. Podía percibirse un ambiente lleno de tristeza y melancolía, producto de los sentimientos de la muchacha. El General no sabía qué hacer, no podía decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual el Lord la había echado del castillo, pero tampoco podía dejarla así. El youkai aclaró su garganta.

-Aki estará muy contento de volver a verte, Rin- trató de romper el incómodo silencio. La chica sólo asintió levemente, y volvió a guardar silencio. Eishi se rascó nervioso la cabeza ¿Qué podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor? Rin lo miró de reojo notando su inquietud. Sonrió apenas.

-No hace falta que "trates de hacerme sentir mejor". Eishi yo conozco a Sesshoumaru…sabía que cuando terminara mi entrenamiento…él…él iba a pedirme que abandonara el palacio- suspiró –Sólo era cuestión de tiempo-

-No Rin, no sabes lo que en verdad sucedió. Sessh…el Lord de seguro tiene sus motivos- _"Demonios, no puedo decirle"._

-Todo está bien, Eishi. Estoy acostumbrada al rechazo- sonrió con una expresión que se desbordaba de tristeza, y con una voz apenas audible. El youkai detuvo el carruaje y la miró fijamente, Rin desvió su mirada. El General la tomó del mentón y la hizo regresar su vista.

-Rin, no pienses así. Nadie te va a rechazar, todos te aprecian demasiado, incluyendo al Lord…aunque tú no lo creas- la chica sonrió irónicamente como si dijera "Sí, claro". Eishi besó con cariño su frente –Mi pequeña preciosa. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero y de lo importante que eres para mí- y la abrazó fuertemente, ella correspondió el gesto y ocultó su rostro en el pecho masculino. El General acarició sus cabellos ébanos al momento en que ella levantaba la vista y lo veía a los ojos. Eishi le regaló la sonrisa más dulce y amorosa que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Ella correspondió de la misma manera, entregándole la mejor sonrisa que hubiera podido expresar…él se lo merecía, por ser tan atento con ella. Ambos volvieron a acomodarse en el carruaje y emprendieron nuevamente la marcha. Anduvieron por largo rato…pero esta vez hablaron de trivialidades y rieron en demasía, haciendo a un lado la horrible actitud del Lord. Llegaron hasta la aldea de Inuyasha, y apenas pisaron sus tierras…un hanyou con una gran espada los interceptó.

-Miren nada más lo que trajo el viento. Una señorita y un "anciano"- dijo en burla Inuyasha.

-Oye…no te sobrepases, jovencito- sonrió Eishi. El hanyou se rió por lo bajo y llevó sus pasos hacia la humana.

-Hola Rin ¿Cómo has estado?- habló al momento de abrazarla –Aki te ha extrañado mucho-

-Yo también lo extrañé…a todos- la chica devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Y el idiota de mi medio hermano?-

-Eh…etto...- pronunció nerviosa.

-Rin ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Bueno…eh…mi entrenamiento ya ha terminado…y…y…ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí…y…y…-

-Te echó ¿verdad?- de un momento a otro Inuyasha se puso serio. Rin no contestó a su pregunta, sólo se limitó a bajar su mirada –Maldito bastardo. Sólo espera a que se cruce en mi camino…le daré su merecido-

-No hace falta, Inuyasha. Yo estoy bien, me conformo con tener el cariño de tu familia y de Eishi- el hanyou revolvió los cabellos de la humana con delicadeza.

-Bien…es hora de que entremos a la casa, Kagome estará más que entusiasmada por verte-

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la cabaña donde encontrarían a la familia del hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los días comenzaron a pasar; y el aroma de Rin ya no percibía en el castillo. No había señal de que allí hubiera habitado humano alguno. Eishi había regresado a las tierras del Oeste, y se encontraba en una de las salas del castillo mirando por una ventana hacia el jardín.

-No te preocupes, Eishi. Ya veremos qué hacer con el Lord- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Él volteó apenas su rostro para mirar a la dueña de aquellas palabras.

-Sólo espero que Sesshoumaru sepa lo que hace, Nuriko-

-Él debe tener sus motivos-

-Claro que los tiene, pero…tengo miedo de que…de que Rin no los comprenda. Ella está con Inuyasha y Kagome, pero…aún así se siente sola-

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Ya se acostumbrará-

-Eso espero, Nuriko. Eso espero- Eishi suspiró pesadamente y Nuriko descansó su mano en el hombro del youkai brindándole apoyo.

-¿Cuándo llega al castillo el Lord del Sur?- preguntó la youkai.

-Mañana, por desgracia-

-Mira el lado bueno. Mientras más pronto llegue…más pronto se irá- sonrió –Todo saldrá bien-

-Aún así, debemos estar preparados. Esta visita no me gusta nada. Creo que Radamantys-sama algo trama. Tengo el presentimiento de que la guerra se adelantará…muy pronto ¿Cuento contigo para proteger a Rin si Sesshoumaru se une al Lord del Sur?-

-Hai, hai. Lo sobrellevaremos bien. No te preocupes-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El Lord del Oeste se encontraba en sus aposentos revisando unos pergaminos. Respiró profundo tratando de sacarse la imagen de Rin de su mente, esto ya lo estaba frustrando…ya se habían sucedido varios días desde que ella dejara el castillo, pero apenas su aroma se había disipado…Sesshoumaru comenzó a tener una gran necesidad de sentirla entre sus brazos, de acariciar sus cabellos negros, de besar sus tiernos y carnosos labios…los cuales le fascinaría mordisquear, de ver la hermosura de su rostro sonrojado cuando él realizaba cualquiera de estas cosas. Nunca imaginó que al enviarla a la aldea de su medio hermano, para protegerla…le grabaría en su corazón un vacío inmenso ¿Tanto provocaba una mujer en su vida? No ¿Tanto provocaba "ella" en su vida? Definitivamente Sí. Ella se había convertido en su "todo". Sí, esa palabra que con tan sólo cuatro letras significaba tanto. Volvió a respirar hondo colocando una mano sobre sus ojos, y con sus dedos masajeando sus sienes. Debía dejar de pensar en ella, tenía que estar preparado para el día siguiente…cuando llegara Radamantys-sama. Pero le era imposible apartarla de su mente y su…¿corazón? No podía engañarse a sí mismo, cada vez que Rin ocupaba sus pensamientos…su corazón latía acelerado. Al igual que en las ocasiones en donde pudo besar su exquisita boca, sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho por la cantidad de emociones que explotaban en aquella zona. Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente tratando de alejar de su mente sus propias meditaciones. En el momento en que llegara el otro Lord, él estaría preparado para afrontarlo; frente a Radamantys actuaría de manera fría, con su característica faceta indiferente…aunque en realidad estuviera muriendo por la ausencia de Rin. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, no necesitaba relajarse, ya estaba preparado para recibir al Lord del Sur al día siguiente. Nada podía salir mal, nada iba a salir mal. No había apartado a "su" Rin de su lado por nada…si había soportado todo el martirio de estar lejos de ella…entonces, un mequetreque como Radamantys-sama no le haría perder el control. Con ese pensamiento se retiró de su habitación, ya tenía decidido qué era lo que iba a hacer, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. En lo que quedaba de ese día descansaría, y mañana afrontaría al Lord.

XXXXXXXXXX

Así llegó la noche, en donde todo el castillo estaba más que tenso por la sorpresiva visita del Lord del Sur. Nuriko se encontraba sentada a los pies de un árbol en el jardín este; meditaba acerca de todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Rin…esa niña era muy especial, siempre ayudando a los demás, dando todo de su persona…había decidido convertirse en una diosa sólo porque los humanos la necesitaban y debía protegerlos, ella era muy responsable y toda la carga la tomaba en sus hombros, sin culpar a nadie al respecto…sin duda, el Lord del Oeste había puesto sus ojos en una grandiosa mujer…no existía mejor persona como ella para gobernar las tierras del Oeste junto a Sesshoumaru…ese jovencito no era ningún tonto, había escogido al ser perfecto para transformarse en Señora del Oeste…en "su" Señora y Reina. Los pensamientos de la youkai fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Eishi.

-¿Preocupada por mañana?- habló tomando asiento a su lado.

-Para nada. Sólo pensaba-

-Ya puedo notarlo…se te está saliendo el humo por la cabeza- rió él

-Jaja…muy gracioso Eishi-

-La extrañas ¿verdad?-

-Mucho ¿A poco tú no?-

-Claro que sí. Yo también la extraño-

-No importa qué diga o haga Radamantys-sama. Yo nunca dejaré de proteger a Rin-

-Lo mismo digo yo- ambos sonrieron. Ellos eran grandes amigos, ya que los dos habían servido en batalla al antiguo Lord del Oeste, "Inutaisho". Siempre protegieron a Inutaisho en todas las guerras ganadas; y al morir éste…les encomendó a Sesshoumaru, aunque ya era adulto debía tener a alguien que le fiera fiel y lo cuidara. Por eso, ellos dos habían permanecido siempre a su lado. Cumplían orgullosamente los últimos deseos de su antiguo Señor.

Unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas. Eishi sonrió.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, mi Lord?- pronunció el General.

-Nada que te interese- se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, mi Señor?- habló la youkai.

-Quiero encomendarte una tarea, Nuriko-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tú te encargarás de que Lord Radamantys se sienta a gusto en el castillo. Es decir, estarás a cargo de la limpieza. No quiero que nada salga mal ¿Soy claro?-

-Sí, mi Señor. Pero ¿Por qué va a recibirlo de esa manera? Ese maldito no se lo merece- dijo al momento de recordar el por qué de la ausencia de su pequeña.

-Tú no tienes por qué cuestionarme. Haz lo que te ordené y no preguntes- sin más se volteó y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Uy uy uy! ¡Qué carácter!- rió Eishi.

-Está de mal humor porque Rin no está aquí-

-Tienes razón, Nuriko. Tienes razón- dijo el General al momento de levantarse, siendo imitado por ella.

-¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer el Lord?- habló al viento Nuriko.

-Ahhh…¿Quién sabe? Sólo podemos confiar en él- ambos se retiraron del jardín para descansar, mañana sería un día agotador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin se encontraba fuera de su cabaña admirando las estrellas. Qué creación más hermosa era aquella. Un tranquilizador firmamento brillante e iluminado por la luna y los astros. La naturaleza era simplemente hermosa y perfecta. Sonrió tristemente al momento en que una lágrima viajaba descendiendo por su rostro…se sentía tan sola.

-Sesshoumaru…¿Por qué?- susurró escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas flexionadas, y abrazándose a sí misma. El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por los miles de sollozos de la humana ¿Por qué tenía que haberse fijado en ese youkai? Era obvio que él nunca llegaría a quererla ¿Por qué demonios su corazón albergó aquella estúpida esperanza? ¿Qué acaso no había aprendido la lección en sus dieciocho años de vida? ¡Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta! Siempre iba a ser la niña inocente que todos podían engañar. Jamás aprendería.

En otra cabaña, un hanyou gruñía lleno de impotencia. Podía oler el viento impregnado del olor a las lágrimas de Rin, y nada podía hacer. Definitivamente le rompería la vida a su medio hermano. Cerró sus puños con fuerza gruñendo todavía más.

-Tranquilo, Inu. Ella es fuerte- lo abrazó por la espalda su esposa.

-Ella no merece esto-

-La mayoría de las veces suceden cosas que no queremos que sucedan, pero no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. Todo tiene un por qué, nada sucede al azar-

-Aún así, ella no debió pasar por esto-

-Lo menos que necesita ella ahora…es nuestra lástima. Debemos brindarle nuestro apoyo y amor, para que sepa que no se encuentra sola- Inuyasha se volteó y abrazó fuertemente a su esposa.

-Gracias al cielo que te conocí. Te amo, Kagome- la besó tiernamente sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, el castillo estaba en movimiento. Todos los sirvientes se paseaban de un lado al otro acomodando los pesados muebles, colocando flores en algunos rincones de la sala, perfumando el ambiente, etc.

Nuriko observaba todo aquel alboroto desde un sillón ¿Tanto aseo por un simple Lord? Ni que fuera amigo de Sesshoumaru. Seguramente, el Lord del Oeste quería que Radamantys-sama se sintiera a gusto en el castillo, para que no sospechara de él. La youkai suspiró, obedecería a su Lord…haría que el Lord del Sur se sintiera cómodo, aunque eso significara ser hipócrita.

El cielo se inundó de los colores del atardecer, una cálida brisa se podía sentir en el ambiente, los pétalos de los árboles de cerezos danzaban al compás del viento dispersándose por el jardín. Todo se veía tan tranquilizador, tan armonioso…hasta que un soldado anunció la llegada del Lord del Sur. Éste venía montado en un enorme dragón color dorado (así al estilo Beawulf). Hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, para finalmente descender sobre la hierba en forma majestuosa. Desmontó y se paró firme…observó unos momentos los alrededores, y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento pero seguro, con su característico porte orgulloso y su cabeza bien en lo alto, fijando sus dorados ojos en su objetivo, y su corto cabello rubio ondeando al viento. Desde la entrada lo esperaba Sesshoumaru y, unos pasos más atrás su General Eishi y su antigua nana Nuriko. El Lord del Oeste volteó un poco su rostro dirigiéndose a los otros dos.

-Espero que no se comporten como idiotas. Quiero seriedad, y…yo me encargaré del Lord, no se entrometan- volvió a voltearse y avanzó unos pasos para recibir a Radamantys.

-Lord Sesshoumaru…- saludó haciendo una exagerada reverencia y adornó su rostro con una sonrisa burlona. Sesshoumaru sólo asintió y fue directo al punto.

-¿A qué ha venido Radamantys-sama?-

-Pero que directo, Lord…¿A caso mi presencia le molesta?- Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja dando a entender su respuesta. Radamantys rió por lo bajo –Qué grosero, Lord-

-Ya, déjate de tonterías ¿A qué has venido?-

-Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que hablar con usted- el youkai de cabellos plateados giró sobre sus talones adentrándose en su castillo, siendo seguido por Radamantys. Éste, al pasar por entre medio de Eishi y Nuriko sintió una fuerte aura maligna. Así es…ambos youkais le estaban demostrando su desprecio. Miraron a Radamantys con cara de póker mientras que le fruncían el seño. Sesshoumaru sonrió de medio lado…se notaba que sus acompañantes estaban furiosos por la ausencia de Rin, a causa de ese sujeto. El Lord del Oeste cerró sus ojos imaginando qué estaría haciendo su humana ¿Estaría entrenando con Inuyasha? ¿Estaría recogiendo flores en algún bosque o estaría jugando con su sobrino Aki? Imaginarse a Rin con un cachorro híbrido le hizo latir fuerte el corazón. Así se vería un cachorro de él y de ella ¿verdad? El youkai sacudió su cabeza, debía alejar aquellos pensamientos…tenía que estar concentrado en Radamantys… _"Mantén la mente fría…la mente fría, Sesshoumaru"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a la sala principal. Sesshoumaru les indicó a Nuriko y a Eishi que ya podían retirarse, e invitó a sentarse al otro Lord con una seña. Radamantys tomó asiento despreocupadamente en el sillón y, sonrió al momento en que Sesshoumaru se acomodara frente a él en otro. Ambos se retaron con la mirada durante unos minutos hasta que el Lord del Sur habló.

-El tapizado de estos sillones es terciopelo ¿verdad?- trataba de crear un ambiente con menos tención, ya que no quería que el Lord del Oeste se enfureciera al momento de decirle el por qué de su visita. Ante esa pregunta estúpida, Sesshoumaru asintió –Tienes todo muy limpio aquí. Ahora sé por qué conviven tantos youkais en este castillo…hay que mantener todo impecable- el peliplateado puso cara de "Qué idiota". Radamantys se levantó y comenzó a caminar, tocando los muebles, oliendo el ambiente, y sintiendo a la servidumbre dentro del castillo. Quería buscar rastros de aquella diosa, si sus fuentes no eran erróneas entonces, allí había habitado una humana. Pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Sesshoumaru odiaba a los humanos, era imposible que albergara a uno allí…además, no había rastro de que hubiera habitado un humano en ese castillo. Pero también era cierto que el Lord del Oeste jugaba muy bien sus cartas…si allí hubiera habitado alguno jamás podría saberlo, él no dejaría que se enterara. Aún así, era seguro que la profecía se cumpliría…una diosa vendría para defender a los humanos, pero ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No podía haber desaparecido en el aire…y no había ni una pisca de aroma a humano en todo el territorio de Sesshoumaru. Volvió a acomodarse en su sitio y fijó su vista en el peliplateado, tratando de encontrar algún signo de mentira o nerviosismo...pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru era fría e indiferente…como siempre. Radamantys frunció el seño y endureció sus facciones, ya había sido suficientes rodeos…ahora sería directo. –Sesshoumaru…- la ceja izquierda del Lord hizo un "tic" al escuchar su nombre de pila por aquel youkai; jamás ningún Lord llamaba a otro por su nombre…a menos que tengan demasiada confianza, y ese no era el caso de Radamantys. –…Como bien sabrás se aproxima una guerra…-

-Sí, la que tú estás por crear- lo desafió con la mirada.

-Exacto- devolvió el gesto –Tú mejor que nadie sabes que, los humanos son seres inservibles e inferiores. No merecen permanecer en el mismo mundo que nosotros, los youkais- Sesshoumaru guardó silencio analizando a Radamantys –Esos malditos humanos contaminan nuestras tierras. No tienen por qué vivir. Sólo causan conflictos, son repugnantes. Son traicioneros, mentirosos…y no tienen honor ¡Hay que eliminarlos, Sesshoumaru!- el peliplateado notó la furia con la que decía que los humanos eran mentirosos y traicioneros, obviamente se refería a su antigua prometida, la que lo dejó por un humano. ¡Qué patético! Guardar tanto rencor por una insignificante humana… _**"No sé de qué tanto te burlas. Si nuestra gatita nos dejara por un humano, estoy seguro de que perderíamos el control"**__ "Cierra la boca. Deja de molestarme…¿No me habías dicho que nunca más me volverías a hablar? Tengo que concentrarme en Radamantys…no me molestes"_ –Únete a mí, Sesshoumaru. Con tu ejército y el mío acabaremos con la raza humana. Si unimos fuerzas seremos invencibles-

-Y ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso? Estoy seguro de que Lord Shishio apoyará a los humanos ¿Eliminarás también a los youkais?-

-Acabaremos con todos los que se nos interpongan en el camino-

-Eso me parece muy poco ético. Youkais destruyendo youkais. No me parece algo prudente…creí que el conflicto era con los humanos-

-Si Shishio ayuda a los humanos, significa que nos dará la espalda…eso puede ser visto como traición. Así no habrá problemas-

-Pero hace unos minutos dijiste que los traicioneros eran los humanos-

-Entonces a Shishio se le pegaron las costumbres de esos seres inferiores-

-Tu oferta no me atrae ¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?-

-Así eliminaríamos a los humanos. Tú los odias, lograrías tu mayor deseo- _**"Nuestro mayor deseo es estar con Rin, TONTO"**_

-Si es por mí, no le veo el caso. En mis tierras no hay ningún humano, asique no percibo su nauseabundo aroma. Yo tengo el control de mis dominios…no me interesa que otros Lords permitan la convivencia con humanos-

-Pero…pero…si derrotamos a los humanos, también derrotaremos a Shishio. Así podrás expandir tus territorios. Serás más conocido y respetado- Radamantys ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. El Lord del Oeste sonrió.

-Ni siquiera comenzó la guerra…y ya quieres desterrar a Lord Shishio de sus tierras. Eres muy poco confiable ¿Quién me garantiza que no tratarás de hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando ya no precises de mi ayuda?-

-Muy buena pregunta- rió –Pero no voy a traicionarte. No eres uno de mis objetivos-

-No confío en ti. Además…bien sabes que si llegara a unirme a ti y ganáramos la guerra…podría convertirme en avaro y desear dominar también las tierras del Sur y del Este…despojándote de todo; en ese caso de nada te serviría esta guerra- el Lord del Sur soltó una carcajada.

-Sesshoumaru, ya te lo dije. Mi objetivo es sólo la raza humana. Si después de eso me quitan la vida…ja…no me interesa-

-Eso es algo muy imprudente e irresponsable para un Lord ¿Qué pasaría con tu pueblo? Yo podría torturarlos a todos y luego matarlos-

-No me importa. Yo sólo quiero destruir a los humanos-

-Eso me hace desconfiar aún más. Tú harás cualquier cosa por conseguir tus fines…y si yo estoy en medio, te revelarás contra mí-

-No si me ayudas a elimina a los humanos del mapa- Sesshoumaru soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, ese tipo era imposible, estaba harto de que tratara de convencerlo para unírsele…muy bien, si Radamantys no cedía por las buenas…entonces, cedería por las malas….lo haría enojar.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Tanto alboroto por un amorío no correspondido del pasado? ¡Qué patético! Y tan sólo por una humana- dijo en tono despectivo. Radamantys frunció el seño molesto ¿Qué le importaba a Sesshoumaru su pasado? Sólo debía limitarse a unir fuerzas…nada más. –Puedes conseguirte cualquier hembra youkai…olvídala, ni que fuera la gran cosa. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua Radamantys. Supéralo…no seas estúpido-

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? No sabes nada de ella tampoco…y sí me correspondía. Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito que me la quitó- ¡Bien! Había pisado el anzuelo. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que cuando se trataba de sentimientos…uno siempre terminaba por revelar la verdad y enfureciéndose, él ya tenía varias batallas perdidas contra Eishi…ese maldito "anciano" siempre lograba sacarle todo lo que sentía por Rin. Bien, usaría sus métodos.

-Sé que era humana, con eso me basta para saber que no valía la pena- el Lord del Sur gruñó colérico.

-Ella era mucho mejor que una simple youkai, y mucho más hermosa-

-Entonces, no has conocido a muchas youkais. Ninguna humana puede sobrepasarlas en belleza- _"Mentiroso. Rin es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida" _se dijo.

-Ja…entonces, no has conocido a muchas humanas-

-La verdad, no. Y estoy agradecido por ello. Tener que verles la cara…me repugna- _"Otra vez, mentiroso"._

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices ¿Sabías que las humanas son mucho más apasionadas que las youkais?-

-Jajaja…lo dudo, Radamantys. Lo dudo-

-Hablo en serio-

-Yo también, créeme-

-Pues, tú no puedes saberlo. Jamás has dormido con una humana-

-Y se ve que tú tampoco con una youkai-

-He dormido con ambas, por eso puedo compararlas. Las youkais son apasionadas, sí, no lo niego…pero también son salvajes no logras disfrutarlas del todo, hasta cuando son vírgenes se comportan de esa manera, es su instinto. Pero las humanas son mucho más apasionadas…ellas se dejan llevar y puedes disfrutarlas a tus anchas…y lo que ellas catalogan como "salvaje", para nosotros los youkais…eso llega a ser leves caricias. Y ni te imaginas cuando son vírgenes, son tan inocentes…que hasta te dan ganas de hacerles las cosas más vulgares y eróticas con tal de verles sus rostros sonrojados. Tú nunca has visto a una humana gritar tu nombre llena de placer, tampoco has visto sus facciones y gestos al amar…son exquisitas, lo digo en serio. Es sencillamente delicioso ver a una humana echando su cabeza hacia atrás extasiada de placer…cuando tú sólo estás tocándola. De verdad, se excitan con cosas simples…eso hace que te sientas completo al percatarte de lo que puedes provocar en ellas- dijo esto último lamiéndose los labios y cambiando su mirada a una lujuriosa. Sesshoumaru estaba tenso como una roca, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Radamantys…era a Rin a quien se imaginaba en aquel estado de éxtasis, y a él quien le propinaba las caricias. De seguro esa sería la experiencia más exquisita y placentera que jamás pudiera tener. Si Rin estuviera allí…apenas desechara a Radamantys del castillo, correría hacia ella para demostrarle unos cuantos "truquitos" que él sabía hacer para escucharla gritar. Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula, tenía que alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza…si no lo hacía, "cierta" parte de su cuerpo enloquecería. El peliplateado soltó de a poco el oxígeno contenido en sus pulmones, estiró apenas sus extremidades y relajó sus facciones. Ya era hora de cambiar de tema y dejarle en claro, a Radamantys, su decisión.

-No creo que lo que digas sea verdad-

-Pues, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo pruebes, Sesshoumaru. Te invito a que lo hagas-

-No, gracias. Me conformo con las youkais- _"No es cierto. Muero de ganas de probar a Rin"_.

-Como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes. Es una lástima…al fin y al cabo el único que fue inteligente fue Inutaisho-sama. Él sí disfrutó por bastante tiempo de ambas- Sesshoumaru frunció el seño _**"Cálmate. Sólo quiere provocarnos, porque le hicimos lo mismo antes".**_

-Así también fue que mi padre fue derrotado. Prefiero continuar con mis tierras antes que perder la vida por…un estúpido sentimiento dirigido a una humana. Tú también perecerás, Radamantys. Es el destino por "enamorarte" de un ser inferior- volvió a hablar con desprecio.

-Tú no sabes nada-

-Sé que perderás la guerra. Y no pienso apoyarte en algo que no podrás sostener-

-¡No puedes ignorar la guerra!-

-Esta guerra no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-¡Sí que la tiene! ¡Si no me apoyas a mí…entonces, estarás del lado de los humanos! ¡¿Eso harás?! ¡¡¿Te unirás a los humanos!!?- Radamantys se puso de pie gruñendo exasperado. Debía convencer a Sesshoumaru para unirse a su bando, él era esencial en la guerra.

-Puedes interpretarlo como quieras. Yo no voy a ser tu perrito faldero…que te va a proteger por un estúpido capricho de adolescente-

-¡¡Estás equivocado, Sesshoumaru…muy equivocado, si crees que te saldrás con la tuya!!-

-Lo mismo digo para ti- el Lord del Oeste se veía muy tranquilo y relajado…tenía todo bajo control.

-No tienes ni idea de con quién te has metido. ¡¡Te arrepentirás de esto!!- y sin más se retiró del lugar expandiendo una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca. Estaba totalmente furioso _"¿Quién se cree ese Sesshoumaru? Me las pagarás, nadie me da la espalda. Voy a hacer que supliques por tu vida, idiota"_ pensó mientras traspasaba las puertas principales del castillo hacia la salida _"Me has hecho enfurecer, Sesshoumaru. Si guerra es lo que quieres…entonces, guerra es lo que tendrás"_ montó en su dragón y se elevó por los cielos…regresaría a sus dominios a planear su venganza.

Sesshoumaru continuaba sentado en el sillón, soltó un largo suspiro…¡Por fin ese fastidioso youkai se había marchado! Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, había tomado su decisión. Protegería a Rin a como diera lugar, y al que estuviera desacuerdo…simplemente, se enfrentaría a él y eso no le convenía a nadie. Ahora debía pensar en cómo armaría su ejército para la guerra. Sabía de antemano que, Radamantys tendría sus ases bajo la manga; ese youkai era conocido por jugar sucio en el campo de batalla…pero él estaría preparado para cuando Radamantys hiciera su jugada. Nada lo detendría ya. Con ese pensamiento se levantó de su asiento, para dirigirse hacia su habitación…debía descansar un poco. El Lord fijó su vista hacia el jardín al pasar por un ventanal de la salsa…ya había anochecido. No podía creer que el Lord del Sur lo entretuviera tanto tiempo…pero, ni modo lo pasado pisado….ahora eran enemigos…y él saldría vencedor en la guerra.

Continuará………..

N/A: ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus reviews….


	11. Verdades y Consejos

N/A: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. De verdad lo siento mucho……lamento no haber podido subir más capítulos, es que de verdad estaba muy ocupada. Tenía que estudiar y trabajar y no me quedaba tiempo para nada….sólo me daban ganas de dormir. Además de que mis musas no venían…pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible. A todas las que me dejan reviews…gracias muchas, muchas gracias las adoro…y a las que no me dejan también ^_^. Sin más que agregar….les dejo el capítulo…

_Capítulo anterior….._

_Sesshoumaru continuaba sentado en el sillón, soltó un largo suspiro…¡Por fin ese fastidioso youkai se había marchado! Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, había tomado su decisión. Protegería a Rin a como diera lugar, y al que estuviera desacuerdo…simplemente, se enfrentaría a él y eso no le convenía a nadie. Ahora debía pensar en cómo armaría su ejército para la guerra. Sabía de antemano que, Radamantys tendría sus ases bajo la manga; ese youkai era conocido por jugar sucio en el campo de batalla…pero él estaría preparado para cuando Radamantys hiciera su jugada. Nada lo detendría ya. Con ese pensamiento se levantó de su asiento, para dirigirse hacia su habitación…debía descansar un poco. El Lord fijó su vista hacia el jardín al pasar por un ventanal de la salsa…ya había anochecido. No podía creer que el Lord del Sur lo entretuviera tanto tiempo…pero, ni modo lo pasado pisado….ahora eran enemigos…y él saldría vencedor en la guerra._

Capítulo 11: "Verdades y Consejos"

El Lord del Sur se encontraba desquitando su enojo tirando y lanzando, sin destino alguno, varios objetos de su habitación. Estaba furioso y algo perturbado, ya que el Lord del Oeste no lo apoyaría en la guerra. Ahora debía, a como diera lugar, conseguir que Lord Takuma Fudou, gobernante de las tierras del Este, se uniera a su bando. Si bien era cierto que, Sesshoumaru le había dicho que se mantendría al margen en su "estúpida batalla", nada era seguro y sería un gran problema que los Lores del Norte y el Oeste se le unieran en su contra.

Radamantys gruñía exasperado, se suponía que esto no tendría que haber sucedido así. Ahora debía jugar mejor sus cartas. Si bien sabía que no sería nada difícil convencer al Lord del Este para que se uniera a su bando, también sabía que el Lord del Norte no iba a ser fácil de vencer, y mucho menos si Sesshoumaru lo apoyaba. Era definitivo que tendría que incluirlo en su ejército a "él", el ser que en épocas de antaño había vencido al más poderoso youkai de los tiempos. Seguramente ese individuo podría debilitar al bando contrario para ser él el que diera el golpe final y quedara como vencedor; iba a destruir a los humanos sí o sí. Debía consumar su venganza, no podía retroceder. Si Sesshoumaru lo hubiera apoyado a él, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Haría que el Lord del Oeste se arrepintiera por haber rechazado su propuesta. Arrojó una silla contra un espejo haciendo que éste se quebrara. Radamantys miró sus miles de reflejos en el vidrio roto, ya no era el mismo de antes. Esa maldita humana lo había hecho cambiar. Si ella no lo hubiese dejado, ahora no habría ninguna guerra, todo esto sucedía por su culpa; la raza humana desaparecería de la faz de la tierra por las acciones de una insignificante humana. Radamantys respiró profundo, su mente estaría tranquila luego de cumplir su venganza. Salió de su cuarto con una cínica sonrisa pintada en su rostro, ahora le enviaría una "hermosa" sorpresa a Lord Sesshoumaru. El Lord del Sur tenía sus ases bajo la manga, nadie podría vencerlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru sintió los delicados rayos de luz acariciarle el rostro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, miró hacia el ventanal y pudo apreciar el luminoso amanecer. Se estiró sobre su cama como un felino y se sentó sobre ella. Pasó una de sus garras por entre sus cabellos plateados al momento de suspirar, se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal. Apoyó uno de sus antebrazos en el marco y descansó su frente sobre la parte superior de la extremidad. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, sólo llevaba puesto su pantalón de dormir; su cabello caía desordenado por delante de sus hombros y por su espalda como una sedosa cascada que le llegaba hasta su parte trasera. Los ojos entrecerrados del Lord se paseaban por el jardín que se apreciaba desde su posición, estos brillaban y hacían contraste con los rayos del sol. Volvió a suspirar al imaginar a su pequeña humana entrenando ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Ya no sabía si podría seguir sin su presencia. Luego de que terminara la guerra ya no la dejaría escapar, ella sería sólo de él y no volvería a alejarla de su lado. Llevó su otro brazo hacia su rostro y con sus dedos, índice y mayor, acarició sus labios recordando, una vez más, la última ocasión en la que había besado a Rin. Extrañaba sobremanera aquellos suaves y carnosos labios. Recordaba sus sonrojos, el sabor de su delicada lengua, sus excitantes suspiros de placer…todo en ella era delicioso. Se alejó de su ventana para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Se relajaría un momento en el agua caliente. Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo sin importarle la poca ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Milord. Buenos días. Vengo a preparar su baño- sonrió Nuriko.

-Nuriko, sabes perfectamente que mi baño debe estar preparado minutos antes de que me levante- habló él serio. La youkai suspiró con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Lord. Tuve otras cosas que hacer. Pero no volverá a pasar- ella sabía que desde que Rin dejara el castillo, el Lord no era el mismo de antes, o mejor dicho, era el mismo Lord frío y serio que conocía antes de que Rin apareciera en su vida. Pero Nuriko ya se había acostumbrado a su otra personalidad.

La youkai se dirigió al baño y preparó el aseo de Sesshoumaru. Una vez listo salió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación. El youkai miró por última vez hacia el ventanal ¿Qué estaría haciendo su pequeña? Tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla, de sentirla, de besarla…pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no por ahora ¿Desde cuándo la necesitaba tanto? "Desde que la conocimos" contestó a esa pregunta su conciencia "No, desde que mi olfato detectó su aroma" corrigió él con una sonrisa de lado. Se había hecho tan débil desde que Rin se adentrara en su vida ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? "Eso es muy fácil de saber. Se le llama AMOR" "No seas idiota. Jamás podría enamorarme de una humana" dijo al momento de quitarse el pantalón y adentrarse en el agua "Entonces ¿Cómo explicas lo que nos pasa?" "Fácil. Se le llama DESEO" habló con el mismo tono que su conciencia mencionara la palabra amor "Eso no es cierto. No sólo la deseamos, si fuera sólo eso no nos habríamos abstenido en ningún momento" "Que la desee no significa que la obligue o la fuerce" respondió rápidamente mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás relajándose "No, pero si así fuera podríamos hacer intentado algo más que sólo besarla" "Ya basta no voy a discutir esto contigo" se le hacía tan común que su conciencia lo fastidiara, que ya no lo irritaba "No te preocupes. Ya aceptarás lo que sientes" "Sí, sí…lo que digas". Disfrutó de su baño unos minutos más, para luego salir y secarse. Se colocó una de sus tantas ropas de Lord y dejó la habitación para atender sus responsabilidades "Recuerda que debemos organizar un ejército" "Ya lo sé ¿Crees que dejaría a Rin luchar sola con ese enfermo?" "No, pero tal vez te olvidarías" "Jamás. Ya he tomado una decisión" "Y defenderla a como dé lugar…es sólo porque la deseas ¿no?" "Cállate" cruzó los pasillos del castillo para bajar las extensas escaleras. Ya pensaría en algo para enfrentar a Radamantys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin tomó sus espadas y las ajustó a su cintura, ató su larga cabellera color ébano en una cola de caballo, y salió de su cabaña hacia la de su "protector" Inuyasha. Caminó por la hierba saludando, con una sonrisa forzada, a todo aldeano que se cruzaba a su paso. Su rostro podía reflejar alegría pero sus ojos la delataban, aquel brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas había desaparecido; ya no era la misma de antes, no desde que Sesshoumaru la echara del castillo ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué acaso no se llevaba bien con él? Ella creía que sí. Tal vez en eso fue en lo que falló, ella y sólo ella "creía" que él la quería. La chica suspiró con pesar agachando su cabeza…jamás aprendería, era la típica chica que golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared…y nunca abría los ojos. Tal vez también ese era otro problema, ella creía que era la "típica chica", cuando la verdad era que se convertía en "anormal" por sus actitudes. Suspiró mirando sus pies al caminar, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que chocaba con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Levantó apenas su rostro luego de unos segundos para encontrarse con aquel hanyou…aquel hermano que la protegía. Inuyasha tomó su mentón con delicadeza, alzando bastante más su cara. Él sonrió un poco de medio lado mirando aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza, y habló tranquila y pausadamente.

-Así…así es como debes de estar siempre. Con la frente en alto, sin importar las circunstancias. Deja que tu dignidad te mantenga firme- Rin volvió a agachar su cabeza.

-Hace tiempo que carezco de eso- respondió ella.

-Nunca es tarde para recuperar lo perdido.

-A veces no tenemos una segunda oportunidad para lograrlo.

-Nunca hay que darse por vencido- volvió a levantarle el rostro. Ella sonrió sinceramente dando gracias a Kami por tener un amigo como Inuyasha. Jamás la dejaría caer o bajar los brazos, por más que ella deseara hacerlo. Rin se pegó a su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias, Inuyasha. De verdad te quiero- el hanyou correspondió el gesto, esa niña era muy especial para él.

-Bueno, ya deja esa miradita triste ¿Cómo una diosa puede estar con esos ánimos? Debes permanecer seria y firme- dijo riendo causando el mismo efecto en ella.

-Dudo mucho que alguien como yo pueda permanecer seria- Inuyasha sonrió revolviendo los cabellos de la humana…ella tenía razón, aquella seriedad de la que él hablaba era impensable en una personalidad como la de ella. Siempre tan imperativa y divertida.

-Bien. Será mejor que vayamos a entrenar y perfeccionar tus técnicas. De veras que aprender rápido, Rin.

-Gracias- ambos se alejaron hacia un descampado cerca de la cabaña de la chica, y comenzaron con su rutinario entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eishi se encontraba en una sala donde acostumbraba debatir las estrategias de guerra con Sesshoumaru. El youkai de cabello cobre, esperaba al Lord sentado en un sillón mientras meditaba. Si Radamantys se había atrevido a ir a ver al Lord del Oeste y provocarlo, significaba que en cierta forma estaba muy confiado de ganar la guerra. El Lord del Sur era despiadado, caprichoso y peligroso; si él decidía ganar la guerra, haría lo imposible por lograrlo. El General suspiró, pobre de Rin…tendría que enfrentarse a ese maldito psicópata. Pero eso no importaba, porque el Lord del Oeste la protegería…y si Sesshoumaru no lo hacía, entonces él mismo sería su escudo protector. Nadie iba a lastimar a su pequeñita. Los pensamientos de Eishi fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Lord.

-¡Eishi! Deja de estar en las nubes, hace diez minutos que te he estado llamando.

-Lo siento, Príncipe. Es que…estaba meditando.

-Pues eso me dice que el nivel de defensa que tienes está disminuyendo. Podría haberte atacado sin problema alguno y tú ni te hubieras enterado. Hasta podría haberse incendiado el castillo, y tú aquí como un idiota en la luna- dijo al momento de tomar asiento frente a su primer General.

-Ya le dije que lo siento, Lord- gruñó infantilmente.

-Mhp.

-Y bien ¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos para apoyar a Rin?- habló más calmado el General.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te he citado para eso? Y ¿Quién te dice que voy a ayudar a Rin?.

-Ya, Sesshoumaru. Hablando en serio ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente esa faceta tuya de… "a mí no me interesa esa humana"? Creo que, por lo menos, Nuriko y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que ella te interesa….y mucho más de lo que desearías.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Ayyygggggrrr….Ya basta, jovencito. Acéptalo de una vez.

-No voy a aceptar algo que no es cierto- dijo Sesshoumaru con su semblante serio.

-¡¡Ayúdame con este niño, Inutaisho!!- exclamó Eishi mirando al techo y con las manos extendidas hacia arriba, en un gesto totalmente exagerado. Sesshoumaru frunció levemente el ceño.

-Ya déjate de tonterías. Eres una vergüenza, Eishi.

-Es que me sacas de mis casillas- dijo mientras se apretujaba sus propios cabellos. El General suspiró un momento y prosiguió –Bien, entonces ¿Para qué me has llamado si no es para la protección de Rin?.

-No te tomes tantas libertades, sé respetuoso.

-Ya, ya. No te enojes, niño- rió haciendo suspirar al Lord.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que formes un ejército. Con tus mejores soldados.

-Milord, no tengo tantos "mejores soldados" como para formar un ejército.

-Bien, entonces…haz un ejército con tus "buenos y mejores" soldados.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero ¿Para qué quieres ese ejército?.

-Para proteger a la diosa- sonrió satisfecho de irritar a Eishi.

-¿No es eso lo que acabo de mencionar, y tú no quisiste aceptar?- dijo con una venita asomándose por sus sienes.

-Sí, pero no iba responderte en ese momento. Nadie me obliga a nada.

-No tienes remedio, jovencito- negó con su cabeza fastidiado.

-Sólo tienes que aprender a cerrar la boca y a obedecer mis órdenes sin retrucar…y no habrá problemas. Pero tú tienes esa maldita manía de querer explicaciones para cada una de mis decisiones.

-Es que debo saber si realmente tus órdenes no son incorrectas.

-Santo cielo- el Lord se frotó las sienes cansado –¿A mi padre también lo irritabas así?.

-No. Ya que él siempre pedía mi opinión para todas sus decisiones. Sesshoumaru, siempre es bueno tener en cuenta un segundo punto de vista. Así te ahorrarás el remordimiento de equivocarte.

-Yo jamás me equivoco.

-Tal vez hasta ahora haya sido así. Pero cuando pelees contra Radamantys-sama y todos sus trucos, podrás a llegar a errar en tus suposiciones. Y mucho más si le temes a tu oponente.

-No existe ser en la faz de la tierra que provoque ese sentimiento en mí.

-No me refiero al temor en la lucha, Sesshoumaru. Más bien me refiero al hecho de que el Lord del Sur es astuto…inmaduro, pero inteligente. Y creo que en cuanto vea a Lady Rin no dudará en hacerle daño….y tu temor se centralizará en ello. Tal vez tú creas que no puede vencerte, pero no sabes qué trucos utilizará para con Rin. E inevitablemente tu ser se llenará de temor al no estar seguro de si ella podrá soportar…y él logre lastimarla.

-Tu discurso es muy bonito, pero yo no caeré en sus jueguitos de niño mal criado.

-Sesshoumaru, recuerda que Naraku utilizó la misma técnica. Él jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, y por ello sus planes resultaban. No te confíes demasiado, el corazón es débil.

-Radamantys no puede manipularme, porque yo no poseo esa debilidad- respondió el Lord orgulloso. Eishi lo miró con cara de "es una broma ¿cierto?" y Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja como contestación.

-Tal vez tú digas que no posees sentimientos que te hagan débil. Pero te aseguro que en cuanto Radamantys vea cómo te comportas con Rin, no pensará lo mismo.

-Lo que digas. Sólo limítate a llevar a cabo mis órdenes.

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí- sin más el Lord se levantó y abandonó la sala, debía atender otros asuntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin entrenaba sin parar con Inuyasha. Sus movimientos eran muchísimos más rápidos y sus ataques más fuertes y precisos, era realmente una excelente oponente. Parecía que, después de todo, Sesshoumaru había hecho bien su trabajo.

-¿No les gustaría descansar un momento?- interrumpió con una sonrisa Kagome –Traje un poco de té- continuó.

-Creo que Kagome tiene mucha razón, Rin. Tomemos un descanso- dijo el hanyou envainando a colmillo de acero. Rin lo imitó y ambos se dirigieron donde Kagome. Se sentaron en el césped y compartieron el té. Hablaron de trivialidades por un buen rato hasta que Inuyasha se disculpó con las mujeres, ya que su hijo lo llamaba desde la entrada a su hogar. Una vez ambas mujeres solas se formó un incómodo silencio, el cual rompió Kagome despacio.

-Rin, veo que no has estado muy bien- habló tratando de llegar al punto que la tenía preocupada.

-Me encuentro en perfecto estado, Señora Kagome. Inuyasha es exigente, pero yo puedo con esto- respondió rápidamente.

-No me refiero a tu estado de físico, Rin. Más bien...- hizo una pausa -…al estado de tu corazón- el rostro de la diosa se ensombreció –Puedo ver que has estado muy triste últimamente, y creo saber el motivo. Pero quiero que sepas que las cosas son como deben ser, y por más que pienses que todo está perdido…siempre, siempre podemos vencer.

-No vamos a perder la guerra, Kagome- dijo segura de sí misma.

-¿De cuál guerra me hablas?- sonrió la miko.

-Pues, obviamente, la de youkais y humanos- explicó extrañada. Estaba segura de que Kagome sabía de la guerra.

-Yo también creo que venceremos es esa guerra. Pero no es a ella a la que me refiero, más bien hablo de la lucha que se desenvuelve en tu corazón a causa de Sesshoumaru- Rin bajó su mirada antes las palabras de Kagome ¿Qué esperanza podía tener en la batalla de su corazón? Perdería seguro. Sesshoumaru la odiaba, eso ya lo tenía bien claro y no haría nada para cambiarlo. Se lo merecía por no ser lo suficientemente buena. Era cierto, algo mal habría hecho para que le sucedieran este tipo de cosas. Porque Kami castigaba a las personas que obraban mal, y seguramente ella había obrado mal. Lo que no sabía era en qué cosa había errado.

-Cada…cada cual obtiene lo que merece- fueron las frías palabras de Rin como respuesta acompañadas de una mirada de indiferencia. Haber pasado tanto tiempo con Sesshoumaru la había hecho cambiar. Kagome la miró llena de tristeza, la pobre niña había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida…que ya se creía la peor escoria del mundo.

-Dudo mucho que te merezcas esto, Rin- le dijo con dulzura.

-Kami castiga a los malos.

-¿Tú te consideras mala?- cuestionó suavemente la miko. Y Rin la miró fijamente a los ojos como contestación –Me duele mucho saber que piensas así de tu propio ser. No tienes idea de lo maravillosa que eres y de…-

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Crees que no sé lo que soy? Ya estoy cansada de que me digan lo grandiosa que soy, de lo buena y maravillosa que es mi persona….y que por ello obtenga de recompensa lo que tengo ahora. ¡Nada!. Todos me engañaron por hacerme creer que era buena…- respiró profundo -…pero, aún así, la culpa es mía por…por dejarme engañar. Por primera vez en la vida…he aprendido la lección. Ya no volveré a intentarlo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser feliz?- volvió a cuestionar Kagome con su tranquila y paciente voz.

-No volveré a enfurecer a Kami-sama— continuó con su gélido tono.

-¿Realmente crees que Kami quiere que seas infeliz? ¿Realmente crees que no mereces otra cosa? ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no eres feliz?

-Algunos sólo nacen para cumplir un propósito. Y el mío sólo es luchar contra los youkais.

-Y el mío sólo era cuidar y purificar la perla. Pero eso conllevaba enamorarme de Inuyasha…-

-Eso es diferente, tú…-

-Al igual que tú tienes que salvar a la humanidad e inevitablemente enamorarte de Sesshoumaru- la interrumpió la de orbes azules.

-Yo….yo no voy…a pretender cosas que…-

-¿Qué qué? ¿Que son imposibles para ti? Rin, quiero que escuches bien lo que voy a contarte…- tomó aire –Cuando yo llegué a esta época me sentía muy sola…quería, quería volver a casa lo más pronto posible. Pero al empezar a conocer a Inuyasha y tomarle afecto, me fue imposible separarme de él. En un determinado momento yo…yo también bajé los brazos- a Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar su miseria en aquel entonces –Creí que…que Inuyasha nunca, nunca iba a superar su sufrimiento y amor por Kikyou. Llegué a desear que ella desapareciera, la quería muerta, deseaba realmente que no estuviera allí para estorbarme. Pero me di cuenta de mi egoísmo, entonces comencé a desear nunca haber conocido a Inuyasha. Dolía tanto, tanto el interior de mi corazón que le rogué a Kami regresar a mi época y olvidarme completamente de todo. Mi corazón ya no aguantaba más el dolor. Y fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo que me sucedía. No podía vivir sin Inuyasha, lo amaba demasiado para alejarme de él- Kagome hablaba con la voz cada vez más temblorosa y Rin tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, ella no conocía la versión de sufrimiento de Kagome –Entonces, volví a su lado, le confesé mi amor y le permití permanecer con Kikyou…-

-Kagome…- pronunció con lástima Rin.

-Yo no podía hacer nada, él ya la había elegido a ella. Kikyou era todo lo que Inuyasha podía desear y yo sólo…sólo era una intrusa. Por eso decidí hacerme a un lado y amarlo siempre sin importar lo que pasara. Muchas veces Kikyou estuvo a punto de morir, pero yo la ayudé a que eso no pasara. Salvé su vida todas las veces que me fue posible, de nada serviría que ella muriera…no quería ver a Inuyasha sufrir. Pero un día, Naraku tuvo el suficiente control de sí mismo, y asesinó a Kikyou. Cuando me enteré de aquello creí que estaría contenta y que al fin podría ser feliz con Inuyasha, pero no fue así. Comencé a estar triste y presencié cómo el corazón de Inuyasha se desarmaba. Me sentí fatal, me eché la culpa…yo debía haber muerto en lugar de Kikyou…- respiró secando un poco las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas-…yo no tenía nada que perder…nadie iba a extrañarme ¿verdad? Pero era tarde, Kikyou ya había muerto. Asique, lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle mi apoyo a Inuyasha, ofrecerle un abrazo de amiga, hacerle saber que no estaría solo y darle el permiso para odiarme si quería- sonrió tristemente al recordar eso –Mientras el tiempo seguía su curso, continuamos buscando a Naraku para darle muerte. Un día cuando mi vida estuvo en peligro Inuyasha se asustó mucho; al rescatarme me abrazó y me dijo que yo era todo lo que tenía y que no quería perderme. Esa pequeña muestra de afecto me hizo tener esperanza. Y luego de un tiempo me confesó su amor y ya nos ves hoy con Aki- suspiró –Yo sé que nunca voy a poder llenar el espacio en el corazón de Inuyasha que es de Kikyou. Pero sí puedo dar lo mejor de mí y amarlo sin límites por el resto de mi vida, agradeciendo que cumpliera mi sueño- hizo una última pausa –Sé que es difícil, Rin. Pero no imposible, yo conozco a Sesshoumaru y créeme que te aprecia mucho, aunque tú lo dudes. Sólo…sólo sigue siendo tú misma, si él no demuestra que te ama no le des importancia, tú ámalo con todas tus fuerzas. Deja salir todo aquel sentimiento…si lo retienes te hará daño. Uno no puede elegir en el amor, simplemente toca tu puerta y entra a tu corazón sin tu permiso. Estoy segura que después de un tiempo Sesshoumaru reaccionará. Tal y como lo hizo Inuyasha. Después de todo son hermanos ¿no?- le regaló su sonrisa más sincera a Rin.

-Tengo…tengo miedo, Kagome. Temo no poder ser suficiente para Sesshoumaru. Después de todo él odia a los humanos- se talló los ojos.

-No debes temer, sólo haz lo que lo que te dicte el corazón- Rin abrazó fuertemente a la miko y lloró por largas horas descargando todo su sufrimiento sobre su regazo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru se dirigía a su habitación luego de haber terminado su cena. Por una extraña razón, ese día se sentía cansado ¿Sería porque estaría fastidiado a causa de Radamantys? Aquello era lo más probable. El Lord llegó a su cuarto, se adentró en él y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa, la cual contenía varios pergaminos. Tomó uno en sus manos y lo revisó. Todo era confuso, su vista se nublaba, su cuerpo perdía fuerzas; de un momento a otro sintió muchas ganas de recostarse en su cama. Dejando el pergamino de lado se acercó a ella y se desplomó dejando que su rostro se hundiera entre las sedosas sábanas. Rápidamente comenzó a quedarse dormido y su mente se sumergió en un sueño profundo y muy real.

"_Frente al peliplateado se vislumbró un hermoso paisaje, en el cual abundaban los árboles de Sakura y la vegetación. Bajo sus pies se extendía una amplia alfombra de flores, las cuales esparcían un exquisito aroma en el ambiente. A la mitad del paisaje se encontraba un delgado arroyo, que con los rayos del sol se podía ver el brillo en la superficie del agua. No sabía por qué, pero sus pies comenzaron a moverse y se abrió paso por el lugar. Observó de un lado a otro, pero nada de lo que veía se le hacía familiar. Avanzó un poco más con calma, por una extraña razón, dentro de su pecho albergaba un enorme sentimiento de paz. Sin saber por qué, se detuvo. Y detrás de sí escuchó una voz baja, masculina, una que hace muchísimos años no escuchaba._

_-Sesshoumaru…- dijo la voz. El Lord giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a la persona que le hablaba –Mi querido hijo Sesshoumaru-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin chasqueaba sus dedos para observar la llama que descansaba sobre ellos ¿Quién diría que ella "la niña rara" sería elegida para salvar a la humanidad? Si se lo hubieran dicho meses atrás hubiera estallado en carcajadas. El destino era impredecible, engañoso y muchas veces doloroso. La chica sonrió, a ella le había tocado vivir el doloroso. Estaba realmente cansada, si existía la posibilidad de vivir sin corazón de seguro ya se lo habría arrancado ¿Por qué aquel músculo podía doler tanto? Simplemente ¿Por qué tenía que doler? No lo sabía y jamás lo haría, ya que no buscaría respuestas. Sólo se limitaría a salvar la humanidad y luego…luego. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Así era como realmente vivían las "heroínas". Nada de esa farsa de felicidad y satisfacción. ¡No!. Las heroínas sufrían, daban su vida por los demás sin obtener nada a cambio. Tenían que sufrir y estar dispuestas a morir sin ser felices. Eso era, las heroínas debían despreciar su persona y amar a los demás. No debían tener amor a sí mismas, así no les importaría desaparecer del mapa. Las heroínas nunca tenían finales felices…y ella no sería la excepción. Una débil sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, conocía a una heroína que había sido feliz…Kagome. Pero eso no quitaba que hubiese sufrido, si mal no recordaba…horas antes, la miko la había contado los terribles y descomunales dolores del alma que había padecido. La diosa no podía quejarse, ella "sólo" había sentido el amor no correspondido y el abandono….pero Kagome había sentido el tremendo dolor en su interior mientras Inuyasha, inconscientemente, jugaba con su corazón amando a Kikyou y "queriéndola" a ella. Rin no comprendía cómo Kagome siguió adelante, si hubiese sido ella…al ver a Kikyou la primera vez se hubiera hecho a un lado. Pero la diosa era diferente a la miko. Kagome no despreciaba su propia persona, ella sí.

Bien, ya nada importaba. Ella…ella era fuerte. Si había algo que sin duda agradecía a Kami, era el haberle obsequiado el don de la fortaleza. Rin podía soportar todas las aflicciones que se presentaran en su vida, pero eso no significaba que no marchitara su corazón lentamente. Ahora a sus cortos 18 años de edad, tenía ganas de dejar de sentir ¿Por qué Kami había hecho el corazón? ¿Para qué lo había creado si sólo existía la tristeza? Los consejos que le había dado Kagome acerca de Sesshoumaru eran muy bellos, pero a Rin le costaba mucho imaginarse felizmente emparejada con él. Era algo absurdo, totalmente imposible. Él, un youkai poderoso, respetado y admirado por todos no se rebajaría a estar con "algo" como ella. No, claro que no. La chica volvió a suspirar, levantó su cabeza y apreció las miles de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. Extrañaba a su familia…bueno, al menos a Hiten sí. No es que su tío Renkotsu fuera malo, pero no tenía mucho aprecio hacia ella. Rin se recostó en su cama. Ya nada podía hacer, simplemente vencería en la guerra y desaparecería de la faz de la tierra… _"Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Hiten"_ al agua salina de sus ojos bañó su rostro, y lloró por largo rato hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Padre- pronunció Sesshoumaru al ver a Inutaisho. Su padre llevaba puestos unos simples ropajes, y tenía su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta, como de costumbre. La expresión del mayor era de un inconfundible anhelo, quería abrazar fuertemente a su hijo. Estaba orgulloso de él, se sentía satisfecho por lo que había hecho con las Tierras del Oeste, y estaba complacido por haber ayudado a la diosa de los elementos, Rin._

_-Tanto tiempo ha pasado, hijo. Te he extrañado sobremanera, aunque siempre he estado velando por ti en el otro mundo- Sesshoumaru lo miraba serio, pero dentro de su corazón se revolvían sus sentimientos. Tener al hombre que más amaba y admiraba frente a él, era más de lo que podía soportar –Debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Tú y tu hermano han hecho de…mí el padre más feliz del mundo. Ambos han tomado excelentes decisiones y debo reconocer que estoy más que satisfecho- continuó –Mi heredero, mi primogénito. Estoy aquí para brindarte la ayuda que necesites. Por el único medio que puedo presentarme ante los vivos, es por el de los sueños. Se me está prohibido hacerlo de otra manera, salvo que sea una excepción. Asique mientras sueñes podré darte todas las soluciones que quieras._

_-¿Tú hiciste que me sintiera exhausto?- cuestionó su hijo._

_-Sí. Últimamente no has dormido mucho y eso me impedía visitarte._

_-¿Por qué crees que necesito tu ayuda?- le contestó con todo respeto._

_-Hijo. Te conozco. Más de lo que crees. Sé que la diosa de los elementos confunde tú corazón. Sé que Lord Radamantys perturba tu mente aunque trates de ignorarlo. Sé que intentas deshacerte de lo muchos sentimientos que Lady Rin ha sembrado en tu pecho. Sé que deseas ser justo con tus soldados y no llevarlos a una guerra sin sentido. Sé que no quieres que lastimen a la diosa. Y sé, sobre todas las cosas, que necesitas mi ayuda- le dijo con todo el amor que podía albergar su corazón._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para proteger a Rin? Estoy seguro que no querrá que me acerque a ella. Me odia, y está en todo su derecho luego de lo que le hice- dijo el Lord al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía con su padre._

_-Sabes, hijo. El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte, al igual que el amor, pero con una personalidad como la de Rin, no creo que haya lugar en su alma para albergar un sentimiento tan doloroso. Ella sabe que el odio envenena y marchita el corazón, jamás se atreverá a guardar un espacio en su interior para él. Además, he visto desde aquí lo mucho que ha sufrido esa niña, tanto en esta época como en la de ella. Si quieres que sea sincero contigo…lo seré, y voy a decirte que Rin jamás podría odiarte, nunca lo haría, ella…no es así. Es más, el único odio que está dispuesta a tener con ella…es el odio a su propia persona. Rin nunca te culparía a ti de nada, se culpa a ella misma por ser….por ser tan poco- hizo una pausa –Ella cree que no merece ser amada, asique cuando le demostraste tu fingido desprecio, creyó que estabas en lo correcto. Por eso no hizo nada para cambiar tu opinión. Estoy preocupado por lo que pueda llegar a hacer luego de que termine la guerra. La niña ya no tiene deseos de vivir, estoy convencido de que cuando venza, ella…ella tratará de dejar este mundo. No está dispuesta a sufrir más, ni en esta época ni en ninguna otra. Se concentrará en cumplir su misión como diosa y luego le devolverá su vida a Kami-sama. Es algo comprensible si se entiende lo que ha vivido, porque nadie le ha enseñado a ella el por qué de vivir, cuál es la razón por la que hay que sonreír. Pero por eso estás tú a su lado, tú debes enseñarle lo….-_

_-¿Yo? ¿De todos los hombres en la tierra "yo" soy el indicado? Eso es algo imposible- lo interrumpió._

_-Hijo mío. Tú eres el indicado por los sentimientos que tienes por ella. Rin necesita de ti._

_-Este Sesshoumaru puede ayudarla, pero sólo para la guerra- afirmó._

_-Ya te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero, pero ten cuidado porque puede que llegue a ser demasiado tarde entonces- ambos hombres guardaron silencio por unos minutos, para luego el menor romper aquella calma._

_-¿En qué puedes ayudarme? Padre._

_-Prontamente, un ejército de youkais vendrán a atacar las Tierras del Oeste. Debes estar preparado, Radamantys tiene sus ases bajo la manga. Asegúrate de tener cada rincón del castillo protegido, porque si no el Lord del Sur encontrará la más pequeña grieta para introducirse en él._

_-¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?._

_-Sí. Cuídate de las hechiceras._

_-Una simple hechicera no es rival para mí._

_-Éstas no son ordinarias. Poseen grandes poderes y utilizan magia del infierno._

_-No caeré en sus trucos._

_-Tal vez no, si no las miras a los ojos. Sé que la naturaleza de nuestro clan es intimidar al oponente con la mirada, pero por esta vez controla tu instinto y no lo hagas._

_-De acuerdo ¿Alguna otra cosa?._

_-Sí, una cosa más- hizo una pausa mirándolo –Pídele ayuda a Inuyasha- la mirada de Sesshoumaru cambió._

_-Ni aunque estuviera loco- fue su respuesta._

_-Sesshoumaru, créeme…lo necesitarás- el joven Lord suspiró con disgusto. Tendría que recurrir a su medio hermano menor, un golpe realmente bajo. Pero si su padre lo decía iba a necesitarlo._

_-Bien, eso mismo haré- Inutaisho sonrió._

_-Toda saldrá bien, hijo._

_-Lo sé._

_-Ha sido encantador volver a verte._

_-Lo mismo digo, Padre- el Lord inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto. El de la coleta volvió a sonreír._

_-Debo irme. Cuando necesites ayuda no te preocupes por nada, yo acudiré a ti- y tras decir estas palabras la imagen del antiguo Lord se fue desvaneciendo en el aire. Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie apreciando el paisaje y los restos del aura de su padre. Seguiría sus consejos al pie de la letra. Si su padre lo había visitado significaba que existía una delgada línea que separaba la victoria de la derrota. El peliplateado alzó la vista hacia el cielo, sus cabellos se mecieron suavemente con el viento. Nada ni nadie evitaría su victoria y la de Rin". _

Continuará………….

N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews…besotes…bye.


	12. Primera Batalla

N/A: Holaaa!

Me alegro de haber vuelto. En primera instancia RUEGO me perdonen la extensa demora en actualizar.

No tuve internet por un millón de años y estoy trabajando mucho lo cual limita mi tiempo para actualizar y para enfocarme en mis musas. Las adoro por seguir el fic hasta donde lo dejé, pero sepan más que nunca que…ahora voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. También quiero decirles que me mudé, cosa que también explica mi reducida capital para mis gastos personales…ya ser internet u otro medio el cual me permita actualizar mis fics.

Como bien ya mencioné anteriormente ¡LAS AMOOO! A cada una de ustedes por apoyarme para continuar con el fic. No lo voy abandonar por más que no dejen más reviews (cosa que espero no suceda…jeje). Pero les quería informar que estoy trabajando también en otro fic de mi pareja preferida Sesshoumaru y Rin. Aún no sé el título de la historia, pero ya tengo hechos 4 capítulos. Así no tendré que apresurarme a actualizar. Cuando finalice éste proseguiré a incluir en mis historias la otra. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ.

_**Resumen del fic:**_

_Rin es una adolescente que existe en la época actual. No se siente cómoda ni feliz desde que sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía tres años de edad. El mundo le parece vacío y carente de vida. Su instinto le indica que pertenece a otra parte u época. Es una chica algo intelectual y le fascinan las leyendas del antiguo Japón. Una de esas leyendas explica la vida de una joven que es tele-transportada hacia el pasado por medio de un árbol de cerezos y es la reencarnación de una Diosa. Eso mismo ocurre con ella. Es tele-transportada hacia el pasado desde su propio jardín y allí conoce a los seres anormales que habitan allí. Se desarrolla una guerra entre youkais y humanos y ella debe proteger a los de su misma raza. Pero conoce a su Sensei Sesshoumaru. Quién la entrena y roba su corazón. Rin debe dejar a un lado sus sentimientos para poder continuar protegiendo a los humanos. Además de ser consciente del desprecio y frialdad de Sesshoumaru hacia aquella raza…. _

Capítulo 12: "Primera Batalla"

Sesshoumaru observaba a su ejército desde las copas de un árbol. Hacía semanas que soñaba con su padre; éste le aconsejaba y le advertía sobre las estrategias de Radamanthys. El Lord del Oeste había seguido las instrucciones de Inutaisho al pie de la letra. Tenía cada rincón de su castillo en completa protección y había enviado un mensaje a Inuyasha pidiendo su cooperación. El youkai sonrió, definitivamente la palabra cooperación sonaba mucho mejor que ayuda. Jamás aceptaría abiertamente que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a su medio hermano. Totalmente satisfecho alzó su cabeza con orgullo.

-Te estoy esperando Radamanthys.

Inuyasha leía tranquilamente un pergamino, el cual contenía el mensaje de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo Inuyasha?- cuestionó su esposa.

-El imbécil de mi hermano ha enviado esto- le extendió la carta. La miko _(sacerdotisa)_ leyó el contenido de la misiva.

-¿Cómo sabe Sesshoumaru que Radamanthys va a atacar?- dijo Kagome.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. De todas formas iré.

-Voy contigo.

-De ninguna manera, Kagome.

-¿Eres bakka o qué? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas qué sucede hoy?- Inuyasha miró a su esposa con cara de extrañeza –. ¡Uyyyy! Hoy es luna nueva ¡Tonto! Hoy no hay luna- como un baldazo de agua fría el hanyou recordó lo que sucedía las noches en donde no había luna –. ¿Me quieres explicar cómo demonios vas a luchar siendo humano?- continuó ella.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé ¿está bien?

-¡No! No está bien ¿cómo vas a olvidar algo como eso?- la miko suspiró –. Ni hablar. Voy contigo.

-No, Kagome. Si tú vienes conmigo ¿Quién se queda con Rin? ¿Crees acaso que es tonta? Sabrá que fuimos donde Sesshoumaru.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? En la carta Sesshoumaru aclara específicamente que Rin no debe enterarse y no debe ir. Si se entera que vamos para su castillo querrá venir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué piensas algo así? No creo que Rin tenga deseos de ver a Sesshoumaru.

-No digas tonterías, Kagome. Si vamos ella creerá que Sesshoumaru está en peligro e irá a socorrerlo.

-De cualquier forma voy contigo. No me importa lo que digas. No me separaré de ti- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya ya, cariño. No llores. Está bien, está bien. Le diremos a Sango y a Miroku que se queden con ella- abrazó a su esposa –. Nunca te separas de mí cuando hay luna nueva. Gracias- la besó.

El crepúsculo se avecinaba rápido, así también como el fuerte viento azotaba los árboles. Ella sentía que el mal se avecinaba. Una batalla estaba por comenzar y era más que obvio que Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigían hacia ella, aunque ellos dijeran lo contrario. Si no iban a la batalla ¿Por qué, entonces, llevaban sus armas y ropajes de guerra? ¿Acaso creían que ella era tonta? ¿Que no se daría cuenta? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser la inocente y tímida Rin. Ya no era débil. Ella sabía que sus amigos pelearían y que no querían tenerla cerca ¿Acaso pensaban que ella no podría defenderse? Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru la habían entrenado. Rin podría pelear contra cualquiera. Sesshoumaru, pensar en aquel nombre le hiso sentir un ardor en el pecho.

-Eh...Rin ¿me has oído?- cuestionó Sango que estaba sentada a su lado en el césped.

-No, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba en qué pensabas.

-En nada- suspiró.

-Rin puedes hablar conmigo. Yo te escucho.

-Bien. Voy a ir a ayudar a Sesshoumaru. No me interesa lo que diga Inuyasha. Ustedes pueden aconsejarme pero siempre la decisión final es mía. Y yo he decidido ir- se lo dijo sin miramientos.

-Rin esto no se trata de Inuyasha- hiso una pausa –. Verás. Sesshoumaru le comunicó que no quería que fueras. A ti no puedo mentirte Rin.

-Sesshoumaru es más terco que una mula. Pero tampoco me interesa su opinión. Yo tomo mis propios riesgos. Y si mi sensei está en peligro o simplemente alguien lo ataca, entonces debe saber que es mi problema también.

-Eres fuerte Rin. De verdad que sí. Yo confío en ti.

-Entonces ayúdame a despistar a Inuyasha.

-A Miroku no le va a gustar esto. Pero a veces hay que ir en contra las reglas- la exterminadora le tendió la mano para ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Sango.

-No hay de qué. Es hora de patear algunos traseros.

Inuyasha y Kagome se adentraban en el castillo del Lord del Oeste. El hanyou miraba de un lado al otro a cada guardia estratégicamente colocado mientras los dirigían hacia la entrada.

-¿Por qué hay tantos guerreros por todos lados?- preguntó Kagome.

-Es más que obvio que Sesshoumaru está más que listo para enfrentar a Radamanthys.

-Mi Príncipe- los interceptó Eishi saludando al hanyou –. Mi Señora- hizo una reverencia hacia la miko.

-General Eishi- hablaron al unísono los aludidos.

-Pasen. El Lord los está esperando- los tres personajes ingresaron en la sala de estrategias, donde en un extremo de la misma Sesshoumaru los esperaba cruzado de brazos.

-Te tardaste híbrido- atacó el youkai.

-No molestes. Ya estoy aquí ¿no?

-No empiecen. Estamos aquí por una guerra- intervino Kagome.

-Correcto miko. Es por eso que os mandé llamar. Estoy seguro de que Radamanthys planea atacarme- habló Sesshoumaru.

-Ese niño malcriado. No hace otra cosa más que alardear. Jamás vencerá, Sesshoumaru- dijo Inuyasha.

-Estoy seguro de que no vencerá, pero probablemente nos cause algunos problemas- se unió a la conversación Eishi.

-El asunto es que estamos en guerra, lo queramos aceptar o no. Por supuesto que eso no es ningún inconveniente para youkais que ya han estado en numerables batallas, hasta podría decir que tú hanyou estás preparado para pelear. Pero la miko...- Volvió a acotar el Lord.

-No la subestimes, animal. No conoces los poderes de mi esposa.

-Ya, tranquilos niños. Sabemos que Kagome es una excelente luchadora y arquera. Nos será de mucha ayuda en esta batalla. Además es una sacerdotisa. Tienes grandes poderes Kagome- el general sonrió a la muchacha.

-Bien. Estamos todos de acuerdo de que estamos en guerra. Por lo que puedo apreciar, Sesshoumaru ¿has decidido unirte a los humanos?- cuestionó Kagome.

-Yo jamás he dicho tal cosa. Radamanthys se atreve a desafiarme, yo sólo respondo a su llamado- justificó Sesshoumaru.

-Estoy seguro que estamos juntos en esto- calmó Eishi al notar las caras de fastidio de los restantes.

-Bueno ¿Cómo vamos a defendernos y a atacar?- dijo Inuyasha.

-Bien. Éste es el plan...- el general explicó los detalles.

Radamanthys se encontraba sentado esperando a Lord Takuma Fuddou Señor de las tierras del Este.

-Lord Radamanthys- saludó Takuma al ingresar en la sala.

-Takuma- usó su nombre de pila.

-¿A qué debo tu honorable visita?

-Lord del Este- hizo una pausa con la mirada fija en el Lord – ¿Te han llegado las buenas nuevas acerca de la guerra?- Takuma rió ante las palabras de Radamanthys.

-Por supuesto que me he enterado. Estoy ansioso por que comience- su rostro se tornó perverso. El Lord del Este era un youkai cínico, le encantaba matar y hacer sufrir a sus enemigos. Muchos lo consideraban loco, por su maldad y cambios de humor. En un momento podía estar tranquilo degustando alimentos y en el siguiente destrozando mesas y gruñendo sin ningún motivo. En realidad sus sirvientes no sabían el motivo, pero debía tener alguno. Era un youkai rubio, de cabello largo hasta la cintura y con hondas, el cual siempre llevaba amarado con una cinta blanca un poco más abajo de los omóplatos. Poseía un cuerpo esbelto y fríos ojos azules. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba reconstruido por metal y hierro. Ya que había perdido mucho de su cuerpo original en batallas. Todos sus súbditos le temían, hasta sus amantes. Las cuales no duraban mucho en su lecho porque las descuartizaba.

-Deseas matar a todos o sólo a los humanos, Takuma- cuestionó Radamanthys.

-Sólo deseo matar. Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo ese privilegio. Parece que la gente ha decidido portarse extremadamente bien conmigo los últimos tiempos. Ya no me satisface tomar a una puta del harem, divertirme con ella y luego matarla. Ya no gritan ni se tratan de escapar. Ya no son divertidas.

-Te comprendo. Y ¿Por qué no entonces capturas a humanas para hacerlo?

-Créeme que me tienta la idea, pero no hay humanos a los alrededores. Parece que Lord Shishio los ha alertado de mi...- hizo una pausa –...rutina.

-No me extraña. Lord Shishio es un traidor.

-O tal vez un youkai muy astuto. Tiene a su disposición a todas las humanas que desee.

-Pero no les hace daño. Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

-U oculta muy bien sus delitos.

-Por favor Takuma. Ambos sabemos que Shishio jamás lastimaría a un humano.

-Tienes razón. Pero es agradable pensar que Lord Shishio tiene a cientos de humanas en sus tierras. Si atacamos allí, podremos divertirnos con ellas durante meses- sonrió el Takuma.

-Entonces ¿te unes a mí, Takuma?

-Por supuesto. Haremos un gran ejército y destruiremos a toda la raza humana.

-Respecto a eso- hiso una pausa –. Debo informarte Takuma, que Lord Sesshoumaru ha decidido apoyar a los detestables humanos. Ese youkai es otro traidor.

-¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Apoyando a los humanos? Eso simplemente es imposible.

-No lo es. Hoy mismo le llevaré hasta su castillo una sorpresilla.

-No puedo creerlo. No me lo esperaba de Sesshoumaru. Él odia a los humanos más que nosotros. Él siquiera puede tocar a una humana. No puede yacer con ella, le causa repulsión.

-Pues al parecer lo ha superado. Ya he hablado con él. Se niega a apoyar a los youkais.

-Pues mal para él. Si se une a los humanos, entonces, recibirá su mismo trato.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar, Takuma- sonrió perverso.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encontraban en la primera fila de su ejército. Ellos comandarían la batalla junto a Eishi. Recién estaba atardeciendo y una deliciosa brisa hacía flotar sus cabellos.

-Milord ¿Por qué esperamos a Radamanthys en lugar de interceptarlo mientras viene hacia nosotros?- cuestionó Nuriko, antigua institutriz de Rin.

-Porque así deben ser las cosas. No te preocupes, Nuriko. Tengo todo bajo control.

-Bien. Entonces cuando venga el niñito ese le patearemos el trasero- concluyó Inuyasha. No acababa de decir aquella frase cuando de pronto el cielo se tornó gris. Una gran nebulosa cubrió el firmamento. Todo se volvió obscuro y la cálida brisa se transformó en un viento frío y furioso.

-Él ya está aquí- susurró Kagome desde su puesto de batalla.

Cientos de monstruos se abrieron paso entre las nubes. Todos con sus garras y colmillos listos para atacar. Algunos comenzaron a expulsar de sus bocas veneno, otros expulsaron fuego. Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja. Tomó a Toukijin de la empuñadura y con un sólo movimiento destruyó a las miles de criaturas. No obstante, cientos más volvieron a colarse entre la nebulosa fastidiando al youkai. Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien los eliminó. Usando a Colmillo de Acero con su Viento Cortante arrastró consigo no sólo a los monstruos, sino también a una parte de las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Al igual que las criaturas, las nubes volvieron a aparecer cubriendo nuevamente sus cabezas. Kagome tomó una de sus flechas, y con una puntería excelente eliminó la nueva avalancha de youkais. Demoró un poco más que las criaturas volvieran a aparecer ya que la pureza de la miko era extraordinaria.

-Esto es inútil. Es sólo una distracción Sesshoumaru. Quieren mantenernos ocupados con esto para adentrarse en el castillo- afirmó Kagome –. Tenemos que dispersarnos. Así podrem...-

No pudo terminar sus palabras. Fijó su mirada hacia adelante. Los portones a la entrada del palacio estaban abiertos y un gran número de youkais, vestidos con armaduras, se acercaban corriendo a velocidad de vértigo hacia ellos. Kagome pudo percibir su poder demoníaco. Estos youkais no eran como los de la nebulosa. Éstos conformaban el verdadero ejército. Kagome tomó tres de sus flechas, las colocó en el arco, apuntó...y disparó. Su puntería jamás fallaba. Tres de los primeros youkais cayeron antes de poder acercarse más. La miko volvió a tomar sus flechas, las cuales ahora fueron cinco. Volvió a apuntar y disparó. Otra fila de monstruos cayó a tierra, muertos. Inuyasha tomó su espada y corriendo a gran velocidad usó el Viento Cortante, nuevamente, para eliminarlos. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que uno de los youkais evadía el ataque y lo desviaba hacia el extremo opuesto a ellos ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Cómo podrían neutralizar los poderes de Colmillo de Acero?

Sesshoumaru no esperó un instante más. Atacó con Toukijin. Pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Inuyasha. Su ataque había sido bloqueado.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, Milord. Tendremos que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo- y diciendo esto Eishi avanzó a extensa velocidad hacia el ejército enemigo. Corrió y corrió. Y unas pulgadas antes de llegar hasta ellos, el youkai usó su naturaleza felina para convertirse en un gigantesco tigre dientes de sable. Destrozó y descuartizó a cuantos enemigos se encontró a su paso, sin piedad. No había lugar para la misericordia, no en esta guerra. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru no perdieron el tiempo e imitaron al general. Así también los siguió su ejército. Y pronto aquello se transformó en una masacre de youkais. Era una guerra sangrienta. Se arrancaban sus ojos, les quitaban las cabezas a sus enemigos. Quebraban sus huesos, mordían sus yugulares y dividían sus cuerpos en varios pedazos.

Kagome luchaba a una distancia prudente, pero no menos peligrosa. Disparaba sus flechas con una velocidad sorprendente. Eliminando a innumerables enemigos. También había hecho un campo de fuerza en el castillo. Los youkais del ejército de Sesshoumaru podían entrar y salir, pero los enemigos no podían poner un pie dentro. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha peleaban a la par. Sesshoumaru con sus ojos rojos y colmillos gigantes. Kagome se sorprendió al ver a su marido Inuyasha. Transformado en una fiera. Le hiso recordar aquella vez cuando había perdido el control. Así transcurrieron dos horas. Peleando sin parar, destruyendo todo a su paso. El ejército enemigo disminuyó considerablemente su número. En cambio el ejército de Sesshoumaru era numeroso aún. Continuaron destrozándose hasta que no quedó un solo youkai enemigo en sus tierras.

-Fue bastante fácil- anunció Inuyasha al sentarse en una roca –. Apenas sudé.

-Lo ha hecho increíble, Príncipe- secundó Eishi. Sesshoumaru estaba extrañado, algo no iba bien. En primer lugar, Radamanthys no había aparecido. En segundo lugar, la batalla realmente había sido bastante fácil. Los youkais enemigos no tenían experiencia en la batalla. Y en tercer lugar, no había habido ninguna hechicera como advirtiera su padre. Seguramente les habían tendido una trampa.

Apenas aquel pensamiento se desarrollaba en el cerebro de Sesshoumaru, cuando una gran aura maligna se percibió en el habiente. El poder demoníaco se expandió por todo el castillo. Una leve brisa arrastró consigo una ola de veneno. Inuyasha cubrió su rostro con la manga de su haori.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- dijo el hanyou.

Desde el firmamento aparecieron miles de monstruos, todos con aspecto fuerte. Éstos no eran como los anteriores, éstos eran fuertes y era notoria su experiencia en la batalla. Encabezando al ejército se encontraba Radamanthys montado en su dragón dorado. A su lado estaba Takuma montado sobre un grifo. Ambos sonrieron al ver a Sesshoumaru y sus hombres. Tenían un as bajo la manga y lo utilizarían en su contra.

-Lord Sesshoumaru ¡Qué placer verlo!- rió Radamanthys.

-En verdad es un honor luchar contra ti- continuó Takuma con sorna.

-¿Takuma Fuddou? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?- cuestionó el hanyou al ver al rubio sobre sus cabezas.

-Tú no me hables sangre sucia. Esto es una asquerosidad. Un hanyou dirigiéndole la palabra a un Lord youkai. Inaudito.

Ofendido, Inuyasha lanzó contra los youkai su Viento Cortante. Ambos lo esquivaron y rieron.

-¿A esto le llamas ataque? Nosotros te enseñaremos lo que es un buen ataque- y diciendo esto ambos Lores lanzaron un gran poder contra ellos al mismo momento en que su ejército avanzaba hacia el de Sesshoumaru.

Aunque lograron retener el ataque, no pudieron hacer nada contra la ola de monstruos que se abalanzaba contra ellos. Gran número de monstruos atacó, logrando herir así a sus soldados. Lord Radamanthys y Lord Takuma se sumaron a la lucha con sus espadas y poderes demoníacos. Hirieron, cortaron, desgarraron y mataron a quien se les pusiera delante. Luchaban con destreza y experiencia, sabían perfectamente dónde y cómo atacar. La batalla tuvo lugar una exhausta e interminable hora más. Hasta que ambos Lores malignos montaron nuevamente sus animales y se alejaron apenas unos metros de ellos, observando con claro entusiasmo el desarrollo de la batalla.

Inuyasha luchaba sin parar, aunque débil ya que estaba a punto de anochecer. Se avecinaba la hora de convertirse en humano y sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando. Por un instante observó a su esposa Kagome. Ella también luchaba sin descanso y sus extraordinarios poderes de sacerdotisa eliminaban a un gran número de enemigos. Era un milagro que la tuviera a su lado. Retomando la lucha, Inuyasha utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para pelear. Logrando Destruir a los monstruos.

En un momento dado comenzó a sentirse un extraño poder demoníaco. Para ser exactos, eran tres poderes demoníacos. Radamanthys y Takuma sonrieron mientras clamaban en sus mentes por la victoria.

Antes de que pudieran percibirlo, tres figuras se aparecieron. Las tres delante del castillo dándoles la espalda a Radamanthys y Takuma. Eran tres mujeres, vestidas de largos vestidos de sedas finas y ligeras. Una de ellas se volteó lentamente hacia Radamanthys. Éste, con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que atacara. Las mujeres comenzaron a realizar movimientos con las manos mientras que pronunciaban frases en idioma elfo. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y de sus cuerpos se comenzó a expandir una gran energía maligna.

Sesshoumaru las observó al igual que Eishi, y una extraña corriente les recorrió el cuerpo. _"Hechiceras"_ pensó Sesshoumaru. Y aún así, recordando las palabras de su padre, las miró a los ojos profundamente. Acto seguido, la anatomía del Lord comenzó a tonarse débil. Sus fuerzas de youkai lo abandonaron poco a poco. Así también ocurrió con todos los youkais en el ejército de Sesshoumaru incluyendo a Eishi. Cada vez las hechiceras tomaban más poder en el palacio. Y hacían retorcerse los cuerpos de los youkais.

Sesshoumaru se sentía muy extraño. Sus colmillos comenzaron a desaparecer, sus cabellos se tornaron obscuros, sus garras se volvieron cortas y sus sentidos de youkai disminuyeron. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, el Lord del Oeste se transformó en humano al igual que todos los habitantes del castillo. La expresión de Eishi fue de un profundo desconcierto, la expresión de Inuyasha de sencillez; pero el semblante de Sesshoumaru se tornó furioso, desesperante. Era un humano. Un insignificante humano.

La risa de Radamanthys tronó en el ambiente. Secundada por la de Takuma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente ser un insignificante ser q proteges? Apuesto a que te gratifica ser un humano- rió el Lord del Sur –. Ahora conocerán lo que significa ser débil. Débil como un humano.

Y dicho esto Radamanthys dio la orden de atacar. Una avalancha de youkais se aproximó hacia los innumerables humanos. Las primeras filas cayeron rápidamente, siendo destrozadas por los malvados youkais hambrientos de sangre humana.

Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil. Impresionado por el cambio de situación y quién ahora llevaba la ventaja en el campo de batalla. Eishi reaccionó rápidamente eliminando a todo youkai a su paso. Si bien no podía hacerle mucho daño con su, ahora, fuerza humana; sí podía herirlo con sus movimientos ágiles y su mente brillante en estrategia. Para Inuyasha no fue nada fuera de lo normal, ya que estaba acostumbrado a luchar en su forma humana. Pero aún así aquello no era suficiente. Los youkais eran numerosos y muy fuertes. Eliminaban un monstruo cada cinco humanos. Era una gran desventaja. Existía demasiada pérdida para Sesshoumaru.

Kagome por su parte tomó el control y con sus flechas comenzó a exterminar gran número de enemigos. Así también utilizó su poder de miko para crear un pequeño pero inquebrantable campo de fuerzas en gran parte del castillo. Así los youkais estarían al margen por un corto lapso de tiempo. Las filas del ejército del Lord del Oeste se volvieron a formar, listas para pelear y ganar la batalla o morir siendo leal hasta el último momento a su Lord.

El campo de fuerzas no resistió lo suficiente, ya que necesitaba la fuerza de Miroku. Kagome continuó luchando y exterminando youkais. Pero nada parecía suficiente. Muchos soldados caían muertos o gravemente heridos. ¿Acaso éste era el final? ¿Todos los sacrificios y la lucha habían sido para obtener este resultado? Inuyasha se negaba a aceptar eso. Pero no había muchas maneras de cambiar el destino. Fuera de sí, el hanyou corrió hacia las hechiceras con intención de herirlas. Pero sus movimientos eran débiles y lentos. Una hechicera logró inmovilizarlo con un conjuro antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Un monstruo ya estaba listo para darle la estocada final a Inuyasha cuando de pronto…

-¡Suseiryu!- se escuchó la voz de Rin poco antes de que una gran estela de luz eliminara al atacante de Inuyasha.

-Rin- pronunció el hanyou sorprendido viendo cómo la humana atacaba con una destreza increíble a los enemigos, exterminando a docenas de ellos con un solo movimiento. Tras la diosa aparecieron Miroku y Sango, quienes consiguieron distraer a los secuaces de Radamanthys. Miroku con su "agujero negro" logró llevarse consigo a cientos de youkais. Y Sango, la experta exterminadora de monstruos, imitó a su marido atacando con su boomerang. Una hechicera lanzó una gema hacia el poder del monje. Ésta contenía una gran cantidad de veneno que fue absorbida por la mano de Miroku. Logrando que se infectara y no pudiera continuar utilizándola. Pero aquello no era impedimento para que siguiera luchando.

Rin atacaba sin cansancio a sus enemigos. No eran rivales para ella ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Ella era la reencarnación de la Diosa, no iba a ser fácil derrotarla. La humana continuó despedazando youkais, separando sus cuerpos en trozos por todo el campo de batalla. No le importaba que fueran mujeres u hombres, sólo en su mente existía una palabra _"muerte"_.

Radamanthys quedó totalmente sorprendido por la Diosa. No era como él esperaba. Su imaginación había elegido una muchacha débil y sumisa, características básicas de humano. No imaginaba que resultaría ser una sangrienta luchadora. Ni tampoco que fuera una experta en el campo de batalla. No sólo con una espada, sino que era excelente en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pudo apreciarlo mientras veía cómo la humana fracturaba algunos huesos de sus soldados con sus delicadas manos.

Por su parte Takuma estaba doblemente sorprendido. No sólo por las mismas razones de Radamanthys, sino por la extraña y magnífica belleza de la Diosa. Era hermosa. Y su sed de victoria…o sangre como parecía dominar a la humana, era fascinante. Su manera de luchar era una danza erótica para el Lord del Este. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos lo provocaban, lo excitaban. Y en cuestión de segundos todos sus sentidos fueron dominados por Rin. La deseó sin medidas. La quiso para él y sólo para él.

Rin continuaba concentrada en la batalla. Apenas sudaba. Estaba claro que nadie esperaba su llegada. Mejor, así sería más fácil la victoria. Pero no podía comprender cómo había ocurrido lo que veían sus ojos. Todos los youkais eran humanos ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Hasta Sesshoumaru era humano. Rin pudo sentir lo humillante que debía de ser para el Lord. Convertirse en la raza más asquerosa y despreciable para el Taiyoukai. Sintió lástima por él. Debía de ser lo peor que le ocurría en la vida. Ser igual a ella. Se entristeció notablemente. Sesshoumaru despreciaría por siempre a los humanos y nada podía hacer ella. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Lo que debía hacer era buscar la fuente del problema. Debía de tratarse de algún conjuro aquello. Era imposible que de otra manera pudieran convertir a tantos youkais en humanos, y debía de ser alguien muy poderoso. La humana fijó su mirada en las hechiceras. Ellas debían de ser las causantes. Todo este problema era provocado por ellas. Rin sintió su poder maligno. No era tan poderoso como el de Sesshoumaru. Y ella ya se había enfrentado con él. Las vencería. Sin más corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellas. Las derrotaría en un instante. Otro atacante se interpuso en su camino. Sus ojos estaban algo desorbitados y su cabello rubio ondeaba con el ritmo del viento. El youkai tenía una mirada extraña. La veía como si ella fuera…

-Mi señora. ¡Qué gusto que sea tan hermosa! Así será más divertido- habló el youkai rubio.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Permíteme presentarme. Soy Takuma…Takuma Fuddou. Lord de las Tierras del Este.

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar estas palabras fue recibido por un excelente ataque de parte de la Diosa. Era fascinante, ella no iba a dudar ni un segundo en exterminarlo.

-¡Qué agresiva!- rió el Lord.

-Muere maldito- susurró Rin al momento de lanzarle una llamarada de fuego y hacerlo a un lado. Corrió hasta llegar hasta las hechiceras. Saltó dos metros lejos del césped y cortó el aire con sus espadas. El campo de fuerza que protegía a las hechiceras se rajó, no sin antes oponerse un momento contra el poder de la humana. Rin volvió a cortarlo y lo destruyó. Sin esperar ningún movimiento por parte de sus enemigas, la Diosa invocó un gran rayo que descendió del cielo hacia sus manos. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y la electricidad brotó de ella. Las hechiceras no tuvieron tiempo de protegerse y rápidamente fueron exterminadas. La Diosa se volteó y encontró con sus ojos a Radamanthys. Volvió a utilizar su velocidad para atacarlo ¡Por Kami! Pensó Radamanthys. La Diosa no le temía. Ni un poco. Esquivó con destreza el ataque. Ya era hora de la retirada. Ya había cumplido su objetivo. Humillar a Sesshoumaru. Esto era todo por el momento. Radamanthys se elevó en el cielo e indicó a su, ahora, diminuto ejército la retirada. Pero Takuma no estaba listo para irse. No, no. No sin antes acercarse a Rin.

La humana rápidamente bloqueó un ataque de Takuma, el cual fue sorpresivo.

-Eres rápida.

Rin no respondió, sólo lanzó un ataque más fuerte hacia él. Logrando así que saliera disparado por los aires hasta aterrizar cerca de un árbol.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué haces?- escupió Radamanthys –. Tenemos que irnos. Ésta es la retirada Takuma. Vámonos.

-¡NO!

-Debemos irnos. Si nos quedamos nos derrotarán. ¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora!

-No.

-No me interesa lo que digas, nos vamos.

Y sin decir nada más, Radamanthys tomó a Takuma de las solapas y lo montó en su grifo. Corrió hacia su dragón dorado y emprendió el vuelo. En cuestión de segundos, los enemigos habían desaparecido.

-¡Rápido! Kaoru, Sai. Sigan su rastro- ordenó Eishi a sus soldados.

Poco a poco los youkais volvieron a tomar su forma natural libres del conjuro.

-Milady- Nuriko corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. La abrazó fuertemente, pero el gesto no fue correspondido. Sorprendida se apartó un poco para verla a la cara – ¿Milady?- volvió a pronunciar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su expresión. Tenía una mirada fría, rencorosa y vacía al mismo tiempo.

-¿Milady? ¿Pequeña?- ahora fue Eishi quien se acercó a ella con preocupación. Rin levantó lentamente su mirada. Su expresión no cambió. Miró con indiferencia a Eishi, luego a Nuriko y por último a Sesshoumaru quien se encontraba un poco más apartados de ellos. La diosa levantó una de sus cejas, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

-¡Rin!- pronunció Inuyasha al ver su actitud ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce niña que él conocía? Rin continuó caminando sin detenerse hasta desaparecer entre la maleza, sin siquiera voltear una sola vez.

Los más sorprendidos fueron Nuriko y Eishi ¿Qué había sucedido con su niña? Ambos miraron a Inuyasha. Él sólo evitó sus miradas y suspiró. La Rin que conocían había cambiado. Eishi lo sabía, sabía que esto ocurriría. Debía de ocurrir. Ella debía de ser así para poder vencer. No podía ser débil. Pero era una lástima que su dulce corazón tuviera que sufrir y endurecerse para enfrentarse en la guerra. El aroma de la diosa llegó a las fosas nasales del Lord del Oeste. Aspiró su esencia con ansia. ¡Kami! ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Pero su rostro ya no era el mismo. Su humana había cambiado. Era inevitable. Y aunque le gustara o no…ella los había salvado a todos. A todos.

Continuará…..

N/A: Y? Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews con ansias. Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora. Haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar más aprisa, se los prometo. Bueno me despido. Lean mucho!

Bye ^.^


End file.
